A Sesshomaru Love Story (revised)
by sweetdesire842
Summary: Naomi is a young human female who through a series of events is changed into a demon. Will Sesshomaru ever fall in love with what appears to be a human female or will he let his hatred for humans get in the way of claiming her as his mate? Last edit done: 1/01/2015
1. Chapter 1

A Sesshomaru Love Story

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or its characters.**

~ Introduction ~

Naomi was born in one of the human villages near the Eastern Ladies castle. Times were tough Naomi's parents barely had enough to feed themselves let alone a child. The Lady of the Eastern lands came to the village one day. She announced, "I am Lady Hitomi I am here to purchase slaves for my home."

Naomi's Parents stepped forward saying, "Our daughter Naomi is a good girl, and a hard worker we realize that she is only 5 years old but she will starve to death if you don't take her on."

Lady Hitomi moved over to Naomi, and looked her over carefully. Naomi bowed to her before Hitomi said, "I will take her but I will only give you enough to purchase a home with some land. You will have to earn your own food, and from this point on you will no longer have a daughter she will belong to me."

Naomi's parents nodded, and signed the papers Lady Hitomi had handed them with their mark. Lady Hitomi signed several other contracts that day, and took all the humans sold to her to the Eastern castle. Hitomi sighed she didn't know what to do with a child so young until an idea came into her head. Hitomi took her to the tutor for the demon children that belonged to the demons that worked for her in her guard and a few of the servents. She went up to him and said, "You have told me your class isn't progressing as it should, did you not?"

He bowed to her saying, "This is true my lady and I have tried everything. Nothing works to motivate the young demons in your castle under your care. I am truly at a loss of what to do."

Lady Hitomi grinned bending down to Naomi's level asking her, "Will you learn if I let him teach you?" She hoped the child wouldn't protest she was so young Hitomi didn't think she could perform much labor. This way the child would be working and build up the muscles needed for manual labor when she was old enough to work all day.

Naomi smiled big saying, "Really you would let him teach me?" She was really excited she was both female and human it was unheard of to educate a slave like her. She knew with her parents learning would have been only from their knowledge and due to her age they hadn't taught her other than to respect lords and ladies.

Lady Hitomi replied, "Yes but you will have work to do after you're done with your studies and you will need to help clean the class room every day. Do you think you can handle all that Naomi?"

Naomi couldn't help herself she hugged her tightly saying, "I won't let you down, you will see I will make you proud." She wasn't about to let this once in a lifetime gift escape her grasp she'd work hard to learn what she was taught.

The teacher was confused until Hitomi said, "There you go one willing human student I expect you to post the grades for all to see. If the young demons do worse than the human they will have to answer to their parents because their parents will be answering to me."

The tutor grinned he got what she was doing Hitomi then added, "Make sure she helps you clean up at the end of the day, and does all assigned work then send her to me I will show her what to do when she's done with her studies."

He nodded, and showed Naomi to an empty seat in the front of the class, and then started teaching the class its daily lessons. At the end of the day Naomi happily helped him clean the classroom, and did her assignments he had never had a student so eager to learn. He was impressed that she learned quickly, and asked lots of questions that were quite thoughtful. Once all was done he took her to Lady Hitomi as directed. Hitomi took her to an elderly maid saying, "Emi I have that assistant you requested. She may not be able to do much yet but she is quite willing."

Emi grinned, and gratefully took Naomi showing her exactly what needed to be done, and how to do it. In five years she was very skilled in being a maid but very bored as well. Naomi's studies were still going well, and the grades in the class had improved all around because if a human could do it so could the demon children. One day after class Lady Hitomi took Naomi to the Kitchen saying, "Naomi you are no longer a maid you will work here in the kitchen from now on."

Naomi hugged, and thanked her before bowing to the female in charge, and doing as instructed in the kitchen. Lady Hitomi said, "Suzume you will teach her all my favorite things as I wish her to cook mainly for me."

Suzume nodded, and got to work teaching the child Hitomi's favorite dishes, and how to make each one of them perfectly. Naomi worked hard learning each dish, and all the ingredients involved in each one. It took a whole year for her to perfect making each one Suzume was so impressed with the child that she started having her help keep inventory of food in the kitchen as well as running the kitchen. Naomi had graduated from her studies at 12 years old Lady Hitomi had noticed yet again it seemed that Naomi was becoming board. So she brought Naomi into her office, and said, "From now on you will be assisting me with running the Eastern lands."

Naomi hugged her yet again thrilled to be doing something new. One day they left together to take count of the humans in each village, and see if any new slaves were being offered at those villages that were recently raided by other demons. They were in between villages when a male demon approached them. Naomi moved out-of-the-way so Lady Hitomi could handle him. Hitomi asked, "What are you doing causing trouble on my land?"

He replied, "I am here looking for humans for my household, and I desire that one standing next to you. She looks strong and about ready to enter maturity I have a few human male servants that have earned a reward and she'd do nicely. How much do you want for her?"

Hitomi shook her head no, and charged at him. Naomi moved so as not to get hurt, and so that Lady Hitomi could concentrate on fighting, and not have to worry about her. As they were fighting Naomi had noticed him use his tail to pull a weapon out from behind him keeping it hidden from Lady Hitomi. It looked like he was going to kill her with the sword Naomi reacted quickly there was no way Hitomi was going to avoid the blow so she ran at top speed to Hitomi. Causing Naomi to run right into her, and just as she did the blade came from nowhere right into her back. Lady Hitomi was stunned for a moment but so was the lizard demon giving Hitomi the chance to hit him with her claws, and quickly killing him making sure the local village took care of his remains as to not attract more demons.


	2. Chapter 2

Page 1

Naomi was badly hurt so Hitomi took her to the castle healer. She asked, "Is there anything you can do for her? The foolish girl rushed to me saving my life but I fear it will be at the cost of hers." Hitomi while feeling the girl had been foolish thanked her as well because otherwise she would most likely would be dead if she hadn't.

The healer replied, "I will do my best my lady but I can't make any promises." She looked over the human and sighed as she removed the girls kimono it was a deep wound she was surprised the human was even breathing.

Hitomi nodded, and went to deal with the demons that kept coming onto her land, and causing trouble. The healer who was named Emi soon found that the only way to save Naomi's life was to make her at least part demon but to do that she had to find a demon willing to share blood with her a challenging task considering she was human. Emi did her best to stop the bleeding, and wrapped Naomi in bandages while waiting to find someone willing to share a little blood with her. As the fighting progressed injured demons started coming into the healer's. There was one female Inu demon that had been injected with a flesh-eating toxin that only dragons had. Emi said to her, "You will live my dear but you can't have a full life anything strenuous will cause you to die. Since almost any activity will cause the poison to progress faster than you can heal."

Over the next few days she watched the human next to her fight to live hovering between life, and death. She finally asked, "What's wrong with her?" Curiosity was getting the best of her she could tell by the girls scent that she hovered between life and death.

Emi replied, "Infection has set in, and her wound hasn't healed causing constant blood loss without demon blood to seal it she will die. I quite frankly am surprised she's still alive she must have some will to live. I almost pity her all the effort she is putting into living when there is no hope odds of me finding enough willing demons is very small."

Hitomi came in to check on her asking, "Any change in the woman that saved my life?" She already knew the answer the moment she entered the healing wing of the castle. Naomi's scent still indicated she was hanging on to life barely.

Emi replied, "No my lady without demon blood the wound will never close I fear his blade was tainted with some sort of toxin. You know the odds of rounding up enough volunteers to at least close the wound. Then I would need to replace some of the blood she lost for her to have any chance."

Hitomi offered some of her own blood but they weren't able to take enough to heal the wound properly. Although it did stop the bleeding there was still a large open gash in her back. Emi sighed she didn't want this human to die for some reason. The other demon though about it and after talking with her inner demon, and deciding that she didn't want to live half of a life. So she decided to transfer her demon to this worthy human so that she could have a full life and children someday. So she said, "Emi merge me with that human, and use what you need from my body to heal hers."

Emi nodded she knew how to do what was requested but she needed Hitomi's permission. Once she had it Emi transferred the demon soul, and she used material from the demon's body to restore Naomi's body. Once she had a demon soul, and blood Naomi's body healed quickly. Once Naomi recovered Lady Hitomi freed her from slavery saying, "I'd like you to stay on here as my assistant in exchange you will get food, and clothes." Naomi quickly agreed only to be informed that she was free to leave when, and or if she wanted to. Hitomi started calling her by name from that day on since she wasn't a slave any more, and had earned her respect.

Naomi had reached 18 when Lady Hitomi had finally taken on a mate. There was something about this male that she didn't like but he made Lady Hitomi happy so she pushed the felling aside hoping she was wrong about this male. Naomi decided to stay on despite the feelings the male created in her simply because she cared so deeply for Hitomi. Now that Hitomi had a mate she was more careful not to be alone with him while she was performing her duties. She didn't like how he looked at her it made her feel as if she were naked in front of him.

As usual Naomi got up early in the morning despite being tired from all the noise she heard coming through the walls as her bedroom was close to Hitomi's. Naomi went to Hitomi's bedroom, and knocked on the door Naomi heard [who is it?] come from inside the room. So Naomi replied, "It's me Lady Hitomi." Naomi quickly received permission to enter so she slowly entered the room.

Naomi entered the room keeping her eyes to the floor, and asked, "what does my Lady wish to wear today?" Naomi wished to be polite but she also didn't want to see Hitomi's mate. She was quite shy and even more so around males but male demons were a different story from human males. She just wanted to be cautious and not do anything that would land her in trouble.

Hitomi replies, "You pick out something nice" since she was meeting with her mates family, and friends today. Naomi quickly did as she was told making sure that she picked something that flattered her since she was meeting her mate's family, and Naomi wanted Hitomi to make a good impression.

When Naomi returned with the clothes Lord Itachi got angry. He yelled, "You'll look us in the eyes when we address you. You may not be a slave but you are working for us and will treat us with the respect we are due." He really just wanted to see if his state of dress would effect her any or not.

Naomi brings her eyes up only to notice his bare chest so she brings them back to the floor, and says, "I mean no disrespect Lord Itachi but I don't wish to see you in your current state of undress." She flushed red even with attempting to keep her eyes on his face it was hard not to notice.

This got Lord Itachi even angrier he most definitely wasn't known for his patients saying, "If you do as your told human your eyes will not see anything other than my face". Secretly he enjoyed the fact that she was flustered and was only doing this in an effort to increase her desire for him.

Naomi carefully looks back into his eyes, and says, "I'm sorry Lord Itachi it won't happen again." She noted that she'd have to work hard to keep her eyes from wondering but she didn't want to be disciplined nor did she want to look at another woman's man.

Naomi is very happy when Lady Hitomi convinces him to let the issue go Naomi asks her, "Will there be anything else?" She hoped the lord didn't have anything he wanted he really made her nervous. Hitomi asks her to bring them up some breakfast to eat, and he asks for coffee. Naomi replies, "Yes right away" and she quickly leaves the bedroom.

Once out of the bedroom Naomi tries to relax while heading downstairs to the kitchen. She goes into the kitchen. Where she supervises the staff to ensure that they make breakfast as quickly as possible, and in the way Lady Hitomi likes. When everything is finished Naomi sets it all on a tray, and carries the tray upstairs to the bedroom. Now that she is back at the bedroom Naomi carefully knocks on the door so that she won't knock the tray over. She waits for a reply which she quickly gets. Naomi carefully sets the tray down on a small table, and asks, "Will there be anything else?"

Naomi is told by Lady Hitomi, "No, and you're dismissed to go perform your other duties." Naomi heads to Hitomi's office where she cleans, straightens, and organizes everything so that it will be easier on Lady Hitomi to perform her required work for the day.

By the time Naomi is done making sure all requests of the Eastern lady are in order of importance it's late in the evening, and usually at this time Lady Hitomi likes to soak in the hot springs. So Naomi goes to the bedroom, and knocks on the door but no one answers so she carefully opens the door to find the room empty she sighs in relief. Naomi heads into the room, and then into the adjoining hot springs setting it up with her favorite soaps, and body oils. Naomi's about to leave when she literally bumps into Lord Itachi a feeling of dread washes over her as she sees his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Page 2

Lord Itachi asks, "What are you doing in here Naomi?" He loved the fact that she had jumped as he had snuck in deliberately in an effort to startle her.

Naomi answers him saying, "I'm getting the hot springs ready for Lady Hitomi like I always do at this time Lord Itachi." She had been setting up clean towels and the soaps that Hitomi liked to use to wash with.

Lord Itachi caresses her cheek, and says, "You know you're very beautiful for a human female Naomi. I could honor you by taking you as a concubine. I would give you great pleasure like no other can."

Naomi smacks his hand away, and says, "I'll not be your concubine Lord Itachi my loyalties are with Lady Hitomi!" She was glaring at him in an effort to show him she was serious and not to be taken lightly.

Lord Itachi glares at her, and throws Naomi into the wall, and saying, "Such actions will not be tolerated by me Naomi you will take heed, and remember your place even if you're here of your own free will."

To which Naomi replies, "Yes Lord Itachi but I'd gladly give up my life rather than have you take me to your bed. So you keep that in mind I'm sure that Lady Hitomi will be quite angry with you if my life were to end by your hands. Especially if the reason is because I wouldn't allow you to claim me."

Lord Itachi grabs her neck squeezing slightly saying, "You have far too much power over my mate human I shall make sure that she has you leave this house, and these lands Naomi. Now leave my sight before I change my mind, and kill you anyway." He then tosses her across the room causing her to fly into a wall. Naomi gets up off the floor wiping the blood off of her face before quickly leaving the room despite her now sore body, and going to her bedroom to sleep for the night having finished her duties for the day.

The next morning Naomi wakes up very sore but knowing that today will be work as usual which means spending the whole day in the office with lady Hitomi, and any demons that had appointments to meet with her to handle business matters. So Naomi heads directly to Hitomi's office only to find that she is already in there working on yesterday's business that she didn't take care of because she had been too busy. Just then one of the servants knocks at the office door Lady Hitomi asks, "Who is it?"

The servant announces, "Lord Sesshomaru of the Western lands has arrived for his appointment." Naomi quickly gathers the documents needed for the appointment putting them next to Hitomi so they can conduct business quickly.

Hitomi tells the servant, "Send him in right away I've been expecting him." Hitomi prepares for the meeting quickly glancing at her documents while she waits for him to arrive at her office.

The servant goes, and gets Lord Sesshomaru escorting him into the office once he enters Naomi notices that he's accompanied by an Imp type demon as well as a little human girl. Naomi decides to speak up since a meeting is no place for a young girl. She says, "If I may suggest Lady Hitomi I'd gladly take the child outside to play so that you two can conduct your business."

Lady Hitomi agrees with Naomi's suggestion, and asks, "What do you think Lord Sesshomaru?" Since she really can't speak for the Western lord, and it is his ward after all. Sesshomaru replies, "Anything that will make things goes faster but she must take Jaken with her. It's not like I trust just anyone with Rin."

Naomi agrees to Lord Sesshomaru's terms since it's never wise to argue with a demon when you're human. Unless you wish to die or they are asking for something you don't wish to give them like Lord Itachi had wanted the other day. Jaken of course complains to Lord Sesshomaru about how he hates having to watch the child but quickly changes his mind when Lord Sesshomaru glares at him, and threatens to harm him.

Naomi takes the girls hand, and leads her outside to the garden with Jaken following both of them closely. Once there Naomi asks her, "So what should we do out here?" Rin replies, "Rin would like to play a game with you." She looks up at Naomi hopefully waiting for an answer to her request.

Naomi can't resist the cute little girl, and asks her, "What kind of game should we play Rin?" She watches as the girl thinks about her answer. To which Rin replies, "Ooh can we play hide, and seek Naomi please?" Giving Naomi her cutest face that could make even the toughest demon give into her request.

Naomi politely asks Jaken, "Would you like to join me and Rin in a game of hide and seek?" She doubted the toad would join in a human game but figured it would be rude not to ask. Jaken quickly replies, "No I would not now don't bother me again you stupid human." He grumbled thinking she was foolish to think he wanted anything to do with the child or the silly game.

Naomi asks, "Could you tell me why Lord Sesshomaru keeps you around Jaken you seem like a worthless use of space." She couldn't understand why Jaken was being so rude he could have just said no. Jaken replies, "Mind your place human I'm still a demon you know, and could easily kill you." It was at that point he truly wondered if he would be capable of killing the woman he wasn't a strong demon.

Naomi's offended that this little Imp like creäture thinks that he's better than her just because he is a demon. So Naomi replies, "Well la de da I'm an all mighty demon but I still bet I could take you if I wanted to Jaken." Rin tugs at her Kimono, and says, "Come on Naomi let's play already, oh and you get to be it first." Naomi couldn't help but to smile at the small girl she was just too cute to ignore.

Naomi turns around covering her eyes, and slowly counts to ten, and then she says, "Ready or not here I come." She slowly starts looking around for the child taking her time so that she'd have fun. Jaken comments, "This is a really a stupid human game. It's obvious where the child is oh wait you can't smell her scent I wonder how long it will take a dumb human like you to find her?"

Naomi decides to ignore Jaken, and starts to search for Rin she finds her but looks in a few other places asking if she is there causing Rin to giggle. Eventually Naomi finds her hiding behind a tree she smiles and says, "I've found you Rin your giggles led me to you."


	4. Chapter 4

Page 3

Rin giggles, and says, "You're good at this game Naomi would you be my sister please?" She looked at the older woman as cutely as she could it never failed with Sesshomaru and getting what she wanted from him. Naomi replies, "Well that would be up to Lord Sesshomaru, Rin not me. I can't make that kind of decision." She really wanted to tell the girl yes she was just too cute to resist.

Rin gets so happy, and excited that she shouts, "I'll be getting a big sister for sure not even Lord Sesshomaru can resist my supper ultra-pouty face." Naomi giggles at her, and then she notices some snake demons in the distance so she says, "Hey Rin how about I give you a piggy back ride back into the castle?"

Rin gets a huge smile, and says, "Yeah! I'd love that Naomi." She adored piggy back rides Sesshomaru never gave her any they weren't the kind of thing a Lord did or at least that is what he told her.

Naomi lets Rin climb onto her back, and carries Rin quickly into the castle with her giggling all the way there. Once inside Naomi takes her upstairs to Lady Hitomi's office. Naomi knocks on the door. Lady Hitomi responds annoyed at being disturbed, "This better be important! Why the heck is someone disturbing me?"

Naomi opens the door, and apologizes saying, "The snake demons are attacking the castle again Lady Hitomi." She really hadn't want to disturb the meeting but she knew the Western Lord would be worried if he didn't know where his ward was.

Naomi enters the office, and once she's inside Naomi gently puts Rin down on the floor. Lord Sesshomaru asks, "Where is my retainer Jaken human?" He wasn't overly thrilled that she had returned without him he didn't know this woman and for him trust was earned.

Naomi replies, "He wondered off Lord Sesshomaru, and since he's a demon I was more concerned with the safety of Rin then him. I'm sure he'll be fine." She was a little angry no one had told her she was responsible for the imp like demon.

Lady Hitomi turns to Sesshomaru, and asks, "Since my mate is out patrolling would you like to join me in kicking some snake tail while you search for your retainer Lord Sesshomaru?"

He replies, "Sure I could use the exercise anyway." He knew they wouldn't be much of a challenge but the chance to kill was always enjoyable and often when you assisted another Lord your desires were granted much easier.

They both take off, and start to kill Snake demons left and right until they're all dead. Lord Sesshomaru stumbles upon Jaken cowering in a corner near the castle. He looks at him in disgust, and says, "You're so worthless Jaken even that human knew enough to come inside."

Jaken apologizes to Lord Sesshomaru then says, "But I didn't realize they're here until they had cornered me here." He wondered how the human had managed to notice the snake yoki when he hadn't until it was too late.

He reminds Jaken with a growl, "You're lucky that human was out here with Rin, and got her safely inside without scaring her. Trust me if she wasn't you'd be dead where you stand for not bringing the child inside."

Of course Jaken promised to do a better job next time while cowering hoping not to get hit by Lord Sesshomaru. Once all three of them are sure there's no longer any threat from the snake demons they all come back inside but not before Hitomi ordered her guards to dispose of the dead bodies. They head back upstairs to Lady Hitomi's office, and enter the room where Naomi has occupied Rin by having her draw pictures. Rin runs to Lord Sesshomaru, and says, "You're back are things outside all better now?"

Lord Sesshomaru replies, "Yes Rin they are. It is safe to venture outside once again." She had been a little worried about Sesshomaru out dealing with hostile yoki attacking. Rin quickly asks, "Can Naomi come live with us, and be my big sister, please Lord Sesshomaru." She looks up at him using the cutest face Naomi had ever seen.

Lord Sesshomaru looks down at her, and informs her, "That it's not up to just me Rin. That is also up to Lady Hitomi as she runs the Eastern lands with her mate." Lady Hitomi informs Lord Sesshomaru, "Naomi stays here because she chooses to if you want her you don't need my permission just ask her yourself."

Just then Lord Itachi walks into the office after returning from his patrol, and says, "I've over heard the conversation I think it would be best if she were to go Naomi hit me last night."

Lady Hitomi looks at her shocked, and says, "Naomi that's so unlike you. Did you really do this?" She was concerned this was her favorite castle worker she couldn't imagine Naomi doing anything like her mate was claiming without a just reason.

Naomi answers her honestly saying, "Yes Lady Hitomi and I'd do it again if he tries to get me into his bed. Just because he's a powerful demon doesn't mean he can have his way with me. I have too much respect for you to ever allow him to touch me in that way."

Hitomi now looks very pissed off at her mate, and asks him, "Is what she's saying true my love?" Never in her life had she thought Itachi would be the type to claim concubines especially not a woman who worked so closely with her. Itachi replies, "Well yes but I couldn't help myself she did interrupt us this morning." He glared at the human for telling the complete truth he figured she would have been too embarrassed to.

Lady Hitomi rolls her eyes, and says, "That's no excuse my love, and I'd suggest you never let it happen again, or you'll no longer share my bed." She was beyond angry she wasn't going to share a bed with a man who couldn't keep attention on her.

Lord Itachi looks at his mate very shocked, and replies, "But...but love…" she glares at him hard he sighs adding, "Fine you win I'll behave." He would at least for now perhaps once she was pupped she'd be too busy to care any more.

Lord Sesshomaru then asks her, "Naomi would you like to come with me, and be in charge of caring for Rin?" He hoped the onna would agree Rin seemed to have taken a liking to her and she already proved that she was smart enough to care for the child.

Lady Hitomi joins in, and says, "I think this would be for the best Naomi since my mate can't seem to control himself around you. I can't protect you from him all the time. I'd hate to find out he forced himself on you or killed you for your defiance." Naomi looks at her, and then Sesshomaru before she happily agrees to go with them to the western lands.


	5. Chapter 5

Page 4

Rin is so happy she starts shouting, "Yeah! I get a big sister, I get a big sister, I get a big sister." She jumps up and down in excitement at the idea of having an older sister.

Naomi can tell she's annoying both Lady Hitomi, and Lord Sesshomaru so Naomi invites Rin to come help her pack her things for the trip to the western lands. Rin quickly hugs Sesshomaru, and announces, "I love my new big sister thank you so much Lord Sesshomaru."

Lord Sesshomaru tells Rin, "Go with Naomi so that I can finish my business, and we can leave for home." The little girl excitedly grabs Naomi's hand and tugs slightly.

Rin, and Naomi head out the door, they go into the bedroom where Naomi packs some of her personal items, and a few clothes that she has received as gifts from Lady Hitomi Shortly after Naomi has finished packing Lord Sesshomaru is done with his business. Lord Sesshomaru announces, "Naomi, Rin let's go we're done here it's time to go home."

They reply, "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." Naomi took Rin's hand in hers, and following at least a pace behind the Western lord. She knew the rules servants even if they were paid were to follow behind the Lord.

All four of them head out the castles front door, and start the long journey from the Eastern lands to the Western lands. Rin's pace was slow but thanks to Naomi carrying Rin they manage to make it across the border between the Eastern land, and the Western lands before it starts to become too dark to continue traveling. Lord Sesshomaru finds a clearing near a stream, and announces, "We'll make camp here for the night we should be home by dinnertime tomorrow. Naomi help Rin set up her sleeping area you'll be staying with her tonight."

Naomi replies, "Yes, right away Lord Sesshomaru." She turns, and quickly helps Rin get all she needs to sleep for the night. Jaken has to stick his two cents in, and said, "Are you sure that's wise Lord Sesshomaru she may hurt Rin while you sleep. That rescue could be a plot to gain your trust my lord."

Lord Sesshomaru replies, "If you're so worried you can stay with them as well Jaken." Sesshomaru wanted to chuckle at the horrified expression on the Kappa's face but he had an image to maintain.

He of course promises to keep an eye on both Naomi, and Rin not sure whether to trust her after that incident with the Snake demons. Naomi helps Rin set up her bedding in a clear area, and after several minutes it's completely finished. Rin is jumping up, and down all excited when she says, "Isn't it great Naomi we get to have a sleepover."

Naomi giggles at the girl, and replies, "Yes, it's great I just love sleepover's Rin." She loved how the little girls face lit up about the idea of being able to sleep with her for the night. Jaken looks at Naomi, and says, "I will be watching you human so no funny business." He glares at her hard he isn't sure what she's after but he was going to be sure she stayed in her place.

Rin replies, "Oh quit being such a sour puss Jaken." She sticks her tongue out at him and skips over to help Naomi set things up. Naomi looks at him, and says, "You should try to get some sleep Jaken maybe it'll make you less cranky." She couldn't understand why he was so grumpy it wasn't like she was after his job.

Naomi heads to the bedding, and gets Rin to lie down then she covers Rin with a blanket. When Rin suddenly asks her, "Naomi what do you think of Lord Sesshomaru?" Naomi looks at her surprised, and honestly answers, "I don't know yet I don't really know him why?" She saw no reason to not tell the child the truth.

Rin responds, "Well my last nanny told me that she thought he was hot. What does that mean Naomi?" It had bothered her for a while and anyone she asked never gave her an answer. Naomi looks at the child a little shocked, and decides she's too young to know such things so Naomi says, "That means she was a bad nanny I'll explain it to you more when you're older Rin now go to sleep."

Naomi lies down herself, and drifts off to sleep only to be woken up really early in the morning by some noise across the camp. Naomi got up to go, and investigate what was causing the noise. Naomi carefully looks around she can see Lord Sesshomaru arguing with a younger male that looks very similar to him so she walks over to the two of them. Naomi politely interrupts by saying, "Can't this argument wait until later you're both going to wake up Rin, and if I have a cranky child to deal with neither of you are going to be happy."

Lord Sesshomaru looks at Naomi pissed off, and says, "Ask my looser half-brother InuYasha he started it." He was thoroughly annoyed that the half-bred even dared to come into his camp. InuYasha replies, "I did not you started it Sesshomaru." He crosses his arms and glares at his brother. He knew he was in the right humans didn't belong with his human hating brother.

Naomi glares at them both, and says, "I don't care who started it you both need to stop this now!" She most definitely wasn't going to have a cranky child on her hands all day. They both look at her angry face, and reluctantly say, "Fine well stop for now human." They were both a little miffed that she would dare talk that way to them but neither wanted the child dumped on them.

Naomi crosses her arms, and now is even angrier than before responding, "You know I do have a name it's Naomi you don't see me going around calling you guys demons do you?" She was a little miffed that they were referring to her species and not by her name.

InuYasha, and Lord Sesshomaru both say, "No you don't." Lord Sesshomaru thinks to himself if she did I'd have to cut off her tongue. InuYasha kind of liked this human she was spunky and was willing to stand her ground with them. Naomi takes her chances, and decides to ask, "So InuYasha what are you here for anyway?" Her thoughts were to get the issue resolved so that the peace and quiet would return to the campsite.

InuYasha replies, "I'm here to save you from my brother who hates humans." He grins wide as Sesshomaru scowl's at him. He couldn't help his cleaver nature now that she knew that Sesshomaru hated humans she'd more than likely go with him freely.

Naomi responds, "I'm not the only human here, and I will not be leaving with you InuYasha." She most definitely wasn't going to abandon the child she seriously needed interaction with another human female. InuYasha asks her, "Why would you want to stay with him? He'd gladly kill you for some stupid reason or another." InuYasha was surprised that she didn't want to leave most humans ran from him but this one wanted to stay.

Naomi smiles, and replies, "I'm staying here because Rin asked me to, and once I agreed to come along I made a promise to stay, and protect her until she no longer needs me." InuYasha looks at Naomi shocked, and blurts out, "My brother could kill you don't you value your own life? This is crazy come with me, and Join my group there are lots of humans there."

Naomi giggles, and replies, "Your brother will not kill me it wouldn't be in Rin's best interests. Rin would be devastated if something horrible happened to me."

InuYasha looks at me angry but says, "Fine Naomi suit yourself" and then he leaves alone to return to his group. He was seriously miffed why wouldn't the girl use her brain, and see that he was only looking out for her best interest.


	6. Chapter 6

Page 5

Naomi heads off back to bed she actually noticed Lord Sesshomaru from his long flowing hair, to his amber eyes, his well-toned, and muscled chest, his firm ass. She comes to the conclusion he must be a god among men and more than likely had woman falling all over him. She feels that she has no chance with him since she's been told he hates humans so she quickly puts those thoughts out of her head. After a few hours of being unable to get back to sleep she reluctantly gets up, and gets dressed for the day in the closest bush. She then wakes Rin, and makes sure she gets dressed as well then Naomi cleans up the bedding material putting it back where she found it. Naomi looks at Lord Sesshomaru, and says, "Rin and I are ready to continue home when you are Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru replies, "Good job Naomi you're a very efficient human we're just waiting on Jaken to wake up." He was a little impressed the woman was highly organized, and efficient. Naomi grins evilly, and says, "I'd be honored if you'd allow me to wake him Lord Sesshomaru." Oh she had plans on how she wanted to wake the annoying toad.

He looks at Naomi with a raised eyebrow but he too wants to get home so he agrees to it, and reminds Naomi to be quick about it. Naomi smirks, and quickly grabs a bowl then she gets some water from the stream Naomi then takes it over to where Jaken is sleeping, and she dumps it on him. Jaken quickly wakes up and asks, "What the heck did you do that for human?"

Naomi quickly replies, "Lord Sesshomaru wanted you awake quickly, and I'm tired of being called human by you Jaken." She glares at him she knows full well he wouldn't dare harm her with Sesshomaru right there that was likely to get him killed.

He looks at her pissed off, and says, "You certainly are one of the most annoying human females I've ever met." He knew his lord would be angry if he harmed her as that would delay there return home.

Naomi crosses her arms, and says, "Let's get going I want to get home Rin, and I both need a bath." She liked being clean it was one of the things the other servants taught her since demons had a better sense of smell than humans.

Jaken chuckles, and replies, "I wondered what stunk around here." Then he scrunched his nose up like something foul-smelling is nearby. He honestly didn't smell anything overly stinky he had done it just to annoy her.

Naomi quickly responded, "That would be you Jaken when was the last time you washed?" Naomi couldn't help herself with getting the toad back for his rude comment she had bathed the day she had agreed to go with Sesshomaru she couldn't smell that bad yet.

Jaken scowled at her, and said, "I don't remember but I don't stink." He sniffs himself to double-check. He knew it had been a while since he had cleansed himself but his odor wasn't that bad yet.

Naomi looks at him, and replies, "Yah you keep telling yourself that. Let's get going now before Lord Sesshomaru gets mad at both of us for taking so long. I for one don't want him angry at me do you?"

Jaken finally agrees with Naomi, and they head back to where Lord Sesshomaru and Rin are waiting. Naomi smiles, and take Rin's hand Lord Sesshomaru is pleased to see the two of them so quickly saying, "Well you're finally awake Jaken."

Jaken replies, "Who could sleep after having cold water dumped on them." All while grumbling something about stupid human females under his breath. Lord Sesshomaru chuckles slightly, and says, "Alright let's get going home now I have a lot of work to catch up on." He was impressed with the human and her creativity.

The four of them walk for hours on end until they can start to see a large castle in the distance. The castle continues to grow larger the closer Naomi gets to it she notices there is a gate, and a wall that goes around protecting the castle grounds. She looks in awe at the massive wall, and the highly detailed gate. Once they arrive to the castle gates she watches as the guards there open the gates to allow them into the castle courtyard. She could see a beautiful path leading to the castle entrance as well as hedges indicating a garden nearby. She notices several of the guards staring at her as she walks by. Sesshomaru notices as well he glares at them, and they quickly turn their attention back to their job. Naomi's relieved once the gate closes, and they can no longer see her as they seemed to have an interest in her.

It doesn't take long for them to reach the large front door once inside the castle Rin starts bouncing around causing Naomi to look down at Rin, and say, "Will you please quit bouncing already it very un-lady like." She replies, "I'm sorry Naomi I was just so happy to be back at home." It was true she was happy to be back in the Western castle she loved it there.

Sesshomaru looks at her, and says, "Come on Rin we will show Naomi to her new bedroom." He knew it would be fairly close to his as he liked Rin near him just in case he was needed for any reason.

Rin replies, "Can she have the one right next to mine that's attached by a door please Lord Sesshomaru." He knew that room traditionally was meant for his intended but it would serve well.

He thinks for a moment, and says, "That room will work fine Rin." He didn't care what others thought and as soon as Rin aged a little more he'd move them both to different rooms. He knew eventually Rin would marry and Naomi would no longer be needed.

Rin smiles, and says, " Now we can have more sleepover's." Rin is so happy she can't wait to show Naomi her new room or to talk the older woman into many nights of sleeping together.

Naomi follows her, and Lord Sesshomaru upstairs to her new bedroom. Lord Sesshomaru opens the door for them. Rin, and Naomi enter the large bedroom. Lord Sesshomaru announces, "You'll be staying here Naomi, and if you want to check on Rin or if she needs you. The both of you can use that door over there that joins the two rooms."

Naomi looks around her new room it has nice long purple curtains with white sheer curtains under them. There is an extremely large bed in the middle of the room covered in furs. A dressing table with a mirror in a deep cherry finish with a matching dresser, and a desk with a candle sitting on it as well as ink, and a quill. Naomi opens the door to the adjoining room to see Rin's room. Naomi quickly sees everything a little girl could want in Rin's room. Not to mention all the same things that were in Naomi's room but Rin had shelves filled with toys while Naomi had a balcony that looked over the garden.


	7. Chapter 7

Page 6

Naomi looks at Sesshomaru bows, and says, "Thank you very much Lord Sesshomaru." Then she looks at Rin, and asks, "Do you want to help me unpack?" Rin smiles, and says, "Yes that will be fun Naomi. I can't wait to show you my room and all my things."

Sesshomaru turns to Naomi, and says, "Once you get Rin to bed for the evening I want to see you in my office so that I can tell you all of your new responsibilities with Rin." Naomi nods her head, and says, "Yes Sir, Lord Sesshomaru." Then she turns to Rin, and says, "Ok now that my clothes are away let's go take a bath."

Rin turns to her, and asks, "Can you add some bubbles please?" She absolutely adored bubbles in the bath but didn't usually get them. Naomi smiles at her, and says, "Yes anything to get you into the hot springs Rin." She was tired from the journey as she carried the girl some of the way.

Rin starts jumping up, and down then she shouts, "You're like the best big sister ever." Rushing off to her room so they can get to the hot springs quickly.

Rin, and Naomi grab some clothes, and go into the room where the hot springs are where Naomi adds bubbles to the water she knew they wouldn't last long. Naomi helps Rin get undressed then she gets undressed, and they get into the very large hot spring. Naomi helps her wash her back, and hair while Rin blows bubbles at her causing the both of them to giggle. Soon they're both done, and drying off Naomi helps Rin get into her pajamas, and she puts on clean clothes. Naomi brushes Rin's hair putting it into braids then she brushes her own hair putting it into a bun. Rin suddenly turns to her, and asks, "Naomi would you mind if I started calling you Mommy?"

Naomi looks at her, and replies, "You could call me mommy if you like Rin I don't mind. Now let's get you into bed." She was touched that the girl was already so fond of her. Rin goes into her room with Naomi following closely behind her, and picks out a book then Rin gets into her bed. Rin looks at her, and asks, "Could you read me this story Mommy?"

Naomi smiles, and says, "Sure I'll read it to you." Rin gets under the covers, and lies down in the bed Naomi lies down next to her reading the story until she falls asleep. Naomi put the book back away on the shelf, and quietly leaves the room.

Naomi heads down the hallway to Lord Sesshomaru's office, and she knocks on the door. She waits for permission to enter the room, and soon gets it. Naomi opens the door, and goes into the office she quietly walks across the room then she takes a seat near Sesshomaru. Naomi says, "You wanted to talk with me Lord Sesshomaru?"

He replies, "Yes, Naomi when it comes to Rin I need you to keep her entertained when I'm busy. You'll also be in charge of her daily lessons. I expect you to instruct her at least three hours a day. You'll need to keep a close watch on her as one of my enemies Naraku has tried to kidnap her before. If she is gone I expect you to be gone with her, or dead from trying to protect her do you understand?"

Naomi replies, "No problem Lord Sesshomaru. I will make sure Rin is safe, and well taken care of always." She couldn't bear the thought if she had failed to protect Rin. He is puzzled, and asks her, "Do you not value your life human?" He was honestly confused by the reply no one he ever hired was truthfully willing to risk their life for the child.

Naomi smiles, and replies, "I value it Lord Sesshomaru but I have protected someone before, and I almost lost my life then so I no longer fear death." Sesshomaru then asks, "What exactly can you do Naomi?" He was now curious about the strange human that was willing to give her life up for his ward.

Naomi replies, "I don't wish to brag Lord Sesshomaru you may ask what you want if I can't do the task I'll let you know. But I will tell you that Lady Hitomi did have me educated with the demon children from 5 years until I was 12 years."

Sesshomaru smirks, and says, "Here then Naomi read this to me, and then tell me what you think of it." He wanted to see if she had put the education she was given to good use or if she just sat there.

Naomi looks at the document saying, "But I'm only human, and my opinion doesn't really matter Lord Sesshomaru." She knew that was the right answer she was smart enough to know when a demon was trying to trick her.

He replies, "You're very smart for a human, but I want you to do as I ask as I wish to assess your intelligence." He was thrilled she'd make a fine educator for Rin he now wouldn't need to hire a tutor as Rin matured. That would save him both time and money not that he needed to save the money but the time he'd save not having to find the right educator for Rin was greatly appreciated. He was hopeful she knew enough to educate Rin in all a female needed to know to be married to a lord. If Naomi knew how to read she could learn with Rin the proper manners for a lady of the house. His hope was to marry both off once Rin was of age since she had grown fond of the woman already he thought it would be best for Rin if she stayed in her life once Rin matured into a woman.


	8. Chapter 8

Page 7

Naomi read the document out loud to Lord Sesshomaru, and once she had finished she started laughing. Naomi looks at him, and asked, "You're not seriously considering this?" Sesshomaru raises an eyebrow, and asks, "Why not?" He of course knew why not but he wanted to test her intelligence and see what she had to say on the matter.

Naomi looks at him, and says, "This Lord is proposing taking your best fighters in exchange for his worst that's just plan ridiculous Lord Sesshomaru." He looks at her, and replies, "Good point Naomi no wonder why Lady Hitomi had you as her personal assistant." He was impressed it took him a while of reading it to realize that was what the other Lord wanted because of how it was written.

Naomi blushes, and says, "Thank you for the compliment Lord Sesshomaru." She knew Lords didn't often give compliments, and when they did it was truly meant. He quickly replies, "Don't get used to it I'm sure it won't happen too often Naomi. You may go now I'll expect you to report on Rin's progress every night."

Naomi smiles softly at him, and says, "Alright good night Lord Sesshomaru". She kind of liked the idea of talking to him alone every night even if he never wanted her, she would most definitely enjoy his company.

Just as she was about to leave she notices Sesshomaru groaning, and rubbing his shoulders Naomi stops in her tracks. She decided to speak up, and say, "I could make your shoulders feel better if you'd like Lord Sesshomaru." He gives her a low growl for her defiance but finally says, "Fine anything to make this pain go away." He was torn on being angry, and grateful to her.

Naomi blushes, and says, "Um... Lord Sesshomaru could you remove your top from your shoulders at least it will make it easier for me to find the sore spots without the clothes in the way." Sesshomaru looks at her surprised, and asks, "Why didn't you just ask me to remove my top Naomi?" He loved the blush on her cheeks but he was curious as any other female would have told him to remove the shirt completely.

Naomi looks at him, and replies, "Because it wasn't necessary Lord Sesshomaru." She mentally thinks to herself I doubt I could have prevented myself from drooling if I had, and why torment myself with what I can't have.

Naomi starts massaging his shoulders earning several groans from him she notices how nice he smells, and how muscular his shoulders are. Naomi wonders what it would feel like to be held in his arms but all too soon for her she's done with the massage. Naomi says, "There you go Lord Sesshomaru I'll see you tomorrow."

Sesshomaru replies, "Thanks Naomi I feel better" he thinks (man I wonder what it would feel like to have her massage my entire back, and chest no I shouldn't think such things she is a human).

Naomi leaves the office, and goes to her bedroom where she changes into her nightgown, and gets into bed. She falls asleep dreaming of Sesshomaru's hot body, and strong muscles. She wakes up really early because she's too hot to sleep so she grabs her robe, and goes out onto the balcony she can see the sun is just starting to rise in the East. The cool night air was cooling her hot skin down making her feel so much better. She suddenly felt as if she's being watched so she turns around to see Jaken staring at her with a strange look in his eyes. Jaken says, "That was not a smart idea human in your current state of arousal every male demon in the area has noticed it by now. Come back in, and close the door quickly before you get hurt."

Naomi looks at Jaken, and says, "I'm not aroused I'm just hot but I'll come in, and close the door I have cooled off enough in fact I am starting to get chilled or maybe it's the fact your here." Jaken smirks, and says, "Deny it all you want human my demon nose doesn't lie. Now that we're alone Naomi you can help me take care of my current problem."

Naomi looks at him confused, and asks, "What problem might that be Jaken?" She wasn't found of the toad but she knew he was a squealer, and would tell Sesshomaru if she didn't at least offer to help.

He says, "You have made me painfully hard, and I need relief that you'll provide Naomi." He looked at her through lust filled eyes it had been a long time since he had thought of taking a female due to his duties. In her case he'd make an exception his lord wouldn't care as long as he didn't hurt the girl.

Naomi looks at him really pissed off, and responds, "Not in your wildest dreams Jaken I don't like you, and you don't like me." She sure as heck wasn't going to lose her virginity to the ugly toad.

He ran towards her, and Naomi quickly dodges him she opens back up the balcony doors, as he charges at her again she grab his staff. Once she has his staff she uses it to hit him in the crotch, and send him flying across the castle grounds then she quickly shuts, and locks the balcony doors not wanting to be attacked twice in one night. She thinks about what Jaken said a moment she finally realizes what he was saying, and she starts to blush wondering if Sesshomaru had smelt her arousal or worse yet him knowing he was the reason for it. She shook her head knowing odds were Sesshomaru had no idea that she was attracted to him and even if he knew he wouldn't care.


	9. Chapter 9

Page 8

It's still really early but Naomi storms down the hall, and pounds on Lord Sesshomaru bedroom door to angry to care if she makes him angry now. Sesshomaru growls really angry, "Who the hell is it?" She yells at him, "It's me Naomi I have to talk to you its urgent." She knew it wasn't a good idea to wake a demon Lord but it was her responsibility to report what happened immediately.

He growls louder in annoyance saying, "Can't it wait until morning?" He knew it was close to morning but he wasn't ready to get up out of bed yet. Naomi responds back to him, "I don't think so since I just sent Jaken flying across the castle grounds. I'm sure he's not going to be able to move for several hours. I'd hate to be the cause of his death, and receive your wrath for not informing you."

Sesshomaru's bedroom door went flying open, and he yelled, "Why the heck did you do that?" His eyes flickered between red, and gold as he caught the scent of her lingering arousal. Naomi replies, "Jaken said I had somehow aroused him, and that I had to help him fix the problem. I fixed the problem the only way I was willing to with him."

Sesshomaru smirks, and says, "Is that his staff you have?" He was impressed that she had managed to fend him off with his own staff. Naomi honestly replies, "Yes I used it to hit him (blush tinting her cheeks), and send him flying across the castle grounds you can return it to him when you get him."

Naomi starts to leave when Sesshomaru grabs her wrist, and pulls her into him. He gives her a sweet gentle kiss on the lips which she returns without thinking. All too soon he pulls away from her, and heads down the stairs to find Jaken. She stands there a moment touching her lips stunned by Sesshomaru's actions also confused about why she had returned the gesture. She couldn't figure out why he had even kissed her first maybe he too had been effected by her smell. Sesshomaru himself was confused as to why he had kissed the human but her lips were softer than any demonness he had ever had the pleasure of kissing.

She heads to Rin's Bedroom to start her day with Rin still a little shocked by the kiss wondering what it meant if anything. Pushing the idea aside that it meant anything deciding it was a heat of the moment thing because she had hurt Jaken or because she had been aroused, and he smelled it losing self-control for one moment.

**~ Four Months Pass~**

Since that day when Sesshomaru kissed her, she has slowly fallen head over heels in love with Sesshomaru now she was really hoping to someday become Rin's real mother. But to do so she would need to get Sesshomaru to somehow fall in love with her as well. The biggest challenge would be that she was human, and Sesshomaru wished to mate with a female Inu demon. Plus other than her and Rin he really seemed to dislike being around humans.

Jaken still avoids Naomi as much as he can frankly she scared him which she finds to be very funny a demon afraid of a human. Sesshomaru has been a hard man to read though on occasion she caught him holding her hand which he usually claims as an accident, he's hugged her, and one night when he kissed Rin goodnight he kissed her as well.

Tonight she was woken up by a really bad thunderstorm, and Rin screaming. She yells into Naomi's bedroom, "HELP Naomi I'm really scared." Naomi runs into her room, and says, "Would you like me to stay in here with you Rin?" Hoping that doing so would be enough to sooth, and comfort the child.

Rin turns to her, and asks, "Can we go sleep with Lord Sesshomaru, Naomi?" She always felt safest when she was with him she couldn't understand why it was frowned upon.

Naomi pales looks at her, and says, "I don't know if that's such a good idea Rin. You are getting a little old to be doing this." She really didn't want to share a bed with the handsome demon doing so would only torment her more. Rin starts crying, and pleads, "Please Naomi I need to feel safe but I don't want to leave you either." She doesn't understand Naomi's reluctance to do as she asks.

Naomi sighs but finally agrees, "Ok Rin just please don't cry." She thinks to herself this is such a bad idea. Perhaps she'd be lucky and Sesshomaru would insist that Rin return to her room with Naomi.

They both walk down the hallway to Sesshomaru's bedroom Naomi gently knocks on the door but there is no answer causing Rin to open the door a little. Rin quietly says, "Lord Sesshomaru?" He groans, and asks, "What do you need Rin?" He hated being woken up especially in the middle of the night. He could hear the thunder in the background, and knew instantly why the child was there.

Rin replies, "Can we sleep with you Lord Sesshomaru." She crosses her fingers that he doesn't just send them back to Naomi's room. He sits up in bed, and says, "WE! Who is with you Rin?" He assumed the child had woken up, heard the thunder, and came directly to his room alone as usual.

Naomi responds, "I am Lord Sesshomaru I told her it was a bad idea but she insisted." She isn't sure if she wants him to say yes, or no as she is torn between wanting to be in his bed, and not wanting to be in his bed at the same time.

Sesshomaru smirks at Naomi, and says, "I see you both may join me for tonight only ok Rin!" Sesshomaru thinks to himself this is the most interesting way to get a woman into my bed. Rin replies, "Yes Lord Sesshomaru but you know how much thunder frightens me." She was thrilled that he hadn't sent them back to Naomi's room.

Sesshomaru sighs, and says, "Yes I know Rin but you're getting too old for this, and you have Naomi now." He knew the girl was attached to him, and felt more secure around him but she was getting older. Soon she'd begin her transformation into a woman she couldn't keep coming into his bed.

Rin smiles, and says, "Next time I promise Lord Sesshomaru." She had no plans on changing she could only hope he would be too tired to remember her promise the next time.

Rin climbs into the bed with Sesshomaru Naomi slowly follows her he pats the space besides him, and she blushes. Naomi slowly climbed into the bed, and laid down just as soon as she laid down Sesshomaru puts his arm around her, and he pulls her into his chest. Naomi quickly snuggled into his chest, and fall asleep listening to his heartbeat. Sesshomaru thinks to himself **[how did I managed to get such a beautiful woman in my bed snuggling into my chest] **before he shakes the thought from his mind and scolding himself for thinking such a thing of a human. He also eventually falls asleep happy, and content for the first time in many years little did he know that his inner beast wished to claim this female human as its mate and was already making plans on doing so.


	10. Chapter 10

Page 9

Naomi woke up early as usual, and gently snuck out of the bed so that she wouldn't wake Sesshomaru. Rin was already up, and sitting on the floor Naomi quietly walk over to her. Naomi held out her hand for Rin to take so that they could leave the room without waking Sesshomaru up.

Jaken sends the bedroom door flying open. He races in panicked, and yelling, "Lord Sesshomaru I can find Rin or Lady Naomi anywhere!" He was truly terrified of what the Western Lord would do to him it was his job to insure Rin was always safe while she slept.

Sesshomaru instantly wakes up, and growls out, "They're over there Jaken you idiot." He then asks with an eyebrow raised, "Now Jaken tell me exactly when Naomi earned the Lady title?" Jaken replies, "Sorry Lord Sesshomaru I didn't mean to wake you. I have referred to Lady Naomi in this manner since she hurt me my Lord I don't wish to anger her again."

Sesshomaru glares at him and says, "You really are useless Jaken when you can be whipped by a human female. Seriously you should consider taking up some training to increase your strength." Jaken replies, "Well that human female sure as heck hits like she's a demon Lord Sesshomaru." He was positive the woman had demon like strength he knew no other human woman had ever harmed him the way she did.

He asks, "Why exactly are you concerned for Rin, and Naomi?" He was growing annoyed with the useless Kappa who was unwilling to admit he was a wimp. Jaken replies, "I have received news that Naraku is headed here to take them by force if necessary to his castle." He knew that this news would anger his Lord but he had a responsibility to tell him what he knew.

Lord Sesshomaru quickly responds, "Assign extra guards to them immediately. Naomi you'll have to sleep in Rin's room until I check this information out." Naomi looks at him, and says, "Yes, Sir Lord Sesshomaru." She most certainly didn't want the girl alone if there was a chance that this man would kidnap her. Who knew what this man had planned for the child.

Rin, and Naomi leave Sesshomaru's bedroom going to her bedroom shortly after they enter the room Rin starts a pillow fight. Rin yells, "I got you Mommy." Naomi giggles, and says, "No I got you Rin." Quickly picking a pillow up, and gently hitting her with it.

They both start giggling loudly, and hitting each other gently with the pillows after a while they stop playing, and plop on the bed. Rin then asks, "Can I learn my lessons outside today please Mommy." Naomi responds, "Sure Rin as long as we stay close to the castle." Rin jumps up, and down yelling, "Yippy!"

They get dressed, and head downstairs once they're both downstairs they eat breakfast. After breakfast they head outside where Naomi teaches Rin her lessons for the day. Shortly after that a creäture that looks like Jaken comes over to the both of them. When the unknown person walks up, and says, "Lord Sesshomaru has sent me to get Rin, Naomi."

Naomi replies, "Where Rin goes so do I, who exactly are you?" She knew it wasn't Jaken as he was now always respectful to her. The mystery man then says, "I'm disappointed that you don't remember me I'm Jaken, Naomi." He was confused his illusion was a perfect replica of the Kappa.

Naomi quickly replies in an angry tone, "Oh no you're definitely not Jaken! I don't know who you are, but I'll gladly take Rin to see Lord Sesshomaru without you!" The mystery man yells, "NO, I'm to take just Rin." He was both angry, and scared if she reached Sesshomaru with the girl his plan would fail.

Naomi replies now really pissed off, "Over my dead body whoever you are!" She most certainly wasn't about to let this impostor have the child seriously how stupid did this man think she was. The mystery man finally asks, "You couldn't possibly know that I'm not Jaken as I say Naomi." He was both smug, and arrogant hoping that this would fool her into handing the child over out of fear.

Naomi smirks, and replies, "First of all Jaken calls me Lady Naomi, and second he's terrified of me, so who exactly are you impostor?" She knew she had him now, and the look of shock on his face was priceless.

The mystery man finally admits, "Alright you got me I'm Naraku just then his image changes back to normal." Naomi glares at Naraku, and says, "You can't have her she wants to stay here with Lord Sesshomaru." She didn't know this man and she knew that at least with Sesshomaru, Rin was safe.

Naraku yells, "Hand her over, and I may spare your life Naomi." She quickly replies, "I won't be handing her over to the likes of you. Where she goes I go and she's not going anywhere with you Naraku."

Naomi manages to distract Naraku while she signals to Rin to head inside to safety. Rin runs inside to Lord Sesshomaru while Naomi outside dealing with Naraku. Naraku asks, "Where exactly did Rin go missy."

Naomi replies, "She's safe, and away from the likes of you Naraku." She knew he'd catch on to her scent fading but she wanted the child safe from harm first. Naraku growls in annoyance at the delay in getting what he wants but he comes up with a new plan to get what he wants. He so hated when his information led to him being discovered by his intended victim before he could fully carry out his plans. He hated having to think on his feat which was why he usually had his spies tell him what he needed to know before attempting anything sinister or underhanded. He hadn't been properly informed about this nanny she was intelligent and clever not something found in common servants.


	11. Chapter 11

Page 10

Naraku yells, "You little bitch I'll just take you instead you're his mistress are you not?" Naomi laughs, and says, "I'm no such thing I'm only Rin's nanny, and I'm of no value to you Naraku." He glares at her, and says, "I don't believe you Naomi" He could smell Sesshomaru all over her they had obviously shared a bed what other reason would there be to share a bed with a woman.

Sesshomaru rushes outside of his castle to where Naomi, and Naraku are standing. Sesshomaru says, "She speaks the truth she's only Rin's nanny Naraku. Seriously Naraku do you really think I would lower myself to claim a human mistress."

Naraku glares at him, and says, "I don't believe you I can smell your scent all over her." Sesshomaru chuckles, and says, "My castle is full of my scent it has no meaning Naraku. Unless it were coming from inside of her which it is not."

Naraku smirks, and says, "Well if you don't want her can I have her she's quite beautiful. You could always get Rin a new nanny so I could have my fun with this one." Sesshomaru responds, "Rin likes this nanny so you can go find another human female to mate with somewhere else."

Naraku pushes Naomi aside so that he can start fighting with Sesshomaru landing punches, and kicks on each other. Naraku uses his tentacles, and Sesshomaru uses his whip of light to cut Naraku's tentacles they both had gotten so into their fighting that they had completely forgotten about Naomi.

She crossed her arms now angry about being ignored that she used this time to her advantage. She went inside the castle, and got Jaken she knew he would know how to help her, and would be too afraid to argue with her. Jaken asks, "What is it Lady Naomi?"

Naomi looks at him, and says, "I need a weapon so that I can help Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken quickly replies, "Lord Sesshomaru doesn't need any help he's a full-blooded demon, and he can handle himself."

Naomi looked at him, and says, "I'm sure that he can take care of himself Jaken but Naraku would never expect a mere human to attack him." Jaken quickly finds one of the lighter swords for Naomi to use in the fight, and then she instructs him, "Make sure to keep Rin busy as well as safe while the fight is going on or else."

Naomi heads back outside to the very heated fight between Naraku, and Sesshomaru. She silently moves a good distance behind Naraku where she observes the fight hiding the sword she had behind her. She started watching to see if there was any pattern to their fighting after a while she found one. Naraku started backing off a little to try a different attack approach on Sesshomaru but before he has a chance to. She ran over to him, and plunged the blade right into the center of his chest inches from where his heart was. Both Naraku, and Sesshomaru looked at her shocked she quickly pulled the blade back out as Naraku changed into purple smoke, and disappeared leaving the remains of a puppet behind. Naomi yells, "Show yourself Naraku you coward."

Naraku growls slightly at the loss of his puppet but he now knows he wants Naomi for his own all he had to do was get Sesshomaru out-of-the-way. Then he'd be able to claim her as his mate the key was getting both Rin, and Naomi to hate Sesshomaru he had to come up with a plan to do just that. Then when it came time for him to have a mating ball close to mating season Sesshomaru would have to come as he was a lord, and couldn't decline the invitation. Sesshomaru comes over to Naomi and says, "He's gone Naomi. Why did you do that?"

Naomi replies, "Now he'll think twice before trying to take me, or Rin, Lord Sesshomaru." He responds a little miffed, "I would've taken care of him myself Naomi I didn't really need your help." Naomi replies, "I'm aware of that Lord Sesshomaru but that doesn't help me or Rin when you're away from the castle on business." Sesshomaru turns to her, and says, "You're a unique and strange human Naomi."

Naomi is unsure if that was a compliment or an insult so she decides to say, "Thanks lord Sesshomaru." She hoped she had left an impression on Naraku that she wasn't one to be messed with, and that he should leave Rin alone.

Within moments a messenger arrives he hands Sesshomaru an invitation to a mating ball to be held on the Southern lands. He was sure that Naraku was somehow behind it but he had to attend worse yet he had to bring Naomi since she was of age, and not a slave. He grabbed Naomi's hand, and led her as well as Rin to their rooms. He placed formal kimonos for both Rin, and Naomi on the bed saying "There is a mating ball you and your daughter must attend."

Naomi looked at Sesshomaru oddly saying, "Why am I to go to a mating ball I am not a demon?" She was honestly confused demons didn't usually take human mates it was highly unheard of.

Sesshomaru growled, "It's not just for demons, and all must attend now dress yourself, and my ward. We will leave immediately after you both are presentable." He then storms out to his room to get ready he was more annoyed about having to attend than with her.

Naomi washes both Rin, and herself before dressing them both in the formal kimonos, and fixing their hair. She takes Rin's hand, and heads out the door finding Sesshomaru in the hallway waiting on them. He takes them to the court-yard, and forms his cloud carrying them both to the South. Soon they land in the Southern lands castle court-yard. He bows at the Southern lord Daisuke saying, "I am here for the ball along with my ward Rin, and her adopted mother Naomi."

Daisuke took her hand, and kissed it saying, "It's a pleasure to meet such a pretty woman." He was slightly surprised Naomi was pretty by any standards for a human she was stunning most humans were rather plain.

Sesshomaru could feel his beast banging against his cage he scoffed at the beast there was no way he was going to mate a human female, and that was final he wasn't going to follow the path of his sire. Even so he couldn't help the small growl that passed his lips from Daisuke's actions.

Naomi replied, "I thank you for the compliment but I am not interested in a relationship with a lion demon as I don't like to share." She had seen enough demons to know which ones took more than one mate.

Daisuke smirked saying, "Very well Lady Naomi I am sure you will find someone here that lord Sesshomaru would approve of." He doubted his own words he could tell the lord had an interest in her.

She followed Daisuke to the ballroom that was filled with demons, and humans a like. Naomi held Rin's hand, and made her way over to the other women that had children with them. Naomi settled in letting Rin get comfortable with the other kids. Once Rin was settled she mingled with the other guests briefly before heading back to Rin. When she got there a girl came up to her, and said, "I'm Kanna I have Rin's soul in my mirror you must follow me quietly, or Rin will die."

Naomi quietly followed Kanna all the way to a back room closing, and locking the door behind her. Naraku grabbed Naomi, and Rin turning to Kagura saying, "You two follow us to my castle."

He took off to his castle once there he threw Rin, and Naomi into a cell. Naomi quickly checked the cell only to find no way out for her however Rin could fit in between the bars of the small window that appeared to be at ground level. She'd have to lift the child to help her out but Rin could escape.


	12. Chapter 12

Page 11

Once Naraku was gone she quickly removed Rin's extra layers of her formal kimono, and made a make shift basket out of one. Naomi asked, "Do you remember what I taught you to do if you ever became lost?"

Rin nodded saying, "You told Rin to follow the setting sun because it leads West to lord Sesshomaru. To stay close to water also to find, and eat plants that are eatable. To sleep in places that has a lot of scent around it like a mint or lilac bush. Rin should use her judgment about who to trust, and if possible find InuYasha as he is Lord Sesshomaru's brother, and despite being grumpy will keep me safe until lord Sesshomaru or you can get me."

Naomi nodded her head thrilled that Rin had remembered it all especially since Sesshomaru had insisted that Naomi stop teaching her such a useless skill. She smiled at her saying, "Rin you have to go through these bars, and get help you're not safe here. It's not going to be easy but out there you have a chance to reach safety something you won't have here."

Rin looked concerned asking, "What about you mommy?" She was truly concerned for the woman she truly felt was her mother. At the same time she was concerned about herself she would have to travel an unknown distance alone.

Naomi replied, "I need you to go so that you can find someone to help me. If you stay we both will be hurt I can only protect you so much. I don't want you getting hurt if I can prevent it Rin. He will hurt you the most because that would hurt lord Sesshomaru the most."

Rin nodded in understanding saying, "I will get help mommy, Rin won't fail." She let Naomi lift her, and slipped between the bars quietly taking off into the unknown. Once she was out of view Naomi took each piece of Rin's formal dress that would have kept her from fitting in between the bars. She took great care in hiding them in places that would be difficult to reach so it would take Naraku days to get to the piece of clothing. All to keep them from realizing that she was gone as it would take a few days for them to figure it out, and by then Rin would be too far away to track. She prayed for her child's safety, and her lord's forgiveness for the difficult choice she had to make.

Naraku barged into the cell growling, "Where is the child woman?" He was rather pissed that in the short time he had left them alone she had managed to hide the child from him. Naomi replied, "I'm not telling you anything she is hidden, and will stay that way until you return us to Lord Sesshomaru." She hoped he wouldn't notice her partial lie he was hanyu and his senses weren't as sharp as a full demon.

Naraku slapped her across the face, and gripped her wrist tightly saying, "We will see how well you keep her hiding place a secret when I am done with you." He drags her kicking, and screaming into another cell he calls Kohaku into the cell saying, "I am going to get some information from her, and while I do you will search the other cell for her child Rin."

Kohaku nodded, and turned heading to the other jail cell to find Rin. Naraku instantly attacked Naomi in return she kicked, bit, and scratched despite having a large number of tentacles he didn't seem to be getting very far, and some had been cut off while others were injured. Naraku backed off calling out, "Kanna get in here, and show this female what her Lord is doing while she's captured."

Kanna held her mirror so that Naomi could see into it. It showed Sesshomaru with a young female demon they were dancing with each other. Naomi sighed hoping that Rin was ok out there alone but there really was no other choice. She watched as their dancing got heated, and she asked him to return to her room. He agreed once there they both were in her room clothes came off, and they soon rutted in the bed Naomi knew he hadn't claimed her she knew when a male claimed a female they howled. Naraku chuckled saying, "Is he really worth your loyalty woman he is gaining physical pleasure while you will get nothing but pain."

Naomi replied, "My loyalty isn't to him but to Rin, and I will protect her even if it means my death. I wouldn't turn my child over to you no matter what he did." In a fit of anger Naraku shot out a tentacle towards Naomi who quickly moved out-of-the-way unfortunately it did hit Kanna killing her instantly. Naomi looked at him, and said, "If this is how you treat your own child how am I to trust you with mine?"

Naraku stormed out he'd have to find another way to get to her perhaps if he claimed her body she'd be more willing to talk. He was going to have to plan out every delicious moment in great detail.

**~ Back With Rin ~**

Rin started out by following the setting sun her first goal was to find water. She listened to the sounds in the area, and soon heard the sound of running water. She took a drink at the water's edge, and surveyed the direction the river went so that she could stay close to water. Naomi had impressed upon her how important water was to a human. Rin knew not to run as it made you grow tired faster but instead keeping a steady pace covered more ground. She smiled as she found a berry bush that had eatable berries. The first night she had to campout alone she had found a small cave that only a child could fit into to use. All she could think of was her mother, and how she had to get her help. The sooner they were both safe, and together the sooner Rin would feel better.

**~ With Sesshomaru in The Southern Lands ~**

He woke up the next morning with a demonness sleeping beside him she was truly unworthy of him but he couldn't kill her as she would be expected to return home. He was angry with himself for allowing the rut to happen. His beast had bombarded his mind with images of Naomi doing the things this female had done, and his whole body had become overwhelmed with lust. He dressed, and left he didn't care what her, or her family thought of his actions he wanted to check on his ward, and Naomi so they could return to the Western lands as soon as possible. He for one wanted to be as far away from that demonness as possible he also wished to see a healer to see if anything could be done to fix his beast. He went to the room they were assigned after knocking, and receiving no answer. He opened the door, and he saw the room was empty in fact they had never been in the room he could tell by the lack of their scent. Sesshomaru growled in annoyance his ward, and nanny had been taken and the female he had rutted with had been a distraction for him so that he wouldn't have checked last night making it now impossible for him to track them by scent. That female was going to pay with her life he was going to know who took them, and where they were only then would he consider sparing her life.

**~ Back With Naomi Being Held by Naraku ~**

It had been a full moon since her capture her body was bloody, beaten, Whipped, and bruised. Naraku had finally figured out that Rin was gone, and the only thing he had was a worthless nanny that could easily be replaced. The only thing he could still take from her was her innocence he had never met such a willful human not once during his torture of her did she ask him to stop, or offer the information he wanted to get him to stop. Sure he had his share of battle scars caused by her but he wanted to completely break her. She had earned his respect in a sense, and he wasn't sure if he should kill her when he was finished or if he should let her live he couldn't truly tell which would be worse for her.

**~ With Rin Heading West ~**

Rin was proud of herself she had made her way to a village where the village Miko named Kaede that seemed to know Sesshomaru's brother InuYasha. Kaede had sent a message to the Western castle that the village Miko of the InuYasha Forest needed to speak with the Western Lord on an urgent matter. Until one of the two showed up at the village Kaede would care for the child. Kaede was impressed with the little girl whoever the child's teacher had been had taught her well. It wasn't long before InuYasha's group had returned to the village, and once Rin explained the situation InuYasha promised the child that he'd rescue her mother from Naraku.

**~ With Sesshomaru in The Southern Lands ~**

He had done everything he could to get information from the demonness only to get nothing causing him to kill her in a fit of rage. He stormed to the Southern Lord, and after assuring him that if his ward was harmed that he would return to kill him as well. He took off to the Western castle upon arriving there he was told of the village Miko's request. He went to the InuYasha's forest Miko only after assuring that his brother was nowhere around. He carefully entered the Miko's hut shocked to find his ward Rin there safe, and sound so he asked, "What is the meaning of this Miko?"

Kaede replied, "Your ward found her way to my village it seems her nanny Naomi instructed that this was a safe place." She was thrilled to see the look of surprise on Lord Sesshomaru's face. It wasn't often he was taken by surprise by anything.

He turned to Rin, and asked, "You are here alone?" He was surprised he expected to find Naomi as well not just his ward. He wasn't sure if he should be happy or angry with the woman.

Rin nodded saying, "Mommy helped me escape but she couldn't follow. I followed all her training you know the ones you told her were useless. She's still trapped with Naraku he had taken us are you going to go rescue her now?"


	13. Chapter 13

Page 12

Sesshomaru wasn't going to lie to the child it was below his status as Western lord. If the wench was still alive he'd ban her from the Western lands, and from seeing Rin. Either way he was going to kill Naraku for touching what was his. Perhaps if Naomi wasn't around he'd be able to get his beast back under control, and return to searching for a proper bitch for Lady of Western Lands. He replied to Rin, "I will end the hanyu that dared to touch what is mine."

Before she could ask him more he had taken off on his cloud towards Naraku's castle. Rin sighed as she sat with Kaede the old woman was nice, and all but for some reason she felt as if Naomi wouldn't be returning to her. Sesshomaru flew quickly to where Naraku's castle was until now he had no reason to deal with the annoying hanyu. Now he would kill the vile creäture, and be done with him.

**~With Naomi and Naraku~**

Naraku stormed into the cell where his prisoner was being held he grabbed her, and the two of them struggled. Naomi fought so hard that he actually had to take a break between chaining up each of her limbs. Once he had ripped her clothes off of her he noticed that she had stopped fighting. He was perplexed the whole time he was raping her that once he was done he asked, "Why didn't you struggle?"

Naomi glared at him replying, "Why would I want to hurt myself more than necessary? What is it with you demons do you think all humans are stupid some of us do know how to use our brains." Naraku was impressed this girl was smarter than she appeared so he asked, "Why didn't you beg me to stop did you enjoy it?" A smirk appeared on his face he was enjoying tormenting her.

Naomi glared at him angrily saying, "You wouldn't have stopped if I asked, and if I gave you the information you desired about Lord Sesshomaru or his ward Rin I'd be dead." Naraku grinned he had enjoyed her screams of pain as he had claimed her innocence. So he decided he'd claim her again this time in her ass her screams of pain this time were even more delicious than the first time.

InuYasha's group had arrived at Naraku's castle they could tell they were too late from the screams they could hear coming from Naomi. They rushed up in hopes to keep Naraku from killing the poor girl. InuYasha raced up to where he could hear the screams coming from however he wasn't first to get into the room Sesshomaru had raced past him with his eyes blood-red. Sesshomaru threw Naraku against the wall growling out, "You dare touch what is mine. You shall die for your ignorance."

InuYasha rushed forward, and grabbed Naraku's keys that belonged to Naomi's chains. He rushed over to her along with his group as Kagome, and Sango helped to cover her up the best they could there wasn't match material to work with. Sango, and Miroku took Naomi out to another room once she was safe Sango said, "Miroku you will look for something decent for her to wear. Since I don't trust that afflicted hand of yours, and she's already been through enough."

Miroku nodded as he went in search for a kimono. Naomi looked up, and rasped out, "Water" She was seriously dehydrated and her throat was sore from screaming from the violent and painful loss of her virginity.

Sango nodded saying, "I'm Sango, and over there is Kagome we will help you bathe, and dress your wounds best we can they will need to be looked at once we get to a village. Kagome brought a cup of water to her saying, "Drink it slowly no matter how thirsty you are."

Naomi nodded drinking the water slowly once the little that was there was gone she opened her hand, and asked, "What is this thing?" Kagome looked in surprise at the almost complete jewel in her hand Sango was the only one composed enough to ask, "How did you get that?"

Naomi replied, "I pulled it off while Naraku was having his way with me he was too busy enjoying himself to notice." She had hoped to use the jewel as leverage for her freedom from his grasp she wasn't sure how much longer he was going to keep her alive.

Sango grinned saying, "If you had some fighting skills you'd make a great demon slayer." She was impressed that Naomi had the presence of mind to do anything while being raped.

Kagome took the Jewel, and purified it finally completing it she then wished for the Jewel to no longer exist so no one else could ever be hurt by it. Kagome, and Sango helped Naomi bathe and while Kagome was dressing Naomi's wounds Sango went to see what was taking Miroku so long. Sango got into the room only to have her rear grabbed she spun around, and smacked Miroku upside the head shouting, "Hentai!"

She stormed out of the room, and into the bathing area with the kimono. She helped Naomi with putting her Kimono on both women helped Naomi back into the room, and comfortably onto the bed.

**~ Back With Sesshomaru ~**

He slashed at Naraku's tentacles with his poison claws he didn't care why but they didn't seem to be growing back as quickly as they usually did. He started using his acid whip leaving burn marks across Naraku's chest. He had enough toying with the hanyu so he pulled his sword out, and stabbed him in the stomach, and then in his chest, and straight into his heart. He watched as Naraku's body slumped onto the floor he turned, and headed out of the room to Naomi. InuYasha on the other hand decided that he wasn't going to risk not being sure that the evil hanyu was truly dead. So InuYasha pulled his sword, and used it to turn Naraku into little pieces before starting a fire, and burning the remains until there was nothing left.


	14. Chapter 14

Page 13

Naomi had just come back out into the room when the door ripped open there stood Sesshomaru with his eyes red he was close to transforming the only thing stopping him was harming the others in the castle. Naomi said, "Put me down, and slowly back away before he kills you."

Kagome, and Sango helped her down to the ground, and then both of them slowly backed away. Sesshomaru charged forward growling at her Naomi smiled, and rubbed her thumb on his jagged marks on his cheek. She locked eyes with him before asking, "Are you the one that is always affectionate with me?" She had noticed his markings were more jagged when ever he showed her affection.

Sesshomaru's beast was thrilled usually he was locked away but for now he was in charge so he replied, "Yes it is this Sesshomaru's beast that has always shown affection for you my mate." Naomi looked at him oddly she knew what the word mate meant, and she knew that she wasn't his mate. Naomi asked confused, "How am I your mate?"

Sesshomaru's beast purred she didn't reject the idea even after all she had been through. He nuzzled her cheek saying, "While we are not mates in the true sense of the word you're the mate of my heart. Since Sesshomaru and I disagree about who our mate is going to be neither can truly claim any female. I would however like to place a courting mark on you Naomi to protect you from him."

Naomi was confused about why Sesshomaru would be angry with her but she nodded her head as she felt his claws gently running through her hair it was one of the few places she didn't hurt. She tilted her head slightly, and the beast instantly buried his nose into her neck her scent was still beautiful despite what the spider had done to her. He bit into her neck, and took a small amount of her blood knowing she was injured he didn't want to take a lot. He sealed the wound before biting into his own wrist, and saying, "To complete this you must drink quickly my love before he takes control back."

He moved his wrist to her mouth, and she sucked until the wound healed she didn't like the taste but she knew that he wouldn't have bonded with her unless he felt the other half of himself had plans to hurt her. She smiled at him saying, "Convince him to banish me for a year if he becomes angry enough to kill me."

The beast looked at her oddly but could see pleading in her eyes as he felt his control slip away he could only hope the idea would work. Gold eyes returned Sesshomaru grabbed her, and asked growling, "What did my beast do human?" Naomi replied, "He bit my neck, and had me drink his blood." She was careful about the truth she shared with him she didn't want to deal with his wrath for lying to him.

Sesshomaru growled louder, "You put my ward in grave danger you are unfit to care for her. How could you send her out alone you should have kept her with you."

Naomi glared at him replying, "The only one who put her in grave danger is you. If she wasn't your ward he wouldn't have kidnapped her, and if you weren't so busy rutting I wouldn't have had to send her out alone. I guess it's a good thing that Rin liked the survival lessons so much that she chose to do them in her free time."

Sesshomaru slapped her across her face saying, "Don't you dare talk back to me human wench. I have allowed you too much freedom in my lands, and with my ward I believe you are a bad influence on her. You are to never see Rin again I will not have you corrupt her any further."

She glared at him replying, "You would keep Rin from the woman she considers to be her mother simply because you failed in your duty to protect her where I succeeded. Tell me do you truly think she would have been safer here with me."

Sesshomaru dug his claws in to her sides whispering, "You are lucky my beast shared blood with you or I'd end you now, and not regret it one moment. It would be most unwise of you to come onto the Western Lands again unless you wish your death."

Naomi grinned at him saying, "You can't kill me for a year that is how long this mark will last but that doesn't mean that I will give up Rin without a fight Lord of the Western Lands."

Sesshomaru slashed his claws against her stomach turning while growling out, "Rin belongs to me, and you will stay away or suffer a fate worse than death." He then bounded out of the castle forming his cloud, and heading back to Rin.

InuYasha said, "Didn't I tell you that he'd try to kill you Naomi you should have listened to me, and joined my group when I first asked you."

Kagome glared at him a moment before yelling, "SIT BOY!" She knew that the last thing Naomi needed was ridicule for choosing to stay to care for Rin she also would have offered to help Rin despite Sesshomaru's nature to kill humans.

Naomi could see Kagura in the hall, and said, 'If I let you keep the castle, and everything in it will you take me to the Southern Lands?" She knew technically speaking since the spider had claimed her she was the Lady of the house.

Kagura nodded Sango, and Kagome asked confused , "Why don't you come with us we will take you to Kaede she can heal you?" They didn't understand why she wanted to go with the wind demonness.

Naomi replied, "While that offer is very generous I would be dead before you could get me to her. I know Kagura can fly me, and have me in the Southern Lands very quickly. Besides Lord Daisuke has to care for me honor dictates it since Sesshomaru abandoned me, and I was kidnapped from his home."

Kagome, and Sango nodded leaving with InuYasha to return to the InuYasha Forest, and Kaede's hut. Kagura took out her feather before picking up Naomi and flying to the Southern Lands.

**~ In the southern lands ~**

Kagura landed in the court-yard causing guards, and Lord Daisuke to rush out to the intruder. Once she explained why she was there Lord Daisuke nodded his head, and escorted Kagura to the healers once there she put Naomi down she said, "I completed what I was honor bound to do I will return home now." She then went to the court-yard took out a feather, and took off into the sky heading back to her castle.

Lord Daisuke sighed as the woman left he went to the healers he was stopped outside the door by a woman who said, "My lord we are cleaning her injuries I will come back out when she is decent."

He nodded his head saying, "Thank you Sakura I will be in my office." He most definitely didn't want to violate Naomi's privacy.

They carried Naomi to a special healing tub stripped her, and cleaned her in the water with special healing soap. She was patted dry a wrapped in bandages before helping her dress, and putting her in a bed to rest. Sakura went to Lord Daisuke's office she sighed as she entered she hated delivering bad news. She entered his office saying, "My lord things don't look good for the human I am quite surprised that she is even alive as it seems both the spider, and Lord Sesshomaru injected her with toxic levels of poison. I believe at the moment the poisons are fighting each other and not attacking her."

He groaned as he held his head honor dictated he not let her die so he asked, "Is there anything we can do?" At least if there was nothing he could do he could keep his honor by making her last days as comfortable as possible.

Sakura replied, "For now she is holding her own but perhaps Lady InuKimi can be of help about what will help counter act her sons poison. As for the Spider hanyu's poison his seems to be being attacked by the Western Lords."

He couldn't help but to agree he quickly wrote a note, and gave it to his fastest messenger. He could only hope that Naomi would survive until InuKimi could arrive, and help her.


	15. Chapter 15

Page 14

**~ With Sesshomaru ~**

Sesshomaru had arrived back at the InuYasha forest to pick up his ward. Upon arriving Sesshomaru went into Kaede's hut to fetch his ward Rin. Once he entered the hut, and Rin realized that he was alone she asked, "Where's my mother?"

Sesshomaru replied sternly, "She's not your mother Rin! She was my employee, and I deemed her unworthy of caring for you properly."

Rin looked at him angry saying, "She so did take care of me properly, she even loved me. If it wasn't for her teaching me about plants, and how to avoid strangers until I knew they were trust worthy. I'd still be trapped in that cell if she didn't help me escape, if I had still been in that cell what would have happened to me my Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru glared at the girl he hated that she was right, and that he had overreacted but he had made his decision, and he wasn't about to change it. He looked at Rin saying, "Come Rin it's time to go home this matter isn't up for discussion."

Rin asked hurt she was close to crying, "You mean I will never see Naomi again Lord Sesshomaru" He replied, "I believe it is for the best if you don't."

Tears threatened to spill as she asked, "Can you at least tell me if she was ok when you got there?" She was seriously hurt she wouldn't be seeing Naomi again but she had to know if she had succeeded.

Sesshomaru could smell the salt from her unshed tears, and replied, "She was alive when I left to return to collect you." He knew however from Naomi's scent that she had been badly injured before he injected his poison into her. He'd be surprised if she survived the wounds to see another birthday.

Rin quietly went with her lord back to her home which strangely felt empty without the woman she considered her mother there. Rin started thinking she had to come up with a plan to get her parents back together. She wanted Naomi as a permanent mother which meant she had to get Sesshomaru to claim her as his mate. She sighed realizing how hard that was going to be but perhaps if she was naughty, and chased away all other nannies Sesshomaru would have no choice but to bring her to Naomi or to bring Naomi back to care for her.

**~ With InuKimi ~**

InuKimi was sitting on her balcony when a messenger rushed in delivering an urgent message from Lord Daisuke. After reading it she sighed deciding it was about time her son claimed a mate, and Naomi seemed like a good choice. She gave the messenger the information he needed about her son's poison. She went to collect her own information on Naomi to see if Naomi was truly worthy of her son. Her first stop was her son to gather information on Naomi. She found out that he had gotten her from Lady Hitomi in the eastern lands. She also discovered from Rin that she wanted the woman to be her mother. The servants also seemed to miss the woman, and the Western castle was in utter chaos without her.

She reluctantly headed East leaving her son to deal with the mess he had made. She went to Lady Hitomi, and got Naomi's entire medical information, and she was impressed to say the least. She remembered that Sesshomaru's father General Inu Taisho had given her free rein to keep whoever she wished in her castle, and that rule would stand even when his son had taken over as Lord of the West.

She finally headed South to meet the woman who could help warm her son's cold heart. She prayed to his father General Inu Taisho for help with their son in finally acquiring a mate. She landed at the Southern castle to be greeted by Lord Daisuke. She bowed to him saying, "I have come to meet Naomi."

Lord Daisuke replied, "She isn't doing too well but you're welcome to see her." He escorted her to where Naomi was being held, and once she was at Naomi's bedside he left to return to his business of running the Southern Lands. She handed Naomi's medical information to Sakura saying, "I thought this may be helpful in treating her."

Sakura nodded, and her eyes widened as she read all the information instantly changing her treatment to demon level and not the human treatment she had given her. InuKimi looked at Naomi as her eyes fluttered open the poor girl was sickly pale, and looked literally like hell. Naomi asked, "Who are you? You look a lot like Lord Sesshomaru."

InuKimi smiled replying, "I am his mother, and I believe you are worthy to be my son's mate but first we need to get you well." Naomi replied, "Why would he want me I am a human, and no longer innocent?"

InuKimi hadn't known that she had been raped her son had left out that detail but then he hadn't really told her much at all. She sighed replying, "Do you love my son?"

Naomi replied without hesitation, "Yes I do despite him injuring me." InuKimi smiled saying, "Don't worry my dear when you are well enough to travel I will take you to my home where your training will begin."

Naomi looked confused asking, "What kind of training?" InuKimi replied, "How to fight, and how to win my son's heart."

Sakura handed Naomi a new potion helping her drink it all down it burned her whole body but she didn't want to complain. Sakura said, "As soon as the pain goes down we will have to clean your wounds again."

Naomi reluctantly nodded allowing InuKimi to see the mark on her neck so InuKimi asked, "Did my son mark you?" Naomi replied weekly, "No, his beast did it's just a courting mark as they can't seem to agree."

InuKimi couldn't help but to laugh saying, "His beast picks you he must hate himself. You see his father claimed a human female, and created his half-brother InuYasha. He felt as if his father had betrayed me but his father, and I were never in love I was just to produce an heir for him so he could seek love in whomever he found it in."

Naomi now understood why Sesshomaru had such distaste for humans. Naomi reached for InuKimi's hand, and asked, "Are you going to stay with me?" InuKimi held the girls hand, and admired her strength saying, "I will stay until you are well enough to travel, and then we will both go to my castle in the West."

Naomi paled even more replying, "But your son said he'd kill me if I returned." InuKimi said, "No worries my land belongs to me, and isn't under Western rule besides with you there I can have Rin come visit."

InuKimi watched as Naomi's face lite up saying, "I'd love to see Rin again but after I am fully healed I don't wish to scare the girl or make her feel guilty for not getting help any faster."

InuKimi already loved this woman she was well suited for her son even though he didn't know it yet. She protected and cared for a pup not her own as if she was hers. Also Naomi loved her son unconditionally a rare feature in any woman these days.


	16. Chapter 16

Page 15

InuKimi watched as Sakura took Naomi to the healing pool she watched as the demonness stripped Naomi her eyes widened in shock she had no idea the girl had been tortured so she asked, "What did he want to know?"

Naomi sighed replying, "At first it was Rin's location since he though she was somewhere in the cell. Once he realized she was gone he wanted information about Sesshomaru. I believe I would be dead had I told him anything not that I would have anyway."

Now she was pissed at her son so she asked, "Did he know of your injuries?" She couldn't believe her son had damaged her further she was close enough to death without his interference, and now her chances were even less.

Naomi honestly replied, "I don't know I was being rapped when he came in with his beast in charge. I was removed as quickly as possible from the room to another room where Kagome, and Sango helped tend to my injuries by the time Sesshomaru had come around I was bandaged, and dressed."

InuKimi nodded perhaps all the smells overwhelmed him, and he had missed the extent of her injuries but his beast wouldn't have she wondered how much it was suffering because of her sons actions.

**~ In The West ~**

Sesshomaru spent the night awake unable to gain any rest after dealing with hiring a nanny he was heading straight to a healer to fix his issues with his beast. Next mating season he was going to go out, and mate an eligible demonness perhaps it was time he settled down, and had a family.

Early next morning he hired the new nanny a highly recommended demonness. Rin seemed to get along with her so he left to head to the healer he was just about to enter when he heard Rin scream. He rushed back over to the garden where he had left them where he saw the nanny destroying all of Rin's flower necklaces so he asked, "What's going on here?"

Rin looked up at him with tears streaming down her face saying, "She destroyed the necklace I made for you for art class claiming it wasn't art." Sesshomaru growled at her saying, "You are dismissed I shall find a nanny that can tend to the needs of a human child. I expect you to pack your things and leave the grounds immediately."

The nanny left in a huff Sesshomaru took Rin in to Jaken, and said, "You watch her a moment while I locate another nanny." The same thing kept happening for one reason or another they either quit, or caused Rin to cry so much so that he had no choice but to assign Jaken the task of caring for the child.

Jaken mumbled under his breath, "I don't know why Lady Naomi can't do it she always took good care of the girl." He too agreed with Rin that Naomi was good for his Lord the house seemed so much colder, and chaotic since she left. His Lord's strength seemed to be leaving him as he wasn't getting much sleep, and wasn't eating enough if this continued he'd have to write his mother to come, and check on the Lord's health.

Sesshomaru finally made it to the healers a whole two weeks after he had originally had planned to go. He walked in yelling, "Mika get out here at once, and heal my beast all it does is whine pathetically." Mika moved as quickly as her old body could to tend to her Lord replying, "I'm sorry my Lord this old body doesn't move as quickly as it used to. What seems to be the problem my Lord?"

He sighed saying, "My beast is fixated on a human girl, and all he does is whine about her it's so bad it's affecting my eating, and sleeping." Mika asked, "How do you feel about this human female?"

Sesshomaru replied, "This Sesshomaru holds no feelings for the human female. This Sesshomaru believe his beast just needs to find a worthy demonness to mate but we must wait until next mating season as he put a courting mark on the human."

Mika nodded saying, "The only thing I can do is offer you a dream potion it will give you three days of deep sleep where you will be able to try to reason with your beast. Even if you get nowhere with your beast the sleep will do you some good." Sesshomaru nodded finally agreeing to take Mika's dream potion he really did need the sleep either way and perhaps if he was lucky the issue with his beast would resolve.

**~ With Naomi ~**

InuKimi took the passed out Naomi back to her bed saying to Sakura, "Perhaps you should use hanyu strength I believe the full demon strength potions are too hard on her body." Sakura nodded replying, "I think something to make her feel useful would help with her out look as well but I have no time to go ask the lord what to give her that won't drain her anymore."

InuKimi agreed saying, "I will ask Lord Daisuke." She left to ask Lord Daisuke he suggested asking the servants to go to her with their issues they were always having issues, and he didn't always have time to hear all the issues usually he assigned someone to listen, and record the issues in order of importance but they were busy getting the home ready for the arrival of his first-born. He quickly gathered all the servants, and slaves to make an announcement that they were to go to Naomi, and InuKimi would deliver a report of all problems Lord Daisuke had to resolve at the end of the day.

First thing the next morning Naomi woke up to an infant screaming she slowly sat up in her bed as the woman asked, "Can you get him to stop crying nothing I do works."

Naomi carefully took the infant, and despite him pulling her hair roughly she handled him gently rocking, and signing to him a soft song until he drifted off to sleep. She gently handed the infant back to the woman who stood there absolutely shocked as she held her sleeping son. She sat down finally asking, "Could you please teach me that song?"

Naomi spent most of the morning teaching the woman the song never once noticing the treatments she was being given. Sakura sighed this seemed to be greatly helping her she now felt as if Naomi truly had a chance to make it. That was until a man rushed into the room digging his claws into Naomi glaring at her saying, "What are you telling my mate human."

InuKimi had quickly removed the male explaining everything to him as he had been out patrolling the Southern Lands but it was too late the damage had already been done he had injected her with his toxins in reflex to protect his mate, and son. He looked down at the female and said, "My apologizes I feared you were harming them I have been a tad protective since he was born as he never stops crying."

It was then he realized his son was peacefully sleeping he felt a small hand touch his it was the woman who by her smell should be dead, and now thanks to him her chances were worse than before. She softly said, "You're forgiven I taught her a song to help him sleep he seems to like it."

He looked at his mate who nodded at him with tears in her eyes. Knowing her mate had harmed the woman who had helped her. He turned to look at the frail human female only to see her eyes flutter closed, her hand drop, and her body to start convulsing. He hung his head in shame for not asking first but he was on edge from his sons constant crying. He called out to the great dragon god, "Please save her she doesn't deserve this." He never once though he'd say those words in regard to a human. InuKimi had left, and returned with Lord Daisuke the room became completely quiet as Naomi was covered in light so bright no one could get close.


	17. Chapter 17

Page 16

As the blinding light diminished they realized it wasn't Naomi that was glowing but a woman behind her. She announced, "I am Midoriko the original Shikon Miko." She put her hands on Naomi causing her to stop convulsing, and her breathing to even out. A dragon yōkai materialized next to her. The dragon looked over, and asked, "Which one here prayed to help this human wench?"

Okito raised his hand timidly as the dragon went over to the female's body reached in, and pulled out what appeared to be a soul but to his surprise it was the soul of an Inu demonness. He was confused by this turn of events until the demonness spoke, "I merged with her so that I could have a full life. I have never met anyone as protective of young, and her lord or lady as she is. She already risked her life to save demonness, and the injuries she has now are from protecting a human child."

Midoriko smiled saying, "I believe she is worthy don't you?" The dragon yōkai reached in to the body again instantly regretting it as he was bitten hard enough to draw blood he nodded his head. InuKimi was confused so she asked, "What are you two going to do to her?"

Midoriko replied, "The current Shikon Miko wished the jewel out of existence but the power must go somewhere to finally have peace so we have looked for a worthy vessel to contain the jewel's power."

The Inu demonness bowed at them, and merged back into the human body. Both the Miko, and the yōkai poured there powers into the human female instantly healing her wounds, and cleansing her whole body of all toxins, and poisons. They even managed to return her innocence to her making her once again pure. A few moments after completing the task at hand Midoriko spoke saying, "When she awakens she will be well enough to travel. I would wait at least a moon before starting her training."

Before anyone could ask anything else they were all gone. Leaving all to wonder how long Naomi would be sleeping but they were all relieved that she would now live the life she was meant to have. InuKimi noticed some changes in the human female her skin was now snow-white, and silky soft. Her hair was fuller, thicker, and longer than before. She was taller, and had more curves than before it seemed as if she now had demonness body minus the markings, fangs, and Elvin ears.

**~ In The West ~**

Sesshomaru had drifted off into sleep he walked until he found a meadow with his beast laying in the sun. He sat near the beast asking, "How can we resolve this as it is now affecting both of us."

The beast glared at him saying, "Bring her back, and you will eat and sleep fine." Sesshomaru growled, "You know why I can't besides I won't mate that human female, pick a demonness so we can have a proper heir."

His beast growled, "We don't need any power-hungry demonness that only desires our status. We need Naomi who willingly submitted to being tortured just to protect our pup Rin."

Sesshomaru stood stunned he had been so angry he hadn't realized it was then he had a brief flash back remembering the smells, and the sight of Naomi. He now could clearly smell the pain, and poison in her body from the spider. He could also smell the healing herbs the humans had used to wrap her wounds, and then he went, and inflicted more damage to her already badly injured body. He went to speak to his beast again when a scent came over the meadow, and his beast raced towards it with him following after him at top speed on his cloud. As he got closer he saw his beast licking, and whining at a woman. As he moved closer he said, "This display is pathetic have you no pride."

The beast turned, and glared at him saying, "I've missed my mate it is Inu instinct to greet our mate as such."

He looked to see Naomi sitting there rubbing his beast's muzzle he could feel how soft, and gentle she was being with the 50 foot beast, and despite his large size she had his muzzle in her lap. He asked her, "How did you get here Naomi?"

Naomi sighed replying, "They brought me" she pointed in the distance before adding, "I am now unconscious, and waiting for my body to finish healing. They thought it would help if I visited you, and your beast while you two slept. I told them you wouldn't like it but they insisted."

Sesshomaru stormed over to whom would dare intrude on his dream stopping cold when he saw Midoriko, an Inu demoness, and dragon yōkai standing next to her. He asked, "What is the meaning of this?'

Midoriko said, "We wished to see the one that she loved, the one she is fighting so hard to live for." The Inu demonness stepped forward saying, "Lord Sesshomaru what is wrong with the female what makes her unworthy of being your mate?"

Sesshomaru growled out, "Not that it is any of your business but she is human do I need any other reason? I could give you a second, she could never bear me a full-blooded heir to take over the West."

The Inu female glared at him saying, "You're truly a fool" before going over to his beast and Naomi. Midoriko stepped forward asking, "If she were a demonness would you mate with her?"

Sesshomaru looked over at Naomi saying, "If she was a demonness I would indeed consider her for a potential mate." Midoriko huffed saying, "I will leave you two fools together" she went to join Naomi, and the other females.

The dragon grumbled but asked, "Did you know the extent of her injuries, or what she suffered protecting your secrets, and ward?" Sesshomaru replied, "No I don't I wasn't quite paying attention I was too angry that she had sent the child out alone."

The dragon stepped forward, and placed his hand on Sesshomaru's head, and the images of what happened to Naomi flooded his mind, he could hear every question, and see every consequence for not answering the question. He could even hear Naraku tell her the fun he'd have tormenting, and raping the child when he found her. Plus he had added that if he didn't find the child he would do everything he had planned for the child to her. But still Naomi had kept her mouth shut taking it all to protect his ward. Sesshomaru was quite impressed he had seen demon prisoners crack, and tell all under those kinds of torture; he had never seen someone so loyal to a child or their Lord in his life. The dragon now growled at him saying, "If you now still see her as unworthy simply because she is human you truly are a fool."

He watched as it all started to fade away he rushed to get to them only to find himself alone with his beast. His beast now was grinning ear from ear asking, "Do you now know why I choose her for our mate."

All Sesshomaru could do was nod before the beast charged back into his body merging them as one again. He woke up with a start, and extremely hungry so he went to eat before trying to find another nanny for Rin. He knew there was no way Naomi would wish to return after the way he treated her. He would just have to search elsewhere for a mate, and a nanny.


	18. Chapter 18

Page 17

**~ Back With Naomi ~**

It had been two weeks since Naomi had fallen asleep when her eyes fluttered open she smiled at InuKimi's concerned face weakly saying, "I told you I'd be fine."

InuKimi smiled after a day in recovery she took Naomi to her home in the Western Lands. Once she was settled in InuKimi sent a messenger to Sesshomaru asking him to send Rin to visit for the summer. She was surprised when instead of a reply the messenger returned with Rin in tow. Rin stomped her feet saying, "I don't want to be here."

Naomi couldn't help but to chuckle at the child's antics so she asked, "Even if it means you get to see me Rin?" She knew the girl was behaving badly to get Sesshomaru to hire her back as the girls nanny.

Rin turned, and had to do a double take her mother's appearance had changed but she knew it was her tears ran from her eyes as she rushed over, and grabbed onto her as if she were a dream saying, "Mommy I thought I'd never see you again."

Naomi bent down, and hugged Rin before bringing the weeping child into her lap. She rubbed Rin's back saying, "We have to figure out a way to get your daddy to see I am good for him so I can really be your mommy don't you think."

InuKimi raised an eyebrow for a moment until Rin replied, "I'd love that do you think grandma will help." She turned to InuKimi asking, "Will you help mommy, and daddy become mates?" InuKimi replied, "Yes but you need to be a good girl as we get mommy ready for daddy." She couldn't help but like Rin instantly even she could tell what her stubborn son needed in his life.

Rin squealed in delight promising to behave the first order of business was getting Naomi clothes that would impress Sesshomaru between Rin, and InuKimi they helped the tailor design several Kimono's from fight to formal. Rin, and InuKimi made sure to show Naomi Sesshomaru's favorite soaps to use while bathing scents that would attract him. While waiting for a moon to pass they taught her everything a Lady needed to know. Once a moon passed Naomi's physical training began she caught on, and picked up on the training rather quickly.

**~ With Sesshomaru ~**

With summer over it was time for Rin to return home, and go back to her studies hopefully the elderly woman he had picked to be her nanny would make a good choice for the child. When he arrived at his mother's palace he had expected Rin to run to great him instead her, and his mother were watching a sparring match, and Rin was clapping. Sesshomaru sat next to his mother asking, "What is the purpose of showing my ward this demonstration mother?"

InuKimi replied, "If you'd open your eyes, and truly look you'd see that this is a lesson in how a human female can hold their own against a male demon." Rin smiled saying, "Look at how gracefully she moves lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru looked at the two it was one of his mother's higher level guards, and a very interesting young human female that had the most enchanting scent to her. They broke apart, and bowed to each other before she gracefully walked over to InuKimi, and bowed asking, "What did you think my Lady."

InuKimi smiled replied, "How fast you are improving impresses me Naomi." Rin grinned adding, "I'm so lucky to have a mommy that can now protect me, and that would train so hard for me. Don't you think Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru stood there stunned for a moment this beautiful creäture was Naomi the human he left for dead after killing Naraku. Naomi turned to Rin saying, "Rin you are Sesshomaru's ward, and he decides who cares for you. Rin as long as they are nice to you I want you to behave for the nanny he chooses."

Rin rushed to Sesshomaru crying, "Don't make me leave my mommy again she's a good mommy." Sesshomaru patted the child looking at Naomi he asked, "Mother what is her debt to you?"

InuKimi smirked her plans were unfolding nicely she replied, "She owes me no debt I was getting her ready to fend for herself in a human village somewhere. I felt it was my duty as she was under your employ when she was injured. I was about to send her to the village in the InuYasha Forest as Rin tells me you both visit there often for supplies. I felt it was best for the girl if she got to continue to see the woman she feels is her mother."

Sesshomaru nodded he thought a moment before Rin tugged his clothes he looked down Rin asked, "Can't she work for you again, and live in the castle I'd rather see her more than once a month."

Sesshomaru sighed saying, "Naomi would you be willing to be in my employ again?" Naomi looked at him replying, "As long as when I am off duty I can see who ever I wish to."

He didn't like the idea of the woman courting but she was getting older, and if she didn't she would never find a husband he responded, "Your terms are agreeable when would you be ready to leave?"

InuKimi smirked more saying, "No worries son she's all packed, and ready to go I made sure the servants did so this morning."

Sesshomaru had a feeling his mother was up to something but brushed it off as he loaded Naomi's things on to Ah Un. The two-headed dragon greeted Naomi, and Rin kindly he growled at his master as the two females climbed his back. Sesshomaru was stunned to say the least the dragon was always loyal to him. Naomi leaned forward patting the dragon asking, "If I can forgive him can't you do so as well Ah Un?"

The two-headed dragon nodded he had grown fond of the woman, and Rin at first he had been worried that like the many other nannies that she would be more after the Lord then attending to the child's needs. He was pleasantly surprised when she showed no interest in the Lord, and was fully focused on the child. He was thrilled when he noticed the girl falling in love with his master, and disappointed every time he sent her conflicting messages. He was mad at his Lord for abandoning her when she needed help he had heard it from the servants. But if she could forgive him he would too even if it was just to make her happy.


	19. Chapter 19

Page 18

They quickly made it to the Western lands Ah Un let his passenger's off an elderly woman ran up saying, "Rin I will be your new nanny Shiori." Rin pouted saying, "But I want my mommy to be my nanny."

Naomi turned to Rin saying, "I'm sure Shiori will be a good nanny, and Lord Sesshomaru has something else in mind for my duties here."

Rin sighed Shiori had been around long enough to have grown children, and be a widow she saw the girls eyes shift between Naomi, and the Western lord. She smiled, and came close to Rin whispering in her ear, "You wish me to help you play match maker with them?'

Rin smiled, and nodded before happily going off with her new nanny. Lord Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow but let the whole thing slide seeing how Rin was now happy with her new nanny. He looked at Naomi saying, "You will be my personal assistant in charge of running my chaotic household. I expect you to keep tabs on Rin, and her nanny as well as the servants. I will show you to the room that will be yours."

Sesshomaru took her to the room he would give her he noticed that each male they passed seemed to check Naomi out from the front, and the rear. He didn't understand what these demons could see in the human female sure she was nice to look at but she was a weak human with a short life span that would bear hanyu pups. He stopped at her room saying, "You'll find my schedule on the desk I expect things to be ready when I wake up every morning. My room is right next door to yours that should make at least part of your job easier. Lord Daisuke will be here in a moon to discuss some matters I expect my home to be back in order by then."

Naomi nodded, and went to unpacking her things, and reading the list of things she was responsible for well as his schedule for the day. She had plans on keeping tabs on Rin, and her nanny any way so the fact he required it was no big deal to her. It took her the next two weeks to get the chaotic household back into order. She wondered what the heck had happened while she was gone.

Two weeks later Naomi had things running extremely smoothly so when Lord Daisuke arrived not only was he surprised that she was there but at how organized everything was. Naomi had escorted him into Sesshomaru's office he had the male dragon that had attacked Naomi with him. She was about to leave when Lord Daisuke said, "You will stay as this concerns you."

Naomi took a seat as Daisuke continued, "I bring the man responsible for seriously injuring her while she was incapacitated without questioning her before acting something all demons are taught unless the person has hostile intent. I thought since she was a Western Land resident that you would prefer to issue his punishment."

Sesshomaru sat in his chair thinking before responding, "I think Naomi should choose his punishment as long as we both agree it's reasonable." He had done so hoping she would say no punishment dishonoring the male. Naomi looked shocked as she paused to think she couldn't say no punishment it would cause him to lose his honor so she asked, "I wouldn't know what would be justified can you two give me suggestions?"

Sesshomaru looked at her awhile he was surprised as he expected her to let the demon off without any punishment causing him shame. So he looked at Daisuke saying, "How about we let her ask my men what would be acceptable that way his peers suggest his punishment."

Daisuke nodded in agreement as they followed Sesshomaru out he assembled his guards and forced the male dragon to recall exactly what happened once the story was out he said, "You will suggest to Naomi what punishment is fitting."

They all suggested several forms of punishment from 40 lashes, to being poisoned, to a whipping, to losing his mate or son, all the way down to exile and public sunning. Naomi looked at them concerned asking, "But I am just human should the punishment really be that harsh?"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes he knew her being human would interfere with things. Daisuke said, "It's because you are human, and he was unjustified in his actions that it has to be so harsh. So please honor him by choosing a punishment suggested or by making your own."

Naomi thought out loud without realizing it, "Well I don't wish to harm his mate or their offspring as I know his intention was to protect them. Could I make him try to block my blows in a fight without attacking back until I am tired? Perhaps I should choose a whipping but I'd have to watch it."

Daisuke couldn't help but to chuckle saying, "I think having him have to defend himself while only you are allowed to attack is the perfect punishment." Sesshomaru was impressed but didn't show it adding, "But you must be attempting to injure him, and you must not hold back or hesitate."

Naomi didn't like the idea of harming him but hated the idea of a demon whipping him in her place. She was still unsure until one of the guards stepped forward saying, "It would restore his honor if you vented your anger on him for the injuries you received."

Naomi nodded in understanding saying, "I will need to put on my fight clothes, and get a weapon first can I have 30 minutes?" She really held no anger towards him for his actions but she would do as asked for his benefit.

Both Lords nodded she ran off only to return in 20 minutes fully ready to do what she needed. She stepped into the circle Naomi says, "Your name please." The dragon demon replied, "I am Okito." Naomi bowed then asked, "Are you ready to begin Okito?" She know it was not a battle so ensuring your opponent was ready was called for.

Once he nodded yes she charged at him passing by his right shoulder he wasn't paying attention allowing her to slash his shoulder. She could hear a growl behind her Naomi knew she had held back but she had been taught the first strike was to serve as a warning. Now she went at him now full strength, and not holding anything back. Okito was impressed by her level of strength, and skill. It took three hours before Naomi was completely spent, and collapsed to the ground Okito bowed to her but she was too exhausted to move. Sesshomaru said, "Okito you are to go to the healer to have your wounds treated."

He nodded, and left to the healer Lord Daisuke turned to Sesshomaru asking, "Do you want to carry her in or shall I?" He could tell Naomi was completely spent she had used every ounce of her strength fighting.

Sesshomaru replied, "This Sesshomaru will take Naomi to her room." He picked Naomi up bridal style, and carried Naomi to her room tucking her into bed before leaving. He headed back to his office what he didn't expect was the number of his guard standing there so he asked, "What is the meaning of this?"

The head guard stepped forward saying, "We each have an interest in courting Naomi we'd each like to get to know her so that we all aren't courting her at once."

Sesshomaru replied, "You may get to know her as long as it doesn't interfere with her work or yours. But no one will court her without asking me first, and seriously considering the consequences of mating a human, and having hanyu children."

They nodded, and left Sesshomaru sighed Lord Daisuke chuckled saying, "It's seems she made an impression on them. I will leave you to dealing with finding her a suitable mate or husband."

Lord Daisuke took Okito, and returned to the South. Wondering how long Sesshomaru was going to tolerate all the male interest in Naomi before admitting he wanted to mate her. He had heard the soft growl Sesshomaru had let out at the thought of any male courting her.


	20. Chapter 20

Page 19

One of the guards took the time to gather some questions, and asked Naomi for they were waiting on the answers to all the questions before heading back to the males interested in her. She had answered what she wanted most from a mate by listing that she wanted children, she didn't want to share with another female, and that they must accept Rin as she was like a daughter to her, and that she wanted to be a part of the girl's life. She warned them that she had a courting mark, and she wasn't sure what the rules were in regard to that. She also warned them that she was in love with the demon that placed the mark even though the demon doesn't return her feelings.

He returned to the guard station only to be stopped by one of the older men that served under General Inu Taisho. He grabbed the paper from his men, and looked it over before saying, "You will do nothing until I return."

He dashed to Naomi, and examined her courting mark before returning to his men. He announced, "No one will truly court her as she bares the Lord's mark. Even if he claims he isn't interested she can't be touched until the mark is either gone or he has claimed a mate. We can however help her become Lady of the castle any panther demons here needing to spend time with another female before placing a courting mark?"

He saw six hands fly up so he decided to add, "Among those who here likes Naomi enough to convince Lord Sesshomaru there is real competition for her otherwise we are all doomed to having some bitch demonness commanding us, and an unhappy Lord."

Akira stepped forward saying, "I'd be willing to follow the modified courting rules with Lady Naomi as I truly wish to see her as lady of the Western Lands." He nodded his head, and sent Akira to go put a fire under lord Sesshomaru. He looked up, and said, "I've done all I can great general Inu Tashio it is up to you, and your son now."

Unknown to anyone the great dog general Inu Tashio had been watching, and listening. He was disappointed in both of his sons his youngest was a hot-headed male that couldn't see the live woman who loved him but instead choose a dead woman who betrayed him every chance she got. Then there was his oldest son that couldn't see the woman who loved him right in front of his eyes simply because she was human. He had made the same mistake with Sesshomaru's mother he was young, and didn't realize she loved him until after he had made the mistake of pupping InuYasha's human mother. She didn't love him, and she had used him to anger her father, and it was because of her father the dragon demon had attacked ending his life. It was because of Izzio that his youngest son behaved the way he did. Sesshomaru was lucky his mother had loved her son simply because she had loved him it was unfortunate that he didn't realize it until he had passed. He decided that he'd help move things along by giving his son dreams involving Naomi.

Akira had gone to Lord Sesshomaru informing him that he was going to be the first to get to know Naomi. Sesshomaru called her into his office when she arrived she asked, "What is it Lord Sesshomaru?"

He replied, "Akira wishes to get to know you better, and possibly court you Naomi." His inner beast didn't like the idea but Sesshomaru had his chains tighter than usual making it impossible for him to stop what was happening however his inner beast did growl at him in displeasure.

Naomi nodded Akira said, "Come with me, and we will walk in the garden as it is filled with servants at this time of day, and we will talk." When Sesshomaru did nothing Naomi reluctantly took his hand allowing him to lead her to the garden. Once in the garden he led her to a bench where he sat her down saying, "I am a panther demon as such before I can court any female I must get to know another to be sure the female I desire is well suited for me. I know of your wish to become the mate of Lord Sesshomaru, and thought we could help each other out. You would help me by allowing me to get to know an honorable female that wouldn't throw herself at me. I would help you by allowing our Lord to see that you are a desirable woman, and that he should claim you before it's too late."

Naomi looked at Akira noticing that while he was no Sesshomaru he was indeed handsome. She thought about what he said before saying, "I wish to meet, and talk with her first." Akira was surprise Naomi was way more honorable than he thought smiling softly at her Akira led her to a smaller area of the garden where she was working, and pointed at her. Naomi walked over to her asking, "Are you alright with this?"

Gin looked at her, and the male she desired to court replying, "In our culture it is a must as I must do the same with a male I am just glad that my Akira has found such an honorable woman to get to know. Quite often a wrong partner is chosen, and all hell breaks loose."

Naomi sighed saying, "It's a silly rule but I will allow it." Gin couldn't help but to laugh she agreed the rule was silly, and she hoped someday to convince the great panther Lord to change the rule but for now she had to follow it if their courtship, if their mating was ever to be accepted.

Naomi said, "Here are my rules kissing will only occur on my hand, cheek, or forehead. You may hold my hand, or put your hand around my waist. Are these rules acceptable to you both?"

Akira nodded his acceptance but what Naomi hadn't expected was Gin who rushed up, and hugged her saying, "It is much more than I was hoping for whom ever you mate, or marry will be a lucky man indeed."

Akira took Naomi over to a part of the garden that could be seen from Lord Sesshomaru's office they sat down under a tree, and he pulled her close to him kissing her on the forehead before saying, "I am hoping he won't kill me if he is overcome with jealousy."

Naomi couldn't help but to laugh as she replied, "I wouldn't let him so don't worry about it." Akira instantly felt better he believed, and trusted her honest reply she wouldn't allow the Lord to harm him.

Lord Sesshomaru had smelled Naomi's scent on the breeze, and looked out his window what he saw made him jealous of the male with her. It was then he realized the jealous feelings weren't coming only from his beast but himself as well. He could have any female he wanted so why would he be jealous he wanted to mate a demonness didn't he?


	21. Chapter 21

Page 20

Sesshomaru watch the pair for the next month growing more jealous every time there was a tender or intimate touch between them. It was now that Inu Tashio had seen enough his son definitely needed a push to claim what was already his. So the next time Sesshomaru started to dream Inu Tashio decided he'd show his son exactly what he could have if he matted Naomi.

**~ Dream Begins ~**

Sesshomaru returned to his castle from patrolling he walked in only to have a pup rush to him grabbing his legs grinning saying, "You're finally home daddy."

He scented her it was his pup, and it was female she appeared to be about 5 years old in human terms. He asked about the child's mother she informed him that she was in the birthing room. He rushed to where the birthing room was located with his pup in tow he desired to meet the female that had given him such a beautiful full-blooded strong pup. It took a few hours of listening to his mate scream before a woman came out she said, "Rin is a big sister again I wish to present to you your son, and heir to the Western Lands." She handed him the male pup. He was in awe his Rin had grown into a beautiful young woman. But what stunned him the most was his son he was perfect in every way almost a perfect copy of himself so he asked, "His mother is she alright?"

Rin smiled replying, "She is delivering his twin but I assure you when I left she was doing fine." He watched Rin rush back in only to return with a second bundle a few moments later. Handing the second over to him while taking the first back into the room with her. He inspected his second pup, and instantly knew he was blessed with another son although this one he assumed took after it's mother as it looked very different from him. He felt a tug the child at his feet said, "Daddy they said we can see mommy now."

He nodded his head, and escorted her into the room. He looked at his mate while handing her their second pup to nurse as well as the first. He instantly recognized Naomi watching her expose her breast for the pup to feed from was such an arousing sight. He kissed her hand asking, "Are you well mate?"

Naomi looked at him replying, "I am fine but we must not do that tonight I must heal at least a day will you manage?"

Sesshomaru was stunned she had just delivered twins, and she was concerned with his needs, and his desire for her. He nodded before saying, "Thank you for my pups they are quite beautiful." She replied, "You're welcome but you could really thank me by continuing to pup me, and not stopping simply because you have your heirs now."

For some reason Sesshomaru loved the idea of having a large number of pups with her. He nodded his head while replying, "When they are older I shall pup you again. I don't wish for you to be overwhelmed with too many pups."

**~ End Dream ~**

Sesshomaru woke with a start to an empty bed which strangely felt lonely. He realized it was the middle of the night his dream had been so vivid but how could that human have managed to give him full-blooded heirs when even his sire couldn't do so when he mated with InuYasha's mother. It was then he reminded himself that it was only a dream, and that dreams don't come true before making himself return to the land of dreams. Inu Tashio groaned at his stubborn pup perhaps he had to try a different angle he would need time to think of another dream to give his pup, or perhaps he'd give him a nightmare either way something had to be done to make sure his pup would mate this woman.

Two more moons passed, and Akira has fully gotten to know Naomi, and while he likes her he has discovered he is truly meant for Gin. So he took Naomi with him to meet with Gin again he stopped at a lake taking Naomi over to Gin. She had a box in her hand, and offered it to Naomi saying, "Its panther custom to give a gift in return for allowing my man to get to know you."

Naomi was stunned but took the box slowly opening it inside the box she saw a simple necklace made of silver with a Black Panther pendent on it. Naomi replied, "Thank you" Akira took that moment to place it around her neck Sesshomaru had seen the panther place the necklace around her neck since his mark was now gone he thought it was a courting gift so that she would accept the panther's suit.

He stormed into the dojo tearing things apart anyone who was in there fled, and no one dare stop the Lord when he was this angry. Inu Tashio looked down at his son this turn of events was perfect for his plans one more push, and his son would claim Naomi as Lady of the Western Lands. Sesshomaru continued tearing apart the dojo in his rage why was he this angry, and why did he care if Naomi allowed the panther to court her he seemed genuine, and had followed all the complicated rules he had set. Once he had completely vented all of his anger, and frustration he headed to bed he was physically, and mentally exhausted. Inu Tashio truly hated doing this to his son but he had his best interest at heart, and hopefully any pain inflicted would be forgiven if his son gained a beautiful mate, and several litters of strong pups out of it.

**~Dream Begin ~**

Sesshomaru woke in a field he could clearly see Akira, and Naomi kissing in a cave that he recognized as a matting den. He growled loudly when he heard a voice say, "What's stopping you from claiming her son?"

He turned to see his father standing there, and then returned his attention to the scene in front of him. He watched Akira slowly remove her clothes his blood raced, and felt as it was on fire he was instantly aroused. Inu Tashio pushed harder saying, "She is a very beautiful female I'd claim her if I were flesh, and blood."

He growled at his father how dare he look at what was his he raced over to Akira instantly killing the panther that dared to touch his mate. "MINE!" he growled out loudly.

Inu Tashio chuckled his work was partly done all he had to do now was make sure that Naomi woke up, he left his son's dream, and went to Naomi's he stepped out onto a meadow where he could see Naomi he bowed to her saying, "My dear Lady I am Inu Tashio, Sesshomaru's father you need to wake up my son is having a nightmare, and needs your help."

He watched the human female's face express shock, and concern before nodding to him after which her dream quickly faded into nothing. His son was truly lucky to have a female like her wanting to be his mate.

**~End Dream ~**

Naomi woke up with a start she could clearly hear Sesshomaru growling in his room. She went into his room to check on him, she could see him tossing and turning while growling angrily. She shook him gently saying, "Sesshomaru wake up it's only a dream."

When that didn't work she walked to the other side of the bed blushing at the idea of getting into bed with him alone. She gathered up all of her will power, and climbed in reminding herself that she needed to help him calm down. She crawled over to him, and gently stroked his ears, and the markings on his cheeks hoping it would help him calm down.


	22. Chapter 22

Page 21

He growled, and grabbed her arm digging his claws into her flesh. She whimpered saying, "Sesshomaru it's me Naomi please wake up." He growled more pulling her arm as he rolled over causing her to be on top of him. Naomi blushed at the position she was now in she felt him grab her waist, and his claws again dig into her flesh he growled, "MINE you will not have her."

Naomi leaned forward starting to feel woozy she yelled hoping he'd wake up, "I'm yours Sesshomaru I will have no one else just please stop hurting me." Sesshomaru's eyes opened he focused on the one who dared to enter his bed chamber. He realized it was Naomi so he asked, "What are you doing in here when you have accepted the suit of Akira it is improper."

Naomi replied, "I didn't accept Akira's suit I am not sure why you think I did but either way you were having a nightmare I couldn't just leave you to suffer." He growled out, "I saw him put this necklace on you isn't it a courting gift?"

Naomi replied, "No it was a gift from Gin the female he was interested in courting but apparently panther demons need to get to know another female before they can place a courtship mark."

Sesshomaru instantly felt stupid he could have sworn that his own inner demon was laughing at his expense. It was then that he noticed the blood on her sleeve he pushed the sleeve up asking, "Did I do this?"

Naomi nodded saying, "You were sleeping I'm sure you hadn't meant to injure me." It wasn't as bad as the one in her side but she wasn't about to mention that at this moment she was already slightly uncomfortable.

Sesshomaru pulled her arm to his lips, and started licking it he loved the taste of her blood he couldn't remember what she tasted like when he had marked her since his beast had done it. He took his time cleaning her wound on her arm making sure it was thoroughly clean before sealing it closed. He covered her arm back up asking, "Any other injuries?"

Naomi blushed while nodding her head she managed to whisper, "On my side." Now she was really embarrassed she had enjoyed his treatment of her arm. Sesshomaru looked at his hand that was at her waist he pulled his claws out of her side. He growled at himself for sinking his claws in so far into her body he said, "You will remove your nightgown so I may heal you Naomi."

Naomi turned very red, and got very angry replying, "I can't it's not proper we aren't courting, or mated, and I will expose myself to no one but my mate or husband."

Sesshomaru smirked at her leaned forward quickly biting into her neck placing a courtship mark on her neck he pulled back saying, "There now I can see." He truly enjoyed the shocked look on her face and the redness from embarrassment combined with anger.

Naomi glares at him very angry saying, "You just did that so you can see me I will not be your plaything Sesshomaru." She shifted the covers to cover her legs, and shifted her night-gown so that only the injury showed exposing as little of her side as she could. She gazed firmly into his eyes saying, "There the injury is exposed, and there is enough room for you to heal it."

Sesshomaru loved her modesty, her fiery spirit, and the piercing gaze she had now was a clear indication that she meant business, and wasn't going to allow him to view her without a guarantee that they would mate. He growled but went to work on the wound he needed it to be closed before he dealt with her further. He licked her side as he did he noticed the goose bumps on her skin. He ignored it as he continued his task of cleaning, and healing her wounds from his claws. Once he had completed his task he pulled down her night-gown, and moved forward stopping to nuzzle her neck. He got under the covers with her then pulled her into his body. Wrapping his arm around her waist he said, "Sleep now there is much to do in the morning."

Naomi was tired herself too tired to argue so she settled in, and went to sleep. Once he felt her breathing level he allowed himself to finally go to sleep. He awoke as soon as the sun rose having had the best night's sleep in his life. He played with her hair before burying his nose in it. He watched as her eyes fluttered open saying, "Good morning"

Naomi didn't have a chance to reply when the door swung open Sesshomaru instantly pulled the covers up, and leaned over her growling, "She's mine!" while possessively pulling her into him. Akira stepped into the door way making sure to look directly at Lord Sesshomaru saying, "I came to tell you that Naomi was missing but I see that she is safe. Is there anything you need before I leave?"

Sesshomaru no longer felt threatened by the male got up, and started to strip as he said, "Have her things moved in here she will be staying with me from now on."

Naomi turned her head to ask him why, when she saw him standing there completely naked. She turned extremely red quickly turning her head the other way. Akira felt bad for her but left to gather her things to move them into his room later. Naomi despite her discomfort quietly asked, "Why am I moving into your room?"

Sesshomaru sensed her discomfort he dressed before joining her in bed saying, "You're my intended mate you belong in here with me." Naomi looked at him confused asking, "Why … I don't understand?"

Sesshomaru smirked replying, "Between both you and my beast I have deemed you worthy of being my mate, my little onna." He could tell she still wasn't convinced so he leaned in, and brushed his lips against hers. Naomi couldn't help but to respond by kissing him back. He moved forward pushing her back into the bed as he felt her arms wrap around his neck. The kiss quickly became heated as he ran his tongue across her lips she allowed him access into her mouth he growled into her mouth he loved the way she tasted. He hated having to pull away from her as he was now fully aroused. He looked at her saying, "This Sesshomaru was foolish before, and wishes to claim you as his mate."

Naomi smiled not wanting him to change his mind but wanting to be sure asked, "So you will be claiming just me even though our pups could be hanyu?"

Sesshomaru replied, "You will be the only one; I will not take a breeding bitch to sire an heir. I will take our pups as they come with you as their mother, they will gain way more than they will lose. Now you must mark me as well Naomi."

He moved his hair off his shoulder, and pulled his top off, he brought her to him. She looked into his golden eyes realizing this time he was in charge, and not his beast while she loved his beast as well she wanted to be sure they both agreed to have her. She leaned forward, and bit into his neck he had expected her dull human teeth to hurt he was surprised at how quickly she had marked him. Naomi licked the wound clean loving the shiver it caused from him. When she pulled away, he noticed that she had fangs in her mouth. He looked at her confused he asked, "Why do you have fangs?"

She smiled softly replying, "I am not exactly human any more Sesshomaru your mother placed a spell on me to keep me looking human until you claimed me as a mate. I had wanted you to love me no matter what."

Sesshomaru smirked now he desired to fully claim her he desired to see what his mate looked like. But there were some things that needed to be done before they officially mated. He gave her a quick but passionate kiss before saying, "You must get dressed you will be spending the day with me."

Naomi nodded grabbing a Kimono from the dresser before throwing her nightgown off. Sesshomaru stood there stunned at how beautiful she was, and how much cuter the blush on her cheeks made her. He could hear his beast gloating if he didn't' have things to do first he would claim her now.


	23. Chapter 23

Page 22

Once she was dressed Sesshomaru led her to his office. He started going through all of his paper work, and necessary contracts to get all the stuff he need to personally get done before he took her to his mating den where he'd keep her a week maybe longer. After he prioritized everything he handed her a book saying, "You should read this" before returning to his desk.

Naomi looked at the title it was called Inu demon guide to behaviors and mating rituals. She opened the book, and started to read it the first few chapters were all on behaviors, and how the male, and female act in public verses private. Naomi sighed when she got to the part that detailed how possessive male Inu demons were with their mates.

Shortly after that the Northern Lord came into the office with his daughter Naomi didn't bother to stop reading as he was unannounced, and unexpected. He spoke up saying, "Sorry to disturb you Lord Sesshomaru but my daughter Emiko, and I were in the area. It had come to our attention due to your mother that she'd love to have some grandchildren with in the year. I believe an alliance between the North, and the West would benefit both of us, and I am willing to offer my daughter to you as your perspective mate to bind the contract."

Sesshomaru looked up replying "Lord Hansuke while my mother means well I am not currently in the need of a mate as I have already chosen a female that I deem worthy. But I would still be interested in an alliance with the North, and there are many high ranking Inu demons that would be worthy of your daughter."

Hansuke smirked asking, "Is anyone courting that lovely female reading in the chair over there?" Sesshomaru didn't like the way he was looking at her so he growled out, "She is mine!" Hansuke growled back, "You'd choose her over my full blooded daughter that is just insulting." Emiko put her hands on her hips she was absolutely livid saying, "Fine then I challenge her for rights to mate you."

Sesshomaru growled, "You will do no such thing she is human therefore not bound by our rules." Sesshomaru didn't want to lose her now that he was so close to claiming her as his mate. Naomi looked up from the book saying, "Actually she is right I do have to accept her challenge according to the book you gave me. But you two Lords get to decide if we fight to the death, or until one is unable to continue."

Hansuke smirked he knew his daughter would win but he decided just in case he'd secure Naomi as his second mate. So he said, "I wish to issue a friendly challenge to claim Naomi as my own." Sesshomaru growled out, "Fine as long as the female's match is also a friendly challenge as well, and it must be hand to hand until one is pinned, and unable to get up."

Hansuke smirked replying, "That is acceptable to me to make it more interesting the women should go first." Sesshomaru smirked he wanted to see his future mate in action so he replied, "Agreed!"

Emiko followed behind the lords Naomi however walked next to Sesshomaru just to tick Emiko off. Sesshomaru led them all to a dojo in his castle. Sesshomaru, and Hansuke went to the balcony that overlooks the dojo so they can watch without getting in the way. Emiko, and Naomi both take the center of the dojo, and waited to be given permission to begin. Once the guard has been assembled to ensure a fair match they are given permission to start.

Naomi waits for Emiko to make the first move she watches as the demonness charges at her head on, and at full speed. Naomi simply moves out of the way allowing Emiko to run straight into the wall. Sesshomaru has to suppress the urge to laugh Hansuke asks, "Where did this human learn to fight?"

Sesshomaru replied, "This Sesshomaru has seen her fighting with one of my mother's guards. I believe my mother may have taken her under her wing in combat training."

Emiko got back up having figured out the hard way that this was no stupid human wench she had to change strategies. Emiko move towards her again this time in a zigzag pattern in an attempt to trick her while sweeping her leg out from under her. Just as Emiko closed in, on Naomi she quickly moved out of the way while jumping over her leg. Then she spun around, and pushed Emiko forward causing her to do a face plant into the dojo floor.

Naomi waved at Sesshomaru while waiting for Emiko to get up from the floor. Emiko growled loudly, "You bitch I'll get you back for that." Now she was pissed this was twice now that a mere human bested her in hand to hand combat.

Naomi smiled the same smile that InuKimi used when she was sure she would win. Naomi rushed Emiko pinning her to the wall easily Naomi used all her strength to hold Emiko down no matter how hard Emiko struggled Naomi held her there until she gave up, and was declared the winner.

Emiko stormed off, and pouted as Sesshomaru, and Hansuke took the dojo floor. Naomi watched the match it didn't take long for things to get heated, and for the men to take their tops off. Naomi licked her lips as his skin started to glisten with sweat on his well defined chest the sight was quite arousing. It didn't take long for Sesshomaru to win the match leaving Hansuke disappointed. Naomi, and Emiko joined them on the dojo floor where Hansuke asked, "Who trained you Naomi?"

Naomi replied "I was trained by Sesshomaru's mother InuKimi and several of her guards. So that I would have many choices should I ever be needed in combat."

Then she moved forward, and kissed Sesshomaru briefly she wasn't sure why but the fight had turned her on. Sesshomaru could smell the beginning of her arousal and the scent was the most arousing thing he had ever smelled. Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her waist, and took off with her at high speed to his bed chambers. Courtship rules or not he was claiming her now! Her scent of arousal was just too much for him to resist.

He quickly removed her clothes, and then his own. He kissed her courting mark moving down to her breasts licking the nipple he loved her soft moans of pleasure as he worshiped each breast. He worked his way down her chest to between her legs spending a great deal of time licking her core. He just loved the smell, and the taste of this female he kissed his way back up rubbing his erection against her. Naomi ran her fingers across his chest saying, "You may claim me if you want." She had wanted him as much as he wanted her.

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{ WARNING LEMON}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Sesshomaru growled him, and his beast fighting over who got to have her first. Eventually Sesshomaru won after promising his beast he could have her as well. Sesshomaru kissed her passionately while his fingers made their way into her womanhood slightly. Sesshomaru could feel her fingers timidly exploring his chest causing his muscles to flex, and tighten under her touch. He felt her hands move to his ass, and grabbing it Sesshomaru instantly lost all self-control he parted her legs further, and thrust himself into her.

Naomi bit into his neck hard when the pain hit her. Sesshomaru instantly felt guilty remaining still whimpering slightly for unintentionally harming her he was surprised to smell her virginal blood but he thanked the Kami's non the less for the gift. She gave an experimental shift of her hips gently shifting creating a nice friction.

Sesshomaru growled at her tightness, and started moving slowly. It felt so good that Sesshomaru grunted as it became easier his speed increased, and he thrust harder into her. Naomi moaned loudly encouraging Sesshomaru to pound into her he could feel her tightening around him and cumming as she screamed his name he bit into her neck as he released his seed into her body no longer able to hold back.

Moments after he came his eyes turned red he pulled out of her helping her onto all fours he entered her from behind. His beast noticed a flash of red cross her eyes when he did. He grabbed her hips, and started thrusting into her roughly growling out, "My mate you shall be pupped when I am done with you."

She growled at him arousing him more he bit into her shoulder pushing her down gently until she submitted to him. Once she whimpered her submission he continued mating her until she reached her climax screaming his name he howled his release claiming to all that he was now mated. His knot had formed but his mate was exhausted he pulled her to the slide pulling the covers up saying, "Rest my mate."

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{END of LEMON}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

He nuzzled her until she drifted to sleep, and then joined her in dream land.


	24. Chapter 24

Page 23

It was the middle of the night when Naomi woke to the sound of feet softly moving. Naomi opened her eyes, and within moments heard thunder she softly said, "Climb in Rin." Rin climbed into the bed whispering, "I'm sorry mommy I was scared. I am happy that daddy loves you too though." Naomi patted her, and rubbed her back until she fell asleep she knew the girl was frightened hopefully she'd out grow her fear soon.

Sesshomaru was the first to wake up right before dawn. He looked at his mate holding his ward Rin they looked like mother, and pup. His blood started rushing, and he became instantly aroused at the thought of her swollen with his pup. He groaned knowing with Rin sleeping in the bed he couldn't claim her again like he wanted. He had to go put his second in command in charge so that he could take his mate to his den. He smirked as he thought about it his little mate wasn't leaving until she was properly pupped, and bonded to him. He called in Rin's nanny making sure she'd pack what the child needed in the den, and then dismissed her to go get what was needed. It didn't take long for his second in command to enter the office, and he briefed him on what to do telling him to not disturb him unless it was extremely urgent. He rushed out of the office to Jaken, and had him pack clothes for himself, and Naomi before eating if he was going to pup his mate he needed the proper nutrition. Once fed he headed back to his bed chambers to find his mate, and Rin dressed. Naomi asked, "Are we going somewhere?"

She really didn't want to go anywhere she was still a little sore from last night. Sesshomaru could smell his mates discomfort but her willingness to submit to his will it made it hard to not claim her now. He picked her up bridal style deciding he would allow her to soak in the hot spring before pupping her. He nuzzled her neck saying, "We are going to bond in my den mate."

Naomi both nodded, and blushed she had no idea he was going to be so affectionate she leaned into him not once regretting her choice to mate him. She couldn't wait to have children running around the castle. It didn't take long for them to reach the den it was very secluded, and unless you could fly there was no way to get to it. Upon arrival Sesshomaru stated, "This is where my father pupped my mother, and it's where I shall pup you."

Naomi blushed a deep red Sesshomaru showed her around the den before taking her to the hot springs that were a part of the den. Once he had settled Rin, and her nanny as well as Jaken in the part of the den designed for staff he took his mate to the opposite side. This area held their bed chambers, and a personal hot spring there was another for the staff to use this was strictly for his mate, and himself. Judging from her scent she was close to entering her heat cycle so they wouldn't have to be there too long. He took her to the hot spring slowly stripping her of clothing he watched a blush tint her cheeks as he removed her clothing. He hoped that her modesty stayed with her a while he found the pink tint to be quite attractive. He couldn't help but to chuckle when she turned red because he had removed his own clothes. He helped her get into the water, and once there he massaged her trying to help her relax. By the time she's fully relaxed Sesshomaru was painfully aroused, and can't help himself from matting her right there in the hot springs. When the mating is finished, and they're dried off Sesshomaru takes her to the bed she can tell he's ready to claim her yet again she can clearly see the lustful look in his eyes so she asks, "Why are you so needy Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru smirks replying, "Besides that my mate is absolutely breath-taking my beast, and I desire to pup her, and your scent tells me you are near your fertile period That scent is only adding fuel to my lust for you." Naomi smiled saying, "I'd love to be a mother to your pups."

Sesshomaru grinned claiming her many more times in the den each time knotting inside her in an effort to make sure she would be pupped. The first time it was scary for Naomi but once Sesshomaru explained it was to make sure pupping she grew to like it. By the end of the moon his mate was pupped, and he returned them all to his castle upon arrival he noticed his mother. He said, "Hello mother what brings you here?"

InuKimi ginned saying, "I came to meet my new daughter if you don't mind." She moved forward, and hugged Naomi catching the smell of her pregnancy adding, "I will be staying until the pup arrives."

Sesshomaru didn't like the idea but being through the process once herself he knew his mother could help make things easier on his mate. He replied, "Very well mother you may stay until the pup arrives." He went straight to his office to get back to work.

Over the next three moons InuKimi helped Naomi with the work that was her responsibility, and the pregnancy. Sesshomaru on the other hand found himself claiming his mate everywhere, and anywhere as anytime he got near her the sight, and smell pushed him into a state of lust so bad that his beast was out, and claiming her before he could stop him. Not that he minded he decided though that spacing pups would be for the best otherwise he'd get way behind on his obligations.

As time went by Naomi's stomach grow slowly she enjoyed feeling her pup's first movements. She was thrilled when she could share the pup's movements with it's father and the look on his face was priceless. Naomi was huge now sitting in the garden with Rin the pup was due to arrive at any time. Sesshomaru didn't allow her to go very far in her condition she suddenly felt a sudden sharp pain and thought nothing of it. That was until several more pains followed she looked to Rin saying, "It seems your little sister seems to want out." Sesshomaru had told her that she carried a girl.

Rin grinned saying, "I will help you get to where you need to mommy." Rin took her to the birthing room where the midwives had stood by waiting for Naomi to go into labor. They quickly went into action as Rin went, and got Sesshomaru as well as InuKimi. Sesshomaru paced back, and forth outside annoying InuKimi greatly he could hear his mate's screams of pain inside the room, and he whimpered. InuKimi said, "She will be fine great pain is normal the first time. I hear that each time it gets easier to deliver."

This information did nothing to comfort Sesshomaru it bothered him that he caused the pain she was in even if it was necessary to have pups. The room went quiet Sesshomaru was about to rush in when he heard an infant crying. Within a few moments a woman stepped out holding a bundle in her arms. She handed the bundle to Sesshomaru saying, "May I present your daughter my lord."

He opened the blanket, and his heart sank as he saw dog ears on her head. InuKimi came over when her son's face fell she couldn't help but to chuckle saying, "It seems she carries my trait." When Sesshomaru looked at her oddly InuKimi added, "I was born half transformed as well just show her your alpha, and can protect her, and she will return to normal."

Sesshomaru growled at his pup, and pushed his aura onto her within moments the ears disappeared, and there in his arms was his full-fledged demon pup markings, and all. Once they were allowed in he handed his pup back to her mother to nurse saying, "She will be called Akio in a moon we must present her to the other lords."

Naomi nodded as her daughter nursed she asked, "When will you want to try for your heir Sesshomaru." He grinned replying, "Not at least until she is weaned from there I will decide when it's best to pup you again."


	25. Chapter 25

Page 24

One moon had passed, and it was time for Naomi, and her pup to be presented to the other Lords. Naomi had dressed Rin in a blue Kimono with white dogs on it. She then dressed Akio in a similar Kimono except this one was the same shade of purple as her father's markings. Naomi put on her Kimono that had all the colors of the West symbolizing her as Sesshomaru's mate. InuKimi walked in asking, "Are you ready for me to present you?"

Naomi picked Akio up, and took Rin's hand before saying, "Yes we are ready." InuKimi walked along side her daughter proud of who her son had chosen for his mate. She escorted her into the large room, and then across it presenting Naomi to her son.

Naomi stood next to him as Sesshomaru said, "Allow me to present my lovely mate Naomi." She handed him their pup Akio, Sesshomaru took his pup in his arms holding her up announcing, "This is our daughter Akio our first-born." He returned the pup to her mother's arms Akio had been whimpering to be returned to her mother.

He kept his mate close to him as the other Lords, and Ladies came up offering their congratulations. He watched each closely once all had finished he helped his mate sit down as some of the Lords talked with him about perspective alliances with the West in exchange for his daughter mating with their son. He could feel his mate's anger behind him over the fact that he would discuss such a thing so Sesshomaru said, "This Sesshomaru will wait until your son is older as I'd like to see his character, and make sure he will treat my daughter well. No disrespect intended but you know women, and my mate would make life difficult if I didn't."

All the males fully understood they had daughters as well, and knew that females were very protective over their daughters especially the first one. Sesshomaru watched as his mate sat with the other nursing females noticing that she blended in so perfectly. You'd never guess she was human from her elven ears, to her fangs, and her markings were exquisite complimenting his own markings. After a few hours all who had arrived left to return home leaving him with his mate, and pup.

**~ One Year Later ~**

Naomi was in the garden with Rin, and Akio as well as the nanny. Naomi enjoyed playing with her girls, and being a mother but sometimes the nanny was necessary besides the woman had grown on her much like a mother figure. Naomi got up leaving the nanny in charge as she was starting to feel strangely, and wanted to see the healers. She walked quickly to the healer's room, and enters through the door. Shinju looked up from her table bowed, and said, "My Lady how may I help you?"

Naomi walked over to her saying, "I feel a little off today I'm not sure what's wrong can you look at me, and see what's wrong." She was worried her human beginnings had left her week to sickness.

Shinju nodded saying, "Sit in the chair, and I'll look you over." After a few moments of examination she announces, "It seems that your first heat cycle since your last pup is about to start I recommend you tell your mate."

Naomi thanked her, and left to see Sesshomaru in his office she knocks, and heard him say, "Enter" she enters his office he is looking down at his papers so she walks over, and rubs his shoulders. Sesshomaru groans truly enjoying the massage he asks, "Why are you here mate not that I mind you taking care of me."

Naomi kisses his neck before whispering into his ear, "I am about to start my heat cycle if you wish to pup me again." she was hopeful that he would take her up on the offer of her body.

Sesshomaru's eyes instantly flashed red he inhaled her scent deeply to confirm her statement. Once he confirmed that she was at the beginning of her heat cycle the question was did he want to pup her again already. This led to a fight between his beast, and himself the two arguing over waiting until her next heat to pup her again. Not that they didn't want her pupped Sesshomaru just wanted to wait until her next heat to do so. His argument was that it would mean healthier pups by allowing her body extra time even though it had been a year he thought his mate could use a little more time before adding more pups.

He only conceded when his beast agreed to have her wait longer to pup her again. Not that they wouldn't take care of her during her heats just that they would make sure their seed was infertile he wouldn't let his mate suffer. Sesshomaru growled grabbing her, and whisking her to their bedchambers stripping her, and himself so fast she didn't know what was happening until he was kissing her all over. It didn't take long for Sesshomaru's beast to mate her repeatedly for the next three days until she was again pupped. Once he scented his pup he nuzzled her stomach his eyes widened in surprise saying, "You carry my heir, and his brother."

Naomi touched her mate's markings on his face saying, "I'm glad I do but I expect more after these two as well." Sesshomaru smirked saying, "While I love pupping you I believe that after these two we should wait awhile before adding more to our growing family. Don't get me wrong I plan on giving you many more pups I just don't want you overwhelmed."

Naomi replied, "I understand but what about my heat?" She didn't want to suffer though a heat without him. Sesshomaru understood her concern without his help she'd be very uncomfortable he said, "No worries mate I will care for you I will just make my seed infertile until our pups are older. This way you will not suffer during your heat cycles." Naomi was thrilled her mate truly cared about her well-being. She snuggled into her mate if she had her way she'd spend the rest of their lives like this.

**~ With InuKimi ~**

She sighed her son was now in good hands she wondered what to do. She had checked on InuYasha, and he was now mated to the Miko Kagome but that had to do with her ending Kikyo's miserable existence. She wasn't about to let the general's youngest son be manipulated by that woman. She helped InuYasha see the beautiful woman Kagome was, and how much she loved him. She was deep in thought when a male voice behind her said, "Long time no see my love."

She turned to see Inu no Tashio standing before her in the flesh she was so shocked that all she could say was, "How?"

He smirked saying, "It seems our daughter Naomi wanted to return the favor of helping her achieve happiness by allowing us to have ours. What do you say love will you give this old dog a second chance with you?"

InuKimi rushed to him embracing him in a hug replying, "Yes I wouldn't have anyone else but you." Tears shed into his shirt as she cried tears of joy adding, "I so need to thank that selfless girl."

Inu no Tashio smirked saying, "I'd like to claim you first, besides she was close to her heat cycle when I returned to the world of the living, and I am fairly certain my son will be pupping her again."

InuKimi blushed as Inu no Tashio swept her off her feet, and carried her to her bedchambers growling out, "This time you will be my mate, and I will pup you again."

InuKimi shivered at the promise behind his words saying, "Yes please my love mark me, and pup me I am yours for the taking." That is exactly what he did after hundreds of years he had finally fully claimed his mate the woman he loved, and that loved him in return.


	26. Chapter 26

Page 25

Inu no Tashio woke up for the first time in centuries having had the most peaceful sleep ever. He knew it was all thanks to his mate InuKimi he thought back realizing that he had felt the same way when he had pupped her with Sesshomaru. Then the realization hit him his youngest son InuYasha was exactly like him, and following in his footsteps at least when it came to choosing a mate. He was going to have to have a talk with his youngest son InuYasha although from his mate's scent InuYasha wasn't going to be the youngest for much longer.

**~With Sesshomaru ~**

It was the middle of the night when his mate had started glowing pink but since it made him feel warm, and loved he wasn't overly concerned with it. He watched her until the glowing stopped he was about to go to sleep himself when he heard his father's mating howl. His eyes widened at the sound he looked at his mate sleeping peacefully, and he knew somehow she had something to do with his father's return to the land of the living. It was then that he truly realized how lucky he was to have his mate, and how lost he'd be without her. Once his father quieted back down Sesshomaru pulled his mate into him, and entered the realm of dreams.

Sesshomaru was the first to wake up as usual he hated leaving her for any reason especially when she was pupped but he had to do his patrols there were several issues that he needed to attend to personally. The only thing that comforted him about having to leave was that he knew his father would want to come by, and thank his mate personally. It was then he heard his pup Akio fussing to be let out of her crib. He knew she could get out on her own but he had told her not to. So he got up, and picked her up saying to her, "I think it's time you moved in with your big sister Rin. This way you will no longer need to cry to get out of bed."

He gently placed his pup on the bed, and watched her as she crawled over to her mother. She seemed really happy about the idea but a concerned look came across his pup's face. Within seconds his mate had pulled Akio into her saying, "Don't worry mommy loves you but all children need to sleep in a big bed. Besides you won't be alone you will be sharing a room with Rin."

He watched his pup's face instantly light up with joy about sharing a room with her big sister. He knew Rin would be overjoyed at having her little sister sharing the room with her. Akio asked, "Will mommy be ok without me?"

Naomi smiled at her pup replying, "Well mommy does have daddy, and soon I will have your little brother's as well." Akio started jumping on the bed asking, "Can I go tell Rin?"

Naomi smiled, and nodded within a second her pup was off the bed, and out the door. Now it was time for the most difficult task he looked at her, and said, "I must patrol my lands today." He watched as a pout graced her face she huffed asking, "Can't someone else I need you here with me."

Sesshomaru knew what she was talking about the hormones of a newly pupped female fluctuated, and if he was far away he couldn't help her through it. He sighed saying, "I must go besides my sire will be here with his mate to thank you so you will not be here alone for long."

She turned, and crossed her arms growling, "You will be gone a week, and I'll miss you so much it will hurt. Besides the stress of you being gone won't be good for our pups."

Sesshomaru smirked at his mate she always looked so sexy when she was mad at him but he wasn't about to leave her angry with him. So he climbed onto the bed, and pulled her leg catching her by surprise. Naomi looked up at her mate in surprise only to see a lust full look in his eyes. She growled louder, "Don't even think about it!"

Sesshomaru ignored her, and kissed her lips in a rough needy demanding way Naomi couldn't help but to respond to him. He shifted her body so that he could grind his need into her. As he did he could smell her anger leave as her arousal took over her body instead. He kissed from her lips to her mating mark where he nipped her, and licked the mark. As she started writhing, and moaning from his actions he heard her whisper, "Fine go patrol just please take care of me I need you."

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{ MINI LEMON}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

He stripped quickly, and entered his mate's wet folds quickly as he claimed her rough, and fast. He could sense her need for him so he thrust into her in a quick and heated pace. He could feel her coming close to climax as her body squeezed his she soon screamed his name as he howled his release. He pulled out as soon as all his seed spilt into his mate, and got up to get dressed for patrol. Naomi felt empty without him inside of her, his leaving wasn't helping anything either. She reluctantly climbed out of bed by the time she reached him he was dressed, and ready to leave. She hugged him saying, "I will miss you."

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{END LEMON}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

He held her close replying, "I will miss you as well" he then dipped to her ear whispering, "when I return I plan on taking you again so be prepared."

Naomi blushed causing Sesshomaru to think twice about leaving, and having her again now but he turned, and went on his way. Naomi found that when he had to patrol it was best for her to keep busy it helped to make the time fly by.

**~With InuKimi ~**

They were both up, and dressed when Inu no Tashio said "we should go pay Sesshomaru a visit, and if it's not too much I'd like to stop, and see my other son InuYasha."

InuKimi nodded replying, "I wish to see my son, and daughter as well. I would love to help you with InuYasha as well. I felt bad when his mother refused my help saying that I would taint her son."

Inu no Tashio growled Izzio had truly only rutted with him to anger her father for trying to force her into an arranged marriage. So Izzio had run away, and had done the only thing that would truly piss her father off, and that was rut with a demon little did she know that she was fertile, and that was the main reason he had been interested. He pulled himself from his memories, and grabbed her arm saying, "I'm so glad you have forgiven this old fool."

InuKimi blushed replying, "How could I stay mad at you when you realize your mistake, and have on corrected it." All she could remember was the amount of time he had spent making love to her almost as if he was trying to make things up to her physically.

He made his cloud, and pulled her into him as they made their way over to Sesshomaru's castle. It took no time for them to arrive at the gates, and they were easily granted entrance into the castle walls. They made their way to the garden where the scent of Naomi, and the pups were coming from. Once in the garden Inu no Tashio rushed over, and hugged Naomi saying, "You have no idea how grateful I am."

Naomi pulled back asking, "Are you Inu no Tashio?" He nodded before pulling InuKimi into him, and saying, "I believe you know my lovely mate."

InuKimi grabbed, and hugged Naomi as well saying, "It will be nice both of us having pups at the same time." Naomi nodded before asking, "Will you two be staying?"

Inu no Tashio nodded saying, "We will stay until your mate returns I would like to greet my son as I have not seen him in so long."

Naomi led them to the room they were to stay in when visiting at least now there were other adults here that weren't servants to talk to it's not that they weren't nice to her there just was certain things you didn't discuss with them.


	27. Chapter 27

Page 26

There were things Sesshomaru hated about patrolling, and things he loved about it as well. He hated that it took him away from his mate. He loved the fact that he could transform, and bound across the country side in his true from. Plus there was the added bonus of being able to kill while he was patrolling his lands. All though killing when he could get access to his mate had its advantages as well, and always led to hot passionate sex outdoors do to his rush from the kill. He grinned he loved claiming her out doors although his mate was shy, and mating outdoors made her nervous. He loved the blush on her cheeks the nervousness in her scent, and her willingness to submit to his need to have her at that moment. He made a mental note to mate with her under the stars again before taking off to the first village on his list.

**~ With Naomi ~**

Naomi sat on her balcony in the evening holding her belly she thought what she would give to have him back home again. She sighed as she reluctantly though she'd even tolerate one of his public lustful mating's that he loved to do at times especially after a kill. She headed inside since it was now morning she wanted to lock herself in her room where her mate's scent was the strongest but she knew she couldn't. She dressed, and headed down to the kitchen table where she greeted everyone, and sat down in her seat. Inu no Tashio looked to his mate, and then to Naomi, and announced, "We will go out to the local village."

Naomi replied, "But Sesshomaru always makes us stay home while he's on patrol." Inu no Tashio replied, "I would as well if my mate was alone, and carrying my heirs. But with his mother, and myself with you I know he would approve. Plus I think an outing is just what you need to help you stop worrying."

Naomi couldn't argue with his logic besides the kids seemed excited by the idea of going out. Naomi sighed saying, "I will not argue with the current alpha male if you say my mate will be ok with us going, and you want to go then we should go."

Inu no Tashio couldn't help but to smile he could tell she wasn't pleased about leaving without having asked his son first but because he was his son's sire, and essentially his alpha she wasn't going to go against his wishes in the matter. So he took them all to a small demon village at the Western Eastern border between both lands. Naomi went to a small shop with a woman seamstress she looked at the items for sale. She found a piece that was clearly unfinished Naomi liked it simply because it would make it easier for her to feed her pups when they arrived although she doubted Sesshomaru would allow her to wear it outside of the bedchambers. She looked up at the woman and said, "I'd like to take this as long as you have a robe that can cover it."

The old woman was floored as Naomi smiled saying, "I believe it will be prefect for nursing my pups but I'd need my mate's approval to buy more than one."

The old woman nodded before handing Naomi a silk robe that would completely cover her nightgown. She paid the old woman, and headed back to Inu no Tashio, and InuKimi on her way she saw Hitomi, and her mate Itachi he was hitting her Naomi turned, and continued on her way. She would tell Inu no Tashio what she saw but she couldn't interfere she had to think of her pups safety. Naomi was almost at Inu no Tashio when Itachi stopped her saying, "If it isn't Lady of the Naomi what are you doing off your lands, and on mine?" Naomi gasped replying, "I hadn't realized I crossed the border Lord Itachi I came with my mate's sire General Inu no Tashio."

Itachi growled he smelled no lie, and he hated it he wanted a reason to keep her so that he could woo her. Naomi had been a pretty human but now as a demoness she was absolutely beautiful. The easiest way for him to become her mate was either to kill her mate or the pups she carried bringing her into heat making her need for a male too bad to resist. He knew there was no way he could win a fight against Sesshomaru but he could woo her, and slip her something that would cause her pups to miscarry, and then when she was begging him to help her, he would claim her as his own. He was sure Sesshomaru would want nothing to do with her once she had been with another man no matter what the reason. He grabbed her saying, "You are trespassing on the Eastern Lands I will hold you until your mate comes to reclaim you."

He knew it was lame but it was legitimate she was trespassing on his lands sure it was only a few inches. Inu no Tashio came over, and said, "She's here with me, and the only reason she is over the border was to respond to you as is required due to her status." Itachi growled out, "I don't make the rules the council does, and I can only release her to her mate."

InuKimi didn't like this one bit she looked at Inu no Tashio, and said, "I will take the children home you go get our son, and tell him what has happened." Inu no Tashio nodded his head before glaring at Itachi, and saying, "I suggest you treat her well as her mate should be to you in a few hours."

Itachi nodded, and took Naomi with him to the Eastern Lands castle, and then up to the tower cell designed for Lord's wives or mates. He threw Hitomi in there with her saying, "You will stay here until you learn your lesson, and do as I say woman."

Hitomi just glared at him if they weren't mated she'd so kill him she wasn't sure what she ever saw in him. Once Itachi was gone Hitomi sighed saying, "You can't help me Naomi you must think of your pup's he won't hesitate to punish you if you step out of line."

Naomi nodded, and said, "Don't worry about me Hitomi I won't do anything that would harm my pups." She then took a seat in the chair that was in the room while she waited for Sesshomaru to come get her.


	28. Chapter 28

Page 27

**~With Inu no Tashio ~**

Inu no Tashio watched as his mate formed her cloud, and took the children back to the safety of the Western castle. Once they were safely on their way he transformed into his giant dog state, and bounded towards where his son's scent was. He raced towards the scent knowing time was important but he could tell by how faint his scent was that it would take at least a day to reach his son. He ran faster so he would cover more ground if he sprinted perhaps he'd reach his son by night fall if he kept up the quick pace. Inu no Tashio pushed himself as the day went on until late that night he had finally reached his son in the Northern part of the Western lands exhausted. He transformed as he reached his son saying, "I'm sorry son I took your mate out to help with her stress from being away from you, and she accidentally crossed the border between the West, and the East Lord Itachi took her claiming he'd only release her to her mate."

Sesshomaru growled, "He did what?" Inu no Tashio replied, "He took her for following protocol, and addressing him but while doing so she crossed the borders." Sesshomaru was beyond pissed yelling, "He wanted my mate before I claimed her; this is just so he can have his hands on her without getting into trouble with the council."

Inu no Tashio nodded adding, "Your pups, and your mother are back home. I will finish your patrol you go deal with Lord Itachi." Sesshomaru growled out, "No I will get a council member first before going to him otherwise both her, and I will be stuck there until one shows up."

Inu no Tashio nodded his head, and watched as his son took off up the mountain to get the high council members he prayed to the kami's that his son would get an emergency meeting with the council members. Sesshomaru formed his cloud, and headed straight up towards where the council stayed. He rushed to the entrance, and announced, "I need to see the council I am in need of emergency help to rescue my pupped mate that carries the heir to the Western lands from the hands of the Eastern Lord Itachi."

The man at the gate nodded, and moved out-of-the-way saying, "They are having a meeting in the main room about him as we speak." Sesshomaru rushed to the main room to find a large number of people in their complaining. The leader of the high council said, "I propose that we make prince Koga ruler of the Eastern lands as Lord Itachi is out of control, and Lady Hitomi isn't fit to rule the Eastern lands any more."

Sesshomaru steps forward saying "I agree prince Koga should rule the Eastern lands as Lord Itachi has taken my pupped mate that carries my heir simply because while addressing him as required she crossed boundaries between West, and East."

Soft talking went through the room but all were agreeing that something needed to change in the East. A woman stepped forward saying, "We have decided now is the time to act this latest issue makes it so that we can no longer turn our backs to the issues less we wind up with another Naraku on our hands. We will not allow another Naraku to begin we must get the East into hands that will care for the lands."

She moved close to Sesshomaru saying, "My name Shinju, and I will come with you to get your mate back as I feel she did no wrong. Lord Itachi shouldn't for taken her for stepping over bounds while addressing him especially in her state it should have been forgiven, and discussed with you. I think we should hurry as I fear for your pup's safety."

Sesshomaru nodded he couldn't agree more but even leaving now he wouldn't get there for a day, or two. He sighed, and hoped that both his mate, and pups were ok otherwise Itachi was going to be so dead when he got there.

**~ In The East ~**

Naomi walked to the balcony of the tower room she looked down, and knew she couldn't jump down safely. She could use the cloud she had thanks to being Sesshomaru's mate but she couldn't use that long it drained a lot of energy, and would leave her venerable very quickly. She sighed knowing if she tried she'd be hunted by Lord Itachi, and then he'd have the right to punish her for attempting to escape, and she couldn't risk punishment as it could cause harm to her pups.

Hitomi seeing Naomi deep in thought said, "He still wants to mate with you I'd say neither you nor your pups are safe here." Naomi replied, "Attempting to escape will make us less safe here. I will just need to be careful until my mate arrives."

Hitomi sighed she knew Naomi was right if she tried to escape, and was caught he would punish her anyway he saw fit, and that would put both her, and her pups in danger. But she also knew staying wasn't the answer either as who knew what her mate would think of doing to get at Naomi.

Lord Itachi paced back, and forth trying to decide what to do first it was then he came up with an idea he'd transform a week male to look like Lord Sesshomaru, and challenge him to a fight. He would of course win killing the male, and gaining mating rights to Naomi thus allowing him by law to end the pregnancy, and she'd have no choice but to comply. An evil grin graced his face as he thought of claiming her, and when the real Sesshomaru arrived he'd give her something to make her forget what had happened, and claim she lost the pups, and threw herself at him. Sure Sesshomaru would think his mate was a whore but Itachi didn't care he'd have strong pups to rule the East. Perhaps he'd let her keep one of Sesshomaru's pups so that he could train him to kill his father, and still pup her with his own. He'd have to decide what to do with the pup later for now he had to find a male willing to pretend to be Sesshomaru.

He went to his witch, and got the potion started while he thought about it, and finally decided on using a prisoner he made sure the witch made the potion so this male would have no control of his own actions, and would behave like Sesshomaru. Once the potion was complete he picked a week dog demon prisoner to give it to. While he was out cold during the transformation he changed him into clothes that looked like Lord Sesshomaru's so he would truly look the part as this had to fool Naomi.


	29. Chapter 29

Page 28

It was late evening by the time Lord Itachi had the fake Sesshomaru ready to present to Naomi as her mate. He didn't want to risk waiting until morning in fear that the real Western Lord would show up ruining his plans. So Lord Itachi took him straight up to the tower jail cell and entered saying, "Naomi your mate is here, and he is not too pleased with you."

Naomi turned around, and asked, "Why is that Sesshomaru?" She knew her mate preferred to be referred to as Lord Sesshomaru, or mate with others present. The fake Sesshomaru replied, "You have left the castle without my permission, and Lord Itachi has told me that you were making advances at him."

Naomi decided to play along for now she wanted to see where this was headed so she replied, "I did no such thing. First off your sire gave me permission to leave, and second why the hell would I want him when I have you?"

The fake Sesshomaru thought a moment, and since he sensed no lie he said, "Lord Itachi it seems you were lying to me, and for that I challenge you to fight to the death." Itachi growled out, "It's your whore bitch that is lying so I will kill you, and then claim her as my own. I believe she needs a real man to teach her the true meaning of Alpha."

The fake Sesshomaru grabbed Naomi saying, "When I win my mate, and I will be leaving here together."

Naomi had no choice but to follow along going to where they were going to fight the fake Sesshomaru left her in the viewing balcony of the sparing room. Naomi knew this was bad everyone believed that Sesshomaru was fighting Lord Itachi meaning if he won rules dictated that Naomi allow Itachi claim her usually pupped mates were allowed a morning period but that depended on the winning male. Naomi had a feeling Itachi wouldn't allow anytime to pass, and that her pups safety was at risk. Naomi watched the fight planning on what to do when it was over thankfully it took a few hours before Itachi finally had killed of the male called Sesshomaru. Naomi watched as Itachi howled his victory, and moved towards her with a twisted grin on his face saying, "Now you will be mine bitch your mate is dead."

Naomi stepped back, and said the only thing she could think of, "I ask refuge with the local monks until I have completed my duty to the Western lands, and only then will I fulfill my obligation to you."

Itachi growled he had no choice but to take her to the monks for the refuge she had asked at least until he could get the council to tell her otherwise. He only knew one member of council that would agree with him, and tell her to do as he asked but it would take time to get him. So in the meantime he took Naomi to the local monastery he hoped they would turn her away. Once at the monastery Naomi stepped forward, and said "I seek refuge for the safety of my pups heirs to the Western lands."

The monks at the entrance stepped aside saying, "Only our master can grant you refuge but you may pass as your request is worthy." The monks closed the way the moment Naomi passed them Lord Itachi growled out, "She only wishes to avoid fulfilling her obligation I demand to speak with your master." The guards stayed in place, and pointed to the other entrance saying, "If you wish to speak to the master, and are not seeking refuge you must enter there."

Lord Itachi growled, and stormed over to the other entrance, and entering the doors heading to where ever he needed to go to talk to the master monk of the monastery. He made his way storming into the monastery when he reached the main room he growled, "I want my bitch she is claiming refuge to avoid fulfilling her duty to me."

The Lady in the room said, "Please have a seat Lord Itachi he will be with you as soon as he hears her side of it. He will decide if her cause is worthy, or not and if it's not he will return her to you."

**~ With Naomi ~**

Naomi entered the Monastery slowly wondering the halls until a young hanyu female ran behind her hiding as three boys run up yelling, "Get out you dirty filthy hanyu scum." Naomi glared at the boys yelling, "You will stop, and sit this instant!"

The boys instantly stopped running, and sat where they were looking at the angry demonness frightened. Naomi turned, and picked the girl up asking her, "Are you ok little one."

The frightened girl looked at the woman who was holding her, and touched her marks on her cheeks saying, "You're a demon are you going to kill me?" Naomi smiled replying, "Of course not now what's your name?" The girl replied, "I have none I am filth unworthy of a name."

Naomi could hear the boys chuckling causing her to frown so she said, "Do you see this" she pointed the crest on her head. She watched the boys pale as the girl nodded that was when Naomi added, "I am Lady of the Western Lands, and mate to Lord Sesshomaru, and I say that you are not filthy, or unworthy of a name so I will give you one how about Mizuki?"

Mizuki smiled asking, "That is a pretty name are you sure I deserve it?" Naomi nodded her head saying, "You sure do deserve it." Naomi looked at the monk that had watched the scene, and said, "Now what are your plans for these three?"

The young man stepped forward saying, "You will leave this place demon your kind is not welcome here." Naomi glared at him saying, "I see where these three get their attitude from now where is the master monk?" The young man shot purifying energy at her yelling, "Take that you fowl creäture I shall protect my master."

Naomi put her hand out catching the energy once she had the small ball she concentrated, and as she did it grew until the man across from her dropped to his knees physically spent. Naomi didn't want his power but she knew Mizuki could use it for the tough road ahead of her. So she gently pushed the energy into the child making sure it merged with her as she did. She turned to the male slumped on the floor saying, "Did your master teach you to strike a pregnant woman who is unarmed, and holding a child?"

He shook his head no before he weekly asked, "How…what did you do to me?"

Naomi smirked replying, "Never judge a book by its cover I may be Lady Naomi mate to Lord Sesshomaru but I am also a demoness that possess the power of the Shikon Jewel. As for what I did to you I took your powers away, and gave them to Mizuki as she is more worthy than you are of these holy powers. Now where is your master?"

The young man pointed to a very elderly man in the corner he bowed in respect saying, "My dear Lady I apologize for my student he seems to think all demons are evil." Naomi looked at him saying, "You need a new apprentice he is no longer holy but he can help the monastery with food, and other things. As for the other three they need to be taught lessons about looking beyond the outside, and seeing what is on the inside."


	30. Chapter 30

Page 29

Naomi sighed as she approached the elderly man saying, "I doubt lord Itachi will wait for you to see him perhaps you should get all the candidates for your apprentice. Have them give you their opinion on what to do that way you can choose wisely who will take over."

The old monk lead Naomi to where lord Itachi would be waiting making sure those of age to be his apprentice would attend the meeting as well. Once in the room he announced, "I am master Toru state your side of the case Lord Itachi."

Itachi growled out, "That bitch saw me kill her mate, and now she is trying to escape her duty to me and the East by hiding here." Master Toru replied, "She is pupped by the Western lord, and they are the heirs are you aware of this Itachi?"

Itachi replied, "Sesshomaru's sire has returned, and he has a pup on the way as well as a younger son although hanyu he would be well suited to rule the West. So I see no obligation to the Western lands here only a female trying to get out of fulfilling her obligation to me."

The apprentices listened to both sides then each stepped forward, and stated their opinion on how this should be handled to Master Toru. Finally Master Toru had reached two decisions the first being who would take over the monastery, and what to do in the matter. He stepped forward saying, "I will not allow these pups to be terminated simply because their father has died Naomi will stay here until the pups no longer need their mother. Then she will be returned to you, and the pups sent to the West. I am sure the Western lords sire can care for them once they are weened."

Itachi stormed out very angry, and took off to go claim his bitch but first he'd make his witch create a new potion for his bitch he would have Naomi one way or another even if he had to use his mate Hitomi in Naomi's place. He'd make the witch make a potion that made her look, and smell like Naomi, and then he'd claim her hopefully Sesshomaru would walk in on them while they were mating. As long as Sesshomaru thought the fake was his mate that would leave Naomi both free, and helpless. He rushed to his castle the potion didn't take as long as he thought it would. Once the potion was completed he forced Hitomi to drink the vial liquid, and once she had changed he took her to his bed chambers.

**~ With Sesshomaru ~**

He had hated having to spend the night with another female but it couldn't be helped it was better if they crossed into the Eastern lands fully refreshed. Once morning came Sesshomaru along with Shinju headed for the Eastern castle. It didn't take long for them to reach the Eastern castle but once there Sesshomaru could clearly scent his mate's arousal in the air. His eyes instantly flashed red, and he charged into the castle making his way quickly to the place where the scent was coming from. He barged into the room ripping the door off the hinges. He rushed forward grabbing lord Itachi by the neck, and slamming him into the wall. He growled out, "What the hell are you doing to my mate?"

Itachi smirked replying, "Nothing she didn't ask for."

Sesshomaru could clearly smell the partial lie that came from lord Itachi. He was about to ask another question when the fake Naomi said, "I am confused I'm not your mate, and aren't you supposed to be dead I thought my mate had killed you."

Sesshomaru grabbed the female carefully, and placed her in front of the mirror without letting Itachi go saying, "This is what I meant bitch." Hitomi looked at herself in shock, and horror she turned to Itachi asking, "How could you do this to me?"

Itachi replied, "I wanted the lady of the Western lands so I made sure I got her. I have hidden the real Naomi in my secrete jail you will never find her, and if you kill me she will die as only I know the location of this jail."

Sesshomaru growled as Shinju entered the room Shinju glared at the pair saying, "You both will be locked up until all information is gathered. Hitomi depending on your level of involvement you may be freed but you both are going to lose your titles, and prince Koga will take your place."

Hitomi nodded her head saying, "I will show you all the hidden jails I know about on a map. I have had nothing to do with this, and wish to help find Naomi so that perhaps I will be allowed to stay in the East."

Sesshomaru raced off to check all the hidden jails that Hitomi had pointed out on the map. Shinju stayed, and handled things in the Eastern castle until Koga showed up. Once Koga had things well in hand Shinju left to handle an issue that had arisen at the eastern monastery. Shinju left Koga in charge of things. It didn't take long for Shinju to reach the monastery she was pleasantly surprised when she discovered Naomi there safe, and sound. Shinju sighed with relief saying, "Your mate will be so happy to see you."

Naomi looked confused asking, "Why is he worried?" Shinju explained, "Well Itachi used a potion on Hitomi to make her smell, and look like you, and then told your mate that he had hidden you, and that if Sesshomaru killed him you'd die."

Naomi worried about her mate but there wasn't much she could do until he returned to the Eastern castle. So she and Shinju headed towards the castle where Ayame and her grandfather Yōrōzoku were meeting about splitting the duties of the Eastern lands letting Ayame stay in the castle as Koga preferred the wolf dens for his home. Koga turned, and saw the two women standing there, and he said, "Sesshomaru hasn't returned I take it you belong to him. As I see it you did nothing to call for keeping you in the East so once he returns from the hidden jails you may return home with him."

Naomi replied, "Thank you prince Koga I also need the item I bought so I can leave when Sesshomaru arrives."

Koga nodded, and pulled a box out from the office saying, "I assume this is yours as it has your scent all over it." Koga handed her the box, and turned to Shinju saying, "Ayame and I have decided to share the Eastern lord duties as I prefer dens, and she prefers the castle. My clan and I will patrol the lands and Ayame will take care of all the other affairs."

Shinju nodded she liked the idea of the East run by more than one lord in this case as wolf demon's while strong usually worked better with a pack. Hours passed before a very frustrated, and frazzled Sesshomaru barged into the dining room. He had a wild look in his eyes, and had clearly lost himself to his beast.


	31. Chapter 31

Page 30

Sesshomaru growled causing both Koga, and Shinju to step in front of Naomi to protect her, and Mizuki from Sesshomaru. He growled louder asking, "Why isn't this bitch in jail?" Koga replied, "Hitomi is in jail this is your mate Naomi."

Naomi gently pushed Koga aside, and moved forward toward her mate. Sesshomaru not believing this was her growled at her but she continued moving forward until she touched his cheek asking, "Can you not tell it is really me?"

Sesshomaru shook his head no Naomi smiled, and grabbed his hand placing it on her growing belly asking, "How about them can you not tell they are your son's future rulers of the Western Lands."

Sesshomaru felt the pups moving within this woman's womb he pressed his yoki into them only to feel them respond back. He moved in close enough to scent the pups his eyes widened as they smelled like him. They were indeed his pups he grabbed his mates waist impressed that she still held no fear of him proving that she truly was his mate. He kept his emotionless mask on asking, "Who is that with you?"

Naomi smiled at him saying, "I thought we could drop her off with InuYasha, and his mate Kagome. I have named her Mizuki."

Sesshomaru nodded his head the hanyu pup looked exactly like them, and perhaps with less pressure from his mate they could conceive their own. Sesshomaru looked up asking, "I can take her, and go can't I?"

Koga nodded his head to afraid to say anything to Sesshomaru. Within moments he took his mate, and Mizuki into his arms forming his cloud he started heading west, and in the direction of the InuYasha forest. It didn't take long to arrive at the modest home InuYasha kept with his mate. Within moments InuYasha was outside with his mate having scented Sesshomaru's arrival. Naomi moved from her mate, and walked straight to Kagome handing her Mizuki asking, "I found her alone I believe she's been abandoned her name is Mizuki will you be her new mother?"

Kagome's mouth hung open as she looked at the pup in her arms tears started to shed she could see her own mate in the pup. Sesshomaru walked next to his brother asking, "So will you let your mate keep her?"

InuYasha was floored the pup looked as if it could have been there's, and his mate was shedding tears of happiness. InuYasha replied, "This might be just what she needs so that we can have our own."

They approached the women, and InuYasha asked, "Shall we keep her Kagome I know she's not ours but she looks so much like you. I could only hope any pups we would have would look like her."

Kagome looked at the pup, and asked, "Mizuki would you like us to be your parents. If you say yes you'd have a big brother named Shippo who is a fox demon." Mizuki smiled, and hugged Kagome saying, "I'd love to have you as parents but are you sure Shippo won't hurt me or call me a filthy hanyu?"

InuYasha patted her head saying, "I am Shippo's adopted dad, and he would never say such a thing to you." Shippo came running out, and saw the new little girl so Kagome said, "This is going to be our daughter, and your sister Mizuki."

Shippo grinned saying, "That's great I will be a good big brother you will see." He hoped that with a young pup like Mizuki around Kagome would stop stressing about having a pup with InuYasha, and that would help it happen naturally. Besides he always wanted to be a big brother, and this little girl looked so much like Kagome.

Mizuki grinned she could tell they were being honest Naomi smiled adding, "You will need to teach her how to control her Miko powers Kagome." Kagome was stunned but replied, "I will teach her how to protect herself without harming others."

Sesshomaru was a little stunned himself a dog Miko half-breed was as rare as the Miko, and his hanyu brother mating with each other. Sesshomaru said, "If you all will be alright I wish to take my mate home to our pups. You two may come, and visit I am sure father would love to meet his new granddaughter as soon as she has settled in of course."

InuYasha remembered back to a time when his brother had tried to kill him only to realize that if he had truly wanted to kill him he could have easily done so. Since Naomi became his mate Sesshomaru, and InuYasha's relationship had improved so that now they acted like brothers should. Still they couldn't tolerate each other very long but they could talk, and be at family gatherings together. Sesshomaru grabbed his mate saying, "The pup is fine they will come and visit soon we must return home so our pups will stop worrying."

Naomi nodded she was taken by surprise when InuYasha pulled her into a hug whispering, "Thank you for our pup she is perfect." Naomi nodded, and continued towards her mate as he formed his cloud, and took off towards the castle."

Mizuki grinned her toothy toddler grin saying, "She is so much nicer then he is." InuYasha couldn't help but to chuckle messing her hair a little replying, "She was human once Mizuki, and despite his rough exterior he's a very caring demon. He would protect you with his life if you were in danger."

Mizuki hugged her new parents saying, "I'm glad she helped me find you." She could tell she was going to be loved even if at some point they had their own pup.

**~ With Sesshomaru ~**

He finally landed at his castle grounds only to have his mate rush out of his arms straight to her pups. He walked casually behind her as he watched her scoop up their pups, and hugged them allowing her tears to flow from missing them. Once she had a few moments he watched as his mate composed herself his father stepped forward saying, "Naomi so good to have you back in the Western Lands."

He watched his mate hug his parents replying, "I am very glad to be home I missed everyone so. Speaking of everyone where is Jaken?" No sooner had she mentioned the name Jaken rushed out bowing to Sesshomaru saying, "The new Eastern Lord has sent Itachi over for you to do with as you wish."

Sesshomaru watched as his mate approached him asking, "Do you need to do that now I was hoping I could show you what I bought first."

Sesshomaru didn't miss the slight blush that tinted his mate's cheeks or the spike of arousal in her scent. He looked to Jaken saying, "Make sure to put him in our most secure cell as I wish to spend the evening with my mate I shall deal with him in the morning."

Jaken nodded, and scurried off to make sure Lord Sesshomaru's orders were carried out. Sesshomaru looked at his mate saying, "After our pups are tucked in you will show this Sesshomaru what you have bought."

Naomi nodded, and hugged him burying her face into his chest taking in his scent for a moment.


	32. Chapter 32

Page 31

Sesshomaru couldn't help but to smirk even after all this time together his mate still blushed when she was thinking about being with him. It didn't take long for bedtime to come, and for his mate to have put the pups to bed tucking them both in as well as kissing each on the forehead. He could smell her desire, and despite that his mate still took her time putting their pup's to bed. Sesshomaru was so glad he had finally listened to his beast, and claimed Naomi as his mate she was perfect for him. He escorted her to their bed chambers, and waited patiently while she changed behind the screen normally they undressed in front of each other but his mate wanted to surprise him. He changed into his pajama bottoms, and lay on the bed waiting for his mate to come out from behind the screen. He watched as she slowly stepped out from behind the screen. The robe she was wearing was modest, and beautiful. He continued to watch as she moved towards him handing him the tie to the robe saying, "Open it."

Sesshomaru pulled the tie loose as his mate let the robe drop to the floor. Her growled in delight at what he saw. It was clearly unfinished but Sesshomaru loved the short petal like bottom to the night-dress. The top had a v neck, and the short sleeves were also petal like it was perfect for nursing the coming pups or wearing to bed. Sesshomaru grinned saying, "This Sesshomaru will take you back to purchase more of these."

He pulled her into him, and pulled her into bed with him nuzzling into her as they both fell asleep of the night although he wanted to claim his mate he decided against it opting for cuddling with her instead. He had missed her, and just wanted to be close to her for their first night home.

The next few months went by quickly, and his mate's belly had grown to full size. She looked very uncomfortable, and he couldn't wait for his pups to arrive to relieve her discomfort as well as to see his son's. His parents, InuYasha, and his mate were there to help with the birth of the pups. He had been in his study with his brother, and father when Jaken rushed in yelling, "Lady Naomi has collapsed in the garden InuKimi, and Kagome have taken her to the birthing room.

Sesshomaru had rushed to the birthing room along with his father, and brother following behind him when he arrived he could clearly hear his mate in labor. He was joined by Shiori, Rin, Mizuki, and his own daughter Akio was there as well. Sesshomaru could feel a tug at his leg Akio cutely asking, "Will mommy be alright?"

Sesshomaru picked up his pup saying, "Your mother will be fine she is just whelping your brothers it will be over soon." Akio nuzzled into her father for reassurance only to receive a pat on the head from her grandfather who added, "You do know your mother went through this to have you."

Akio smiled a toothy grin as she blurted out saying, "So auntie Kagome will have to go through this to have the pups she carries?" Inu no Tashio grinned saying, "When were you going to share this news InuYasha?"

InuYasha looked surprised replying, "I hadn't noticed I thought she just smelled of me because we have mated a lot lately."

Sesshomaru shook his head until he noticed that the room in front of him had gotten really quiet within moments he could hear an infant cry. Several more minutes later a woman came out, and handed him a bundle saying, "May I present your son, and future lord of the Western Lands."

The woman scurrying back into the room before he could say anything he removed the blanket, and was awed at the almost perfect likeness to him the pup carried. Inu no Tashio said, "He seems to carry many of your features." The pup grabbed his finger pulling Inu no Tashio towards him so he added, "Strong too he will protect the Western Lands well."

Sesshomaru bent down so that Akio could see her new brother she smiled saying, "He's so tiny" Sesshomaru looked at her replying, "You were just as small when you were born he will grow big, and strong just like his big sister."

Akio saw the door open up again, and rushed in to see her mother Rin following after her. Sesshomaru slowly made his way to the door as the women left with all the dirty sheets. He handed his oldest over to his mother as she handed him the youngest noting that his daughters were already in the bed with their mother. Naomi looked at her mate asking, "What should we name them?"

Sesshomaru replied, "The eldest will be called Yuudai (big/great/large hero), and the youngest will be called Tsuyoshi (brave, valiant)."

A guard rushed in causing both new-born pups to growl protectively he bowed saying, "Sorry for disturbing your bonding time with your new pups but you told me to inform you when Itachi had been secured in the torture chamber."

Sesshomaru placed the pup with his mother kissing her forehead before saying, "I shall return shortly." Inu no Tashio looked at the two in their mother's arms before turning to his mate saying, "Soon we will have our own bundles to care for."

InuKimi smiled saying, "I hope I look as good as Naomi here so soon after giving birth." Naomi blushed replying, "Thank you!"

InuYasha pulled his mate to him while looking at the pups whispering in her ear, "In 6 months that shall be us as well." Kagome was shocked yelling out, "You mean to tell me we are going to have pups too?"

InuYasha, and Mizuki both nodded with a cute grin on their face. Akio scooted close to her brother's, and touched their cheeks. She looked at her mother asking, "Was I really this small when I was born?"

Naomi smiled replying, "Yes you were, and your big sister Rin held you for a while." She then handed each of the girls a pup to hold Akio smiled as the pup cooed in her arms. Akio was happy until the pup started fussing so Naomi took him back so that he could nurse. Akio looked at the pup nursing, and asked, "Is that how he eats?"

Naomi replied, "It is how all young eat at least until his teeth come in. It is even how you ate when you were little."

Rin added, "You were the cutest baby Akio I was so happy to be your big sister, and even happier when you were old enough to share my room." Rin motioned to Mizuki to come up on the bed, and handed a pup to her before saying, "All big sisters and cousins should have a turn."

Akio hugged Rin saying, "I couldn't have asked for a better big sister then you." Rin hugged her little sister back saying, "I'm glad to have such a nice little sister."

Mizuki looked at Naomi saying, "It's ok?" Naomi smiled replying, "It's more than ok" She patted the little girl on the head kissing her forehead.

Mizuki smiled as the pup reached up, and played with her ears causing her to giggle. Sesshomaru had spent several hours inflicting pain on Itachi before finally injecting enough poison into him to kill him slowly. He had enjoyed every hour of pain Itachi was in before he finally died from the poison. As soon as his body melted from Sesshomaru's acid he left, and returned to his mate, and new pups. He rushed back to the birthing room to find them still there, and one of his pups nursing from their mother. The other however was growling at InuYasha who was trying to take him from Mizuki.


	33. Chapter 33

Page 32

Sesshomaru glared at his brother asking, "Why are you making my pup growl InuYasha?" InuYasha looked up at his angry brother, and replied, "I was only trying to give him to Rin so I could take Mizuki home, and he growled at me."

Sesshomaru picked up his growling pup who only growled louder the two of them seemed to have a conversation, and when it was done the pup had settled down, and Sesshomaru looked at InuYasha saying, "My pup was only concerned about your mate as her Miko powers seem to be shifting a lot I assume due to her pregnancy. He seems to think she should see the healer, and stay here or with father until the pup is born."

InuYasha growled, "Fine I won't like it but I will do what is best for my mate, and pup."

Inu no Tashio added, "You will only need to stay here until my mate whelps our pup, and is ready to travel again. She is too close to delivery to return home. Once she can travel we will go to our castle where you and your family can stay until Kagome whelps your pup."

Naomi had spent the required three days in the birthing room before she returned to the bedroom she normally shared with her mate. Where he had two cradles set up for the twin pups he remembered from the first pup his mates issues with having the young pups anywhere but in their bedchambers. He smirked as he remembered all the sound barriers he placed around the cradle the first time so that he could claim his mate. Naomi had turned around from placing the pups in their cradles to see the smirk, and asked, "What exactly is my mate thinking?"

He looked at his mates cute face, and simply said, "Remembering all the sound barriers I placed around the cradle of our daughter, and why." His eyes contained a lustful look Naomi blushed replying, "Are you thinking of mating already I just delivered two pups no more than three days ago."

Sesshomaru pouted replying, "But this Sesshomaru has missed his mate, and doesn't know how much longer he can wait."

Naomi smiled at her mate as she walked close to him, and ran her finger on the stripes that graced his cheeks. He tilted his head, and an almost purr like sound came from him at the feeling. She kissed his cheek replying, "You are so lucky that I love you Sesshomaru. I will let you have me but you must be gentle."

She looked into her mates red blood tinted eyes knowing his beast was in charge. It was interesting the first time Sesshomaru's beast took over she thought he would be rough with her but she found his beast preferred to be gentle. Unless of course it was someone trying to take what was his then he was downright brutal. Sesshomaru however was greedy, and hardly ever allowed his beast to claim their mate so anytime he did his beast was always around for a long time. She watched as his beast moved close to her saying, "Are you sure this Sesshomaru's beast will not harm you by doing so."

She smiled, and moved her hand to stroke his elven ear as it tended to arouse her mate replying, "I will be fine my love. I only wish Sesshomaru would share me more with you as I enjoy both of you."

Sesshomaru's beast's chest rumbled he agreed with his mate he didn't get to have her as much as he liked. After all it was him that convinced Sesshomaru to claim her as their mate. He grinned as he slowly started claiming his mate he spent the next three hours making slow gentle love to her making sure she enjoyed every minute. When they were done he pulled his mate close, and snuggled with her, he had spent three nights alone in their bed, and had not slept well without her. He had worn her out making love to her soon he joined her in the land of dreams.

It took a week before InuKimi whelped her pups she had delivered two healthy female pups. A week after that InuKimi, Inu no Tashio their pups along with InuYasha, his mate, and their pups left to InuKimi's castle. Six months later Kagome delivered a healthy male hanyu pup. Two weeks after that Inu no Tashio held an announcement ceremony inviting Sesshomaru, and his mate so all the new pups could be announced at once.

Sesshomaru took his mate, and young pups to InuKimi's castle with four pups to worry about it took him longer to get there than usual. During the ceremony a young female lynx came up to Sesshomaru after congratulating both of them she asked for a position in his guard. Naomi had an instant dislike of the female although she wasn't sure why. She stepped forward quietly saying, "Sesshomaru could you discuss this with her tomorrow so we can finish presenting our sons."

Sesshomaru looked at his mate, and noticed both of his sons growling in displeasure so he responded, "We shall discuss this tomorrow I do need to finish presenting them, and other females causes them discomfort."

The female nodded in understanding, and moved as soon as she was a distance away the pups settled down. Naomi couldn't help but to smile her pups didn't want any woman to come between their mother, and father. The evening was long, and slow having to greet all the lords, and ladies of each land many trying to secure Sesshomaru's daughter for their sons in the future. Even more with daughters were trying to secure a mating with one of his sons. Naomi found it silly to try to secure a mating to two infants but she just did her job, and made sure the young lords were dry, and feed. By the end of the introductions both Naomi, and the pups were tired.

The next day Naomi went to watch Sesshomaru test the female whose name was Chie, Naomi watched as she displayed her skills for Sesshomaru she hated to admit it but the female was talented or at least she appeared to be. She was certainly impressing Sesshomaru with her skills. At the end of several hours of testing different skills Sesshomaru was impressed enough to make her a member of the exterior guards. This is where all new recruits started until they earned Sesshomaru's trust no one was allowed into the castle without him trusting them completely. Naomi however didn't trust this female named Chie. But she had little say in who was a member of the exterior guard so she decided to do the only thing she could, and that was to both have the guards she trusted to watch her, and to keep an eye on her herself.


	34. Chapter 34

Page 33

It had been a year since Chie had joined the guard. While she had done nothing that warranted it Naomi just couldn't trust Chie. Naomi headed down one of the lesser traveled hallways to pick up on the servants gossip she had learned this back when she worked for Lady Hitomi. She could clearly hear two female servants talking to each other in the next room. She could clearly hear one say, "Hey Suzume don't you find this boring work I'd like something different to do. Do you think Lady Naomi would reassigned us if we asked?"

Suzume replied, "We shouldn't bother her Atsuko she, and her mate haven't rutted in three moons, and that guard Chie has her sights set on our lord."

Naomi tuned them out for a moment had it been that long since she, and Sesshomaru had been intimate. She thought back, and found them to be right they shared a bed but either she was too tired or he came to bed real late. The pups were old enough to move out into the nursery, and the girls big enough to have a real room. Naomi rounded the corner just as Atsuko said, "Suzume ever wonder what it would be like to rut with Lord Sesshomaru?"

Suzume replied, "Before he mated Naomi I did but now knowing how much he means to her I think of other men." Naomi decided to add, "That is good to hear Suzume I'd so hate to have to lose such a good servant."

Both girls turned startled they hadn't expected Naomi to be there. Naomi then added, "It seems it's time for my pups to move to the nursery but before they can my girls need to be moved to a room for older pups. I heard your request, and think you two should be in charge of finding out what my daughters would like, and make the room their own."

The two smiled rushing to Naomi and hugging her before both said, "Thank you so much Lady Naomi we won't fail you. This room will be perfect, and the girls will love it." They then let her go and raced off to get started.

Naomi shook her head perhaps with her sons in a bigger bed they would sleep better through the night, and in return Naomi would get more sleep causing her to be less tired, and better able to take care of her mate. Now it was time to find her mate, and let him know of her plans to move the boys. She went to her mate's office only to be disappointed by him not being there despite a pile of work on the desk so she hollered, "Jaken!"

Jaken rushed into the office he had been in the other room getting the finished scrolls ready for transport. He bowed asking, "How can I help you my lady?" Naomi replied, "I want two things one the location of my mate, and two how far behind is he in his work, and why?'

Jaken was now frighten Naomi had picked up her mate's intense, and piercing stare. Jaken replied, "He is a moon behind on paper work so much so that only the urgent ones are on his desk the rest I have in the other room. As for your second question he is in the dojo again most likely with Chie training again. If you ask me that female is becoming too familiar with the lord for my taste the only female that should know him is his mate."

Naomi smiled at the imp knowing that was his way of trying to protect her and his lord asking, "Are there any I can answer so he has less to do?"

Jaken nodded, and started piling the ones she could solve on a small table in front of her. She quickly worked through all the scrolls, and after several hours Naomi was done, and handing them back to Jaken. Once Jaken had the scrolls he started to get them ready for the messengers so they could be delivered.

Naomi headed out, and down to the dojo while Jaken did his job since there was nothing more she could do any way. She went to the observation balcony, and watched the floor below. She noticed the captain of the guards there taking notes. So Naomi asked, "Riolu what is going on?"

Riolu jumped he had been so busy writing notes he hadn't noticed the Lady of the Western lands had joined him. He replied, "We are doing a placement test she wants a higher position so she can go on patrols of the land." Naomi asked, "Usually isn't that based on performance?"

Riolu sighed saying, "It is but anytime there had been an issue she seemed to disappear she always had a good reason to be gone. It is just highly suspicious that anytime there is trouble she is off somewhere else, and returns only once things are in hand to help out." Naomi then asked, "What of her record from her previous service?"

Riolu replied, "That's just as bad the notes claim the same issue they were considering letting her go as they felt she wasn't worth the clothes, and food it cost to keep her. Plus they suspected she had plans to take the place of the lord's mate." Naomi looked down saying, "I see why that is mentioned."

Chie was guarding her mate but she was so close to him every time she moved her bottom rubbed into Sesshomaru's crotch. She could tell by her mates features that it was starting to arouse him. Riolu sighed saying, "Yes that is the issue mentioned although it could just be how she was taught." Naomi then asked, "Riolu make them fake her out, and one try to attack from behind my mate."

Riolu nodded, and did the hand signals required Naomi watched as the captain below looked up at Riolu, and within moments so did Chie. Naomi watched as Chie read the hand signals, and then effortlessly prevent the attack on Sesshomaru. Naomi turned to Riolu, and asked, "Do you, and the guard down there know Inu no Tashio's hand signals?"

Riolu replied, "I do" it was then he figured out what the lady of the west was suggesting. He instructed them to repeat the same thing but to alter it slightly so that Chie wouldn't figure out what they were doing based on pattern. He watched as this time Chie failed, and one managed to get through to Sesshomaru but it was minimal, and she responded quickly in getting him back, and off of the Western lord. Riolu promptly wrote it down on her record saying, "cheating won't work on the battle field."

Naomi then asked, "Are there any established rules that Sesshomaru set?" Riolu thought a moment, and finally replied, "Only to make a realistic battle scène." Naomi smirked replying, "Good don't send any more signals I will handle it."

Riolu turned pale he went to stop her only to find she was already gone. He sighed he was so a dead man when Lord Sesshomaru found out that his mate was on the battle field. Even if it was a pretend battle field.


	35. Chapter 35

Page 34

Naomi made her way to where the female guards changed to go into the dojo. As she entered she saw several getting dressed, and ready to enter. She smiled, and asked, "Would you ladies mind if I joined your group."

The females turned around all instantly bowing the moment they recognized the Lady of the Western Lands. The leader stood up, and put a hand on her shoulder asking, "Are you sure my Lady once we enter it is going to get rough. Our goal will be to capture lord Sesshomaru, and disable Chie so that she can't help him." Naomi replied, "I know how to fight I will be fine, and I would love to capture my mate. The rest of you may have at Chie as I dislike her."

The females all laughed before the group responded, "None of the females like her she flirts with everyone's mate, and there are rumors that a few unmated males have bedded her." The leader stepped forward saying, "I'm Atsko her take these." She handed Naomi special clothes ones that might be worn by a Lady of the land when heading out to battle.

Naomi looked at Atsko, and asked, "Why where you going to wear this?"

Atsko replied "I was to capture, woo, and battle your mate while Chie was disabled. But since you are here I would feel better if you did it. Beside I have a feeling that by the end of this battle he will want some much-needed release, and I'd rather it be with you then me."

Naomi nodded her head putting on the uniform, and heading out onto the dojo floor with the rest of the women. Like in a real battle new members would join in to give others a break from fighting so that those in battle would stay fresh as long as possible. As they all stepped onto the field the head male moved towards Naomi, and asked, "So what's the strategy?"

Naomi replied, "what do you suggest?" The male paled as he instantly recognized the Lady of the Western lands voice. He then asked, "My Lady what are you doing here?" Naomi smirked replying, "Well there is no way Chie is getting into my mates pants without a fight."

The male looked over at Chie, and his lord he could see the obvious strain on his face, and despite his loose hakama he could tell the Lord was aroused. He said, "My name is Taro my men, and I will help you in your goal of getting your mate although I feel the only thing you will carry out is keeping her where she is, and angering your mate."

Naomi glared at Taro causing him to instantly become intimidated by the Lady of the Western lands. She put her hands on her hips, and replied, "He can be angry but they will not train together again if I have anything to say about it."

Taro stepped aside letting her take the lead as she signaled the men using general Inu no Tashio's hand signs. Taro was impressed not very many still knew his hand signs, and the simple strategy she suggested was straight forward something Chie wasn't good at. Naomi charged forward veering off as several guards behind her kept Chie busy Naomi got between him, and her. By the time Chie turned around she found that she had rubbed her ass into the female behind her causing her to growl. Chie yelled, "How dare you come between me, and my lord."

Naomi pushed her back making sure to back up towards Sesshomaru growling back, "He is mine, and always will be bitch."

Sesshomaru was a little shocked but guessed it was what was planned, and was possible with all the high-ranking demonness that still desired to mate with him. This female was much more pleasant in figure as well as scent Chie smelt like a whore but who was he to judge perhaps all these males she had been with had changed their minds about mating with her. She did seem like a handful, and from the way she had trained with him jealousy could easily be an issue.

Chie lunged at her, and Naomi pushed her back again this time hard enough to knock her down. Naomi's eyes flared red as she growled out, "Back down bitch, and live you are clearly no match for me."

Chie got up, and charged back at Naomi causing her to brush into her own mate angering Chie further. Naomi easily pushed Chie off, and used several moves to make Chie back up. Naomi not paying attention backed up herself until she backed right into Sesshomaru. She looked up at him for a moment, and could see the hidden lust in them. She smirked saying, "Later now I have a female to teach a lesson to."

She faced forward just as Chie launched a full-fledged attack Naomi launched an attack back blocking each one of Chie's moves making sure to stay close enough to Sesshomaru to rub against him as she did. Naomi smirked as this did two things made Chie angry, and sloppy, as well as aroused both her, and her mate. Chie continued to annoy Naomi with sloppy attacks, and hits so Naomi slammed her into the wall this of course meant she had to leave Sesshomaru to do so but at this point Naomi felt it was needed. After slamming her into the wall Naomi threw her towards the men before retreating back to guarding Sesshomaru. As Naomi waited for Chie to return she felt an arm go around her waist, and pull her back. Naomi tried to move forward but it was no use Sesshomaru had her in his strong grip. Sesshomaru smirked saying, "Not very wise to have your back to your enemy."

Naomi replied, "You are not my enemy Lord Sesshomaru you are my prize."

Sesshomaru was confused to say the least he wanted this female but do to the level of exertion he couldn't recognize her voice, and there were too many scents for him to pick out hers alone all he knew was he felt conflicted he wanted, and loved his mate but he wanted her too it was like his body recognized hers. There was only one way to resolve the issue he was having with his beast wanting to claim this bitch it thought was his mate so he pulled her helmet off perhaps once his beast saw this wasn't there mate they could go find, and mate with her.


	36. Chapter 36

Page 35

Sesshomaru had to release the female's waist to remove her helmet. He was soon left with a helmet in his hand, and a view of his mate, and Chie fighting with each other. Sesshomaru raced over to Taro, and said, "Clear the dojo and have them block all the exits." He then yelled, "Chie you will stand down, and stop attacking my mate."

Chie smirked replying, "This wimpy little bitch is your mate you'd be better off with me as your mate." Naomi hit Chie with a solid right hook just as Chie had finished her sentence yelling, "I'll show you wimpy." Naomi had drawn blood smirking as Chie wiped it off of her face.

Sesshomaru growled as Chie launched another attack at his mate he was going to ask Naomi to stop but now it looked like he would have to intervene between the two. Sesshomaru pulled his mate back into him growling, "Stop this foolishness both of you. Chie you listen to your lord, and stand down, or you will be removed from the ranks of the Western guard."

Naomi normally would have stopped but she wasn't about to stop blocking Chie's blows that continued to come despite Sesshomaru's warning. Sesshomaru growled he disliked being ignored Chie laughed saying, "You really think I am here to be a member of your guard I am here to kill her, and become your mate."

Now Naomi was pissed she pushed Sesshomaru off of her, and within moments transformed into her true form a full sized dog demonness brown in color like her hair. Surprising both Sesshomaru, and Chie as Naomi effortlessly used her paw to send Chie flying across the room. Now Chie was actually terrified she had been told the Lady of the Western lands was human not a full-fledged demonness. There was no way she could compete with a dog demonness even in true form she was only a lynx demonness smaller, and easier to kill by comparison. Chie glared yelling, "I thought you mated to a human female Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru smirked simply replying, "My mate is just full of surprises. This Sesshomaru wouldn't mate with a weak female such as you."

Chie dodged Naomi's toxic claws but not completely successfully she cried out in pain although not much poison got into her system. Chie turned into her true form, and made a mad dash for the Western border she knew Naomi wouldn't chase her beyond the Western border allowing her to plot a new way to have the Lord of the Western lands, and she would have him no matter what. Naomi sprinted after Chie chasing, and clawing at her all the way to the closest border stopping there, and growling at Chie as she chuckled, and continued to run off.

Naomi paced back, and forth at the border of the Western lands visibly pissed of that Chie had scampered off. Sesshomaru was stunned when a chase started but soon transformed himself into his true form as well, and ran after his mate. He found her pacing at the Western border where Chie had crossed into the Northern lands where Naraku used to rule. It was still fairly lawless, and filled with banned demons, and demonness. No one desired to try to clean it up so all borders that led North had been fortified to prevent entrance but not exit. Sesshomaru growled to get his mates attention Naomi turned around, and growled back. Sesshomaru asked in Inu (barking to everyone else), "She is gone?"

Naomi replied, "The coward went beyond the border but I am sure she will try again." Sesshomaru paced back and forth as the chased had aroused him more than he was in the dojo. Sesshomaru said, "We will return home nothing more can be done here."

Naomi shakes her head no replying, "You were turned on by her, and were thinking of mating I can tell."

Sesshomaru wished he could deny that his mind had wandered to claiming another female. His mate was now rightfully mad at him for thinking such things. He was going to have to convince her that it was truly her that he wanted. He nuzzled the side for her face saying, "I am sorry love for thinking that way but I wouldn't have mated with her. I would have searched you out, and had my way with you."

Naomi smirked at him, and whispered, "Prove it" right before she took off running if he wanted her, he was going to have to work for it, and she wasn't going to let him get it easy either. Sesshomaru growled, and then howled as his beast fully took over to chase his mate. He was not going to lose her simply because he was being a dumb male, and thinking with his manhood instead of his brain.

Naomi raced until she found a waterfall she ran through it finding a cave behind it smirking she shook all the water off of her spreading her scent throughout the cave. This would keep him busy for a while, and allow her to put some distance between them so she could decide where to go. She took off to an open area, and decided to stop to eat before she went to find a place to hide from her mate. She easily killed a deer, and started to eat it.

Sesshomaru followed his mates sent to a waterfall he grinned when he scented her inside the cave behind the waterfall. Sesshomaru waited a moment before heading into the cave he was ready to pounce on her the moment he got into the cave. He charged into the cave only to find the main area empty he sniffed, and searched the cave for hours until he finally figured out that his cleaver little mate wasn't there. He growled in annoyance it was getting late, and his mate was off somewhere in her true form vulnerable to other males, and most likely tired from running. She couldn't possibly have known it would take him this long to realize she wasn't in the cave. He growled at himself for being so easily fooled when he found his mate she was most certainly in for the matting of her life.


	37. Chapter 37

Page 36

Naomi had finished her deer, and sighed her mate was being a typical male, and not thinking with his head where on earth would she hide in that small cave? Then it dawned on her he was assuming that she had transformed it was then she thought that was a good idea. Naomi calmed down, and concentrated real hard on taking her human form but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't do it. After trying until she was starting to get tired she decided it was best to seek advice. Home was the first place her mate would check for her so instead she raced off to InuKimi, and Inu no Tashio's castle. It didn't take long for her to reach the castle gates she sat, and debated just jumping over the wall an easy feat in her current size but that would cause mass panic, and would most likely cause someone to become injured. She watched as the guards raced around trying to figure out what to do with her, or about her. Naomi could understand them they were talking back, and forth saying, "Do you think it has hostile intent?" "Nah it would have just leapt over the wall if it wanted to harm someone." She barked at them of course she had said (to get the lord or lady of the castle) but they just looked at her oddly. One finally decided to get lord Inu no Tashio knowing he was Inu demon, and could understand the barking.

Naomi waited at the gate until Inu no Tashio arrived when he did he asked, "Who are you, and why are you here?" Naomi rolled her eyes replying, "You really don't recognize your daughter in law?"

Inu no Tashio's eyes opened wide he sniffed the air before finally saying, "I'm sorry Naomi I didn't know you could transform into your true form. Now why are you here in your true form is there a problem?"

Naomi shook her head explaining all that had happened then adding, "I can't seem to transform back so I came here." Inu no Tashio let her into the castle grounds, and had a healer fetched to figure out what was wrong with Naomi.

**~ Meanwhile With Sesshomaru ~**

Sesshomaru was now in a panic he raced to his castle looking for his mate only to find that she had not returned to the castle. When she wasn't there he raced back to the waterfall, and spent hours locating her scent trail once he did he raced off in the direction she had gone mentally kicking himself for not having noticed the scent trail that led away from the cave. He continued to follow it until he smelt blood, and her scent thick on the ground it took him awhile to realize that she had killed a deer, and had eaten it there. Sesshomaru decided that was a good idea so he stopped to eat a deer himself he was starving. Once he had something to eat he had to pick up his mates scent again which took him awhile. He soon realized that she was headed towards his mother's castle. He smirked at his mate's cleverness he was partly relived at least now he knew she was safe. He took off towards his parent's castle he was going to get to the bottom of this now he was curious about why she hadn't just gone to their castle unless she was still hiding from him. Either way she would be with him soon enough, and once they were together he would take her somewhere private to show her how he felt about her.

**~ With Naomi ~**

The healer quickly checked her out asking only one question, "Is this your first transformation?" Once Naomi nodded her head the healer said, "There's nothing wrong with her she just can't transform back until her mate has claimed her in this form. After mating she should return to normal unless he pups her then she will have to stay the way she is until she delivers."

Naomi was most definitely not thrilled but there wasn't much she could do now other than wait for her mate to find her. It was definitely getting too late for her to be out alone but she was too big to fit in the castle. Inu no Tashio realized the problem as well he couldn't leave her alone in the courtyard her scent would attract males, and put everyone in the castle at risk for being harmed. There was a cave within the castle walls that belonged to InuKimi given the circumstances he knew she wouldn't mind if Naomi, and Sesshomaru used it until Naomi returned to normal. Naomi watched as Inu no Tashio transformed, and followed his nose to where his son was. Upon arrival Inu no Tashio growled at him asking, "What were you thinking son?"

Sesshomaru was very confused he tilted his head, and asked, "What do you mean father?"

Inu no Tashio growled replying, "You haven't shared a bed with your mate in three moons, and you let another female arouse you to the point of your mate seeing her as a threat. Not to mention that the female in question wanted your mates position putting both your mate, and young heirs at risk of being killed right under your nose."

Sesshomaru hadn't thought that far ahead of things now he was just thinking of making up with his mate. It was then he finally realized that he had basically left the castle, and his young pups unguarded to chase his bitch. He growled at himself for not thinking clearly he was going to have to make up with his mate, and return home quickly. He looked at his sire after much thought, and asked, "Will you send my mate home so we can work this out?"

Inu no Tashio shook his head no replying, "For a mated female demonness, and her first transformation she needs her mate to claim her to change back. If I send her to your home your pups would be at worse risk then they are now."

Sesshomaru could only blame himself he had pushed his mate too far for now he needed to make up with her, and then bring them both back to the castle so that he could put together a plan to deal with the real threat Chie was to his mate, and pups. He raced back to the castle his parents lived in with his father following close behind him. Inu no Tashio shook his head at his son realizing that his son still had a lot to learn about females. Rule number one was to never look at another unless you desired to be in the dog house for a long time. Which typically meant no love-making until the female felt the male was truly sorry for his behavior.

**~With InuKimi and Naomi ~**

Naomi spent some time talking to InuKimi who was scolding her for leaving their pups unguarded, and weak to Chie should she circle back to the Western castle. However InuKimi understood the reaction she herself was highly pissed when Inu no Tashio fell in love with InuYasha's mother. But unlike Naomi she knew that Inu no Tashio held no feelings for her back than she was simply there to bear him a powerful heir, and once that had been accomplished her, and the pup had been shipped off to this castle so he could find the one he loved.

InuKimi had been resentful of Izzio, and when Inu no Tashio died she was tempted to cast the female out but couldn't bear to do that to his son. Izzio however had left shortly after InuKimi took the role of the Western lady since she didn't like InuKimi's rules. Izzio though her son should be spoiled, and pampered as a prince of the West, and InuKimi would have none of it she felt all children even prince's needed rules, and boundaries. She eventually had to kick Izzio, and InuYasha out simply because Izzio was allowing InuYasha to become spoiled, and giving him a sense of entitlement even going so far as to fill his head with lies about being able to rule the Western lands one day.


	38. Chapter 38

Page 37

Naomi sat there disappointed in herself until InuKimi patted her paw saying, "If some hussy was trying to take my mate I most likely would have done the same thing you did." Which only made her feel slightly better she certainly was in a pickle, and her mate was bound to be angry with her.

**~ Back With Sesshomaru ~**

Sesshomaru bounded ahead of his sire racing towards his parents castle wanting nothing more than to be with his mate again, and get to making up so they could return home to their pups. He made it to the castle walls, and just bounded over them being careful not to step on anyone as he did. He followed his mates scent to the back garden where he found her sitting with his mother he started to race over to her when his mother held up her hand saying, "Hold it right there mister. I have taught you better than this giving attention to a female other than your mate, and neglecting your duties to her."

Sesshomaru instantly felt like a little boy being scolded by his mother he knew he was grown but she was right she had taught him better, and had always stressed keeping his interest in his own bedchambers with his mate. She even went as far as to hire a male tutor to teach the art of love making so that he would never grow bored with his chosen female. He had failed in keeping the spice up in his bedroom, and had been ignoring his duties as a mate.

His mother sighed saying, "Take her to the cave behind the castle, and make up with her the sooner you two make up the sooner you can return home to your pups." Sesshomaru nodded, and then looked over at his mate barking to follow only she didn't bother to look at him she just laid down. InuKimi chuckled saying, "I believe an apology is in order son." As soon as her mate arrived InuKimi, and Inu no Tashio both headed into the castle to let them work out there problems alone.

Sesshomaru looked over at his mate, and barked out, "I am sorry my love I should have only been thinking of you there was no excuse for my behavior. I should have listened to your instincts, and never brought that woman into our home. Please allow me to make it up to you." He looked at her in the way his pups looked at him when they really wanted something he had said no to.

Naomi looked at the cute sad forlorn puppy face that her mate was giving her, and it made her heart melt. She so wanted to stay mad at him but she just couldn't. She followed instinct, and walked over to him, and rubbed into her mate. Sesshomaru whimpered for good measure Naomi finally settled herself next to her mate with her neck exposed to her mate. Sesshomaru nuzzled her neck before leading her to the cave where he claimed his mate once more finally allowing her to return to her human form. Sesshomaru transformed as well himself created his bubble, and held his sleeping mate bridal style as he took them both home to their pups. He landed on the balcony of their bedchambers, and opened the door to find the room surprisingly empty. Sesshomaru instantly panicked where were his sons?

Naomi felt her mate become frantic, and aroused from her sleep she touched his ear to help him clam down, and once he was looking down on her she said, "I moved them to the nursery, and the girls got a bigger room so we could have more couple time together."

Sesshomaru looked down at his mate, and couldn't help but to kiss her passionately. It was hard for him to be as passionate, and intimate as he wanted to with his pups in the room. He always worried they would wake up, and they'd have to stop. Sesshomaru pulled away, and grinned at his mate's flustered appearance saying, "I am so lucky to have a mate that thinks of me so much."

Naomi blushed slightly replying, "Well I missed our passionate love making too Sesshomaru, and while I love our pups they do make it difficult to truly let loose. Perhaps we can have some couple time before we add more to our family." Sesshomaru grinned before replying, "I am agreeable to that I'd love to reignite our passion, and find what we both enjoy once again."

He continued to carry her into the nursery, and there were his sons in small beds with the nanny. He put his mate down, and looked both of them over before heading to the girl's room Naomi followed quietly behind him receiving a knowing look from the nanny causing her to blush. Sesshomaru followed there scent to a room a little further down the hall he entered, and found the girls in two large beds more appropriate for growing girls. They were a little further but still close enough for him to get to quickly if needed.

He turned, and scooped up his mate race towards his bedchambers, and throwing her on the bed before claiming her again in a whirlwind of heated passion. When they were finally done Naomi had fallen asleep from sheer exhaustion. Sesshomaru smirked he had worn his mate out she was going to have to get used to it with no pups in the room he was going to want to claim her every night, and claim her every night was exactly what he had planned to do once he got rid of the threat of Chie. He would address this threat, and figure out what to do once he had gotten some rest for now he was content to hold his mate, and inhale her scent which was drenched with his own he smirked at the thought of how she would be blushing tomorrow when all noticed how much she smelled of him. He soon happily drifted off to sleep content to be with his mate, and for the first time in a long time realizing just how lucky he was.

He woke up bright, and early the next morning he hated to leave her but he need to plan. He called in his best guards to send messages to the other lords about Chie while he strategized on what to do about her. He refused to sit, and wait for her to return to his castle where she could harm his mate, and pups but going North wasn't the answer either it was filled with the lowest of the low, and typically when a demon was banished he, or she was sent there he had many enemies in the North. He paced back, and forth while he tried to come up with an answer but the only real answer was to start a war with the North, and clean the area up, and appoint a new lord of the lands.

That was when the answer hit him InuYasha, and his mate the Northern lands would be a perfect place for hanyu's to call home, and have a voice with the full blooded demons. No one else wanted to claim the North but cleaning it up was something that shouldn't be put off any longer as it posed a threat to all of the other lords the only question was would InuYasha want to be lord of the Northern lands. He sent his fastest messenger to his brother asking him to come with his mate, and pups. Within a few hours all the lords had shown up along with his brother, and within moments of his brother's arrival he had two females one being his own asking, "What's going on here?"

He pulled his mate to him saying, "Lords and ladies we have made a mistake with the North by allowing all undesirables to go there, and collect together there are enough demons there to form an army, and take down each of our lands individually. Recently the West had a female that had been banished there infiltrate into our guard, and try to situate herself so as to take the place of my mate. This put both my mate, and pups at risk of harm due to this female, and her desire to acquire me. I realize we all made a mistake by allowing this to happen so I ask we all band together to take over the North, and place my brother InuYasha, and his mate in charge of the Northern lands. I would rather a hanyu run the North then these hoodlums banding together making it so that no one is truly safe."


	39. Chapter 39

Page 38

InuYasha stood stunned he never dreamed his brother would suggest him as a lord of any lands. He watched as Naomi moved to a scroll, and laid it on the desk saying, "While I feel InuYasha is a good suggestion for a ruler he may not be able to accept as he has an adoptive fox kit that has just gotten into the local fox tribe for the training he needs that his adoptive parents can't teach. Plus his mate has many friends in Eto near the InuYasha forest, and would be quite sad if her mate were to decide to leave. Besides I think hanyu's, and demons alike should live where nature intended like the Yeti should live in the North. Perhaps your father would like the position Sesshomaru, or maybe the council will take care of maintaining peace in the lands."

InuYasha walked over to his brother, and said, "While I am flattered at the offer I believe your mate is correct my mate, and I have established a life here in the Western lands, and we would love to continue to stay however I wouldn't mind being appointed the voice of hanyu's, and being allowed to speak on their behalf with the council. Besides if we are talking about a war with the North I feel I should stay here, and protect the West, and it's heirs I believe this is where I can best serve my pack."

**~ In The Northern Lands ~**

Chie raced around the Northern lands spreading the word about getting her hands on the great and mighty lord of the Western lands Sesshomaru. She found many that were willing to team together to capture him. She had already found a deeply hidden cavern in the Northern mountains where many demons didn't dare to go as it was too cold. It was all set up to hold him in either form she could wait until he had weekend to put her full plan into action, and now she had several males behind her to help her capture him. She smirked at the glowing chains that would soon hold her prisoner, and all males that lived would get a go at the great mighty Sesshomaru once he was chained up, and once her debt was paid she would have him to herself. She would claim him as her mate instantly tearing the West apart by bringing down the Western lands bitch. Chie grinned evilly, and chuckled at the thought she'd soon have Sesshomaru, and there was nothing his mate could do about it except mourn the loss of her mate.

**~ Back in The Western Lands ~**

InuKimi, and Inu no Tashio came into Sesshomaru's office he stood next to his son. He said, "I received word about a possible war with the North." Sesshomaru nodded his head as InuKimi led Naomi, and Kagome out of the room saying, "They're going to be talking strategy they won't be listening to us anytime soon so let's just go, and enjoy some time together just us girls."

After hours together then men rejoined the women InuYasha announced, "I will be staying to protect the castle, and you ladies." After he finished Inu no Tashio went to his mate, and said, "I will be joining Sesshomaru in the war effort, and after it is over I will organize the North so that it will be ready for a lord to take it over, and then I will be returning home."

Sesshomaru looked at his mate seriously, and said, "While this Sesshomaru is strong he is not foolish, and I know there are many in the North that wish to do me harm. I may not come back if anything happens to me I want you to take another mate."

Naomi rushed to him, and held him close kissed him, and then glared at him before saying, "I am not mating anyone else." Then she stormed off Sesshomaru looked pleadingly at his parents his father patted his son's shoulder saying "I know you are trying to prepare her for the worse but she isn't ready to hear it. If something truly happens your mother, and I will make sure she re-mate's 100 years after the wars end. That should make your heirs old enough to handle the task of Western lord without their mother."

Sesshomaru felt more at ease knowing if anything happened his mate would be cared for properly. He however prayed to the Kami's that he would return to his mate, and pups. He followed her scent to their bed chambers where he found his mate curled up crying. He hated to upset his mate but it was his duty to prepare her for the worst he gently climbed into the bed with her, and pulled her close. She instantly nuzzled into him saying, "Promise me you will come back home to me."

Sesshomaru sighed he wasn't going to start an argument tonight so he replied, "This Sesshomaru will do his best to come back to his mate, and pups." Naomi pushed him down on the bed leaving Sesshomaru stunned his mate had never shown any dominance. She said, "You have to promise me you will return home Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru growled, "Fine I promise to return home." As soon as he said that he grabbed his mate, and rolled over so that she was underneath him Naomi instantly bared her neck allowing him access to her mating mark. Sesshomaru smirked as he kissed, and licked the mark it was then he decided he was going to make love to his mate should he die in battle he wanted the memory of her with him always.

The next morning Naomi woke up only to find the bed empty she rushed to the balcony, and opened the doors only to realize her mate's scent was gone he had left to fight against the threat that was in the Northern lands. She sighed, and closed the door war or not she had a castle to run, and pups to care for. Naomi was pleasantly surprised when she found both InuKimi, and Kagome pitching in to help. Naomi hugged each of them saying, "Just you being here is enough but I will gladly take the help."

The ladies smiled, and hugged Naomi back as pups came into the main room joining in on the hugging that was going on. Naomi couldn't help but to smile, and bring her pups close until she saw Mizuki standing off to the side. Naomi reached out, and grabbed Mizuki, and brought her in saying, "Never be afraid to hug me sweetheart unlike most demons I am quite fond of hanyu, and human's alike." Mizuki grinned hugging her adoptive Aunt tightly it was then she decided she would be like her Daddy, and protect her Aunt no matter what. Her new life goal was to make sure that no matter what happened her Aunt was happy.


	40. Chapter 40

Page 39

**~ With Sesshomaru ~**

Sesshomaru, and Inu no Tashio stood at the border between the Western lands, and the Northern lands waiting until the massive army had collected together to start the attack on the Northern lands. By the time all was said, and done all the lands would be safe, and the Northern lands would finally be cleansed of all the evil that resided within it. Sesshomaru could hardly wait to sink his claws into Chie, and end the threat against his mate, and pups forever. The only question that remained was that after Chie was gone would he make it back to his mate, and pups. He decided it was best he didn't dwell on that thought he was going to do everything in his power to make it back to them. As the massive army accumulated Sesshomaru, his father, and the other lords all planned their strategies making sure that their armies would cover every inch of the Northern lands there would be nowhere to hide, and all would either be killed or put into dungeons that they had planned to create in the Northern lands.

Every night that passed he couldn't help but to think of his mate home in their bedchambers alone, and one night while thinking of her it dawned on him that his mate was close to going into heat it would be hard on her without him there to help her through it. Then he remembered both his mother, and Kagome, and soon he rested easier he knew they would help her through her heat cycle, and in return she would help them through theirs.

It took a full moon for all to be gathered at the border, and then they moved forward with their attack on the Northern lands Sesshomaru, and his father taking the lead in search of Chie. The battle was bloody, and gruesome many were killed because they chose death over capture but they did have to create a dungeon to house the prisoners as their numbers were growing among the lesser demons that chose to give up over death. Those with lesser crimes knew they would be housed for a while until their debt was paid, and then allowed to reënter yoki society. Those with skills, and trades that were hard to find also tried their luck with the dungeon over death.

Every day Sesshomaru would question, and grill the prisoners for the location of Chie but none knew who she was let alone where she was which aggravated him even more he didn't want to spend a long time away from his mate. But it was looking like it was going to be sometime before they located Chie they had made little progress in taking over the North as there were guards that were having to burn the dead bodies to prevent disease, and others that were guarding the prisoners, and expanding the dungeon to make more room for prisoners as the number constantly grew. Sesshomaru hadn't realized the sheer number of yoki that had been banished to the North and not being dealt with Sesshomaru groaned why had he become so lazy by failing to take care of his own business. Then he recalled he was too occupied training, and evaluating Chie she had taken his attention away from all of his responsibilities including the one to his mate. He had no one to blame but himself for taking part in creating this mess, and he was sure the other lords felt the same way as this war was going to take at least a year to finish getting across the Northern lands. He groaned at the thought he didn't want to be away from his family so long but there was no turning back now.

Inu no Tashio was given the task of deciding the fate of all the prisoners. Knowing his experience all the reigning lords he was best suited of the job. So every day before he would rest for the night he would go through the new prisoners, and sort them according to what he felt was fair punishment those that he felt were unsalvageable, or needed to be executed were killed instantly it wasted time, and resources to house those that deserved to die. Each cell had the punishment engraved in the stone walls, and every time a cell became too full or a new punishment decided on a new cell had to be created. This also stood true for the females as they had their own dungeon separate from the male's dungeon, and were guarded by females to make sure the number of prisoners wouldn't grow. There were enough yoki in the dungeon as it is he didn't need mating to create more. Those already pupped were judged with their mate, and the fate of the female, and pup decided along with the male. Those females truly innocent but lacking good judgment were spared their lives but the pup they carried wasn't as lucky. Inu no Tashio knew it wasn't fair but he didn't need anyone seeking vengeance for their sire's death from himself, or his pups he placed those females in a cell to be rehabilitated, and re-mated. Those females that had been just as guilty as the male were killed along with their mate. He felt guilty for taking the innocent lives of the pups, and he prayed to the Kami's for them to understand but there was no choice he couldn't risk the child taking after its parents. He didn't like being in charge of making these choices but he tried hard to make fair decisions that were best for all involved.

The Eastern, Western and Southern lord met often for strategy discussing plans of action, and sending messages home about casualties so that mates could be told, and consoled by the ladies of each land he didn't envy his mates task of handling a distraught female, or male that received news of his mate's loss. In the few months that had passed things had improved there had been sightings, and reports indicating Chie's possible location in the Northern mountains. He would need heavier clothing to search those elevations for the woman otherwise he would freeze. However he could take Yeti, Arctic Wolf, Arctic fox, and Polar Bear yoki with him, and they wouldn't need additional clothing made. It would take a day, or two for the clothes he commissioned to be ready, and once they were he wasn't returning until he had killed Chie. He spent his time deciding what way to kill the female that had caused him so much trouble but due to the weather in the mountains he decided it was best if he killed her quickly, and return to base camp as many wouldn't survive up in the mountains even with warm clothes due to their yoki nature. As it was they had to leave behind all the snake, lizard, and reptile yoki in the dungeons on guard duty as the cold would put them into hibernation, and they would have needed to have been carried until they reached a warmer climate.


	41. Chapter 41

Page 40

**~Back in The Western Lands ~**

It had been a moon since Sesshomaru had left the Western lands Naomi sat, and watched the kids play while they waited for InuYasha to join them. When he finally did arrive Naomi noticed Rin, and Shippo rolling around in the grass it appeared like early courting behavior to Naomi, and since Rin was only nine, and way too young to mate she needed to step in but this wasn't her son. So she turned, and said, "InuYasha how old is your son Shippo?"

InuYasha grumbled replying, "I don't know how old the little twerp is why do you ask?" Naomi sighed saying, "I am concerned for Rin, and the way the two of them are playing." InuYasha grumbled more saying, "I see nothing wrong with how they are playing."

Naomi turned, and looked at him funny only to find his face buried in Kagome's neck. She growled out, "Well if you would quit nuzzling your mate, and look up you'd see the reason for my concern."

InuYasha looked up annoyed only to see Shippo on top of Rin with her pinned to the ground he quickly shot up, and pulled Shippo away from Rin. Shippo was angry, and growled at InuYasha Kagome had to join him to calm Shippo down before she asked, "Shippo how old are you?" Shippo replies, "I have turned 100 in demon year's mommy why?"

InuYasha paled he knew fox kits matured faster, and younger than other demons, and his son Shippo was entering puberty. InuYasha said, "Come on Shippo, and Kagome we need to have a talk with him about the birds, and the bees."

Naomi watched as they left InuKimi cleared her throat, and said, "I think it is time for you to talk with Rin as well she did just turn nine, and needs to know that she has to behave differently with males."

Naomi nodded looking at Rin's confused look, and then walked over to Rin saying, "Come my dear we need to have a talk." Rin took her mother's hand asking, "Did I do something wrong to make them take Shippo away?" Naomi bent down, and looked her daughter in the eyes saying, "You did nothing wrong my dear I will explain what is going on to you in private."

Rin happily took her mother's hand as she was led into her bed chambers. Naomi had Rin sit on the bed, and then she grabbed a book from the book shelf, and sat next to her daughter. She opened the book, and said, "You are female Rin, and as such soon your body will change into that of a woman."

Rin flipped the pages, and saw the different stages of female development. She looked confused asking, "I will grow a chest like yours?" Naomi smiled saying, "Yes you will grow a chest but it will be Rin's as no two women have the same body."

Rin nodded as she continued to look at the pictures asking, "Rin will grow hair in these places?"

Naomi nodded adding, "Once Rin has breasts, and hair she will bleed between her legs every moon as it is a normal thing for all human women." Rin's brow creased replying, "But Auntie Kagome doesn't bleed every moon. I have heard the servants talk."

Naomi patted her cleaver daughter she would need to talk to the servants about making sure private things stayed private. Naomi replied, "Auntie Kagome bleeds less often because she mated Uncle InuYasha so she cycles more like a dog demonness."

Rin asked, "So if I mate a demon I will bleed differently?" Naomi replied, "Yes you will you will go into heat, and not bleed every moon." Rin asked, "What's the difference between a heat, and bleeding every moon?"

Naomi sighed as she answered, "Bleeding every moon means you can have a baby every month. Of course if you become pregnant you will not bleed for nine months, and then you will deliver your baby. As for a heat cycle it is forbidden to be talked about, but if you would like during my next heat you may help me and see for yourself."

Rin grinned, and grabbed her mother saying, "I'd love to help you mom."

Naomi pulled her close, and said "There is one last thing you do know boys, and girls are different Rin right." She watched as Rin nodded her head before she added "Shippo is a boy but he is old enough to be turning into a man, and playing the way you two were while your intent was innocent isn't ok. That is mating, and courting behavior for many demons, and from now on you must not play with Shippo like that."

Rin nodded her head saying, "I shouldn't play like that with him because I am a girl, and too young to mate right mommy." Naomi grinned replying, "Right Rin" She put the book back on the shelf grabbing a different book before saying, "You may return to your Grandmother Rin."

Rin skipped along the halls heading out side Naomi shook her head at the girl, and headed to the office knocking at the door. She heard InuYasha yell come in so she entered she handed him the book saying, "I believe this will help you explain things to your son InuYasha, and to spare Shippo embarrassment Kagome shouldn't be here."

InuYasha growled, "I don't know how to explain this junk to the twerp." Naomi handed the book to Shippo asking, "Should I get a male fox demon to explain to him what he needs to know." InuYasha saw the pictures in the book, and said, "Please do, and Kagome you should leave as well this is male stuff no women allowed."

Naomi rolled her eyes but went down the halls to the male servant wing, and bowed at the entrance saying, "I need the assistance of a mature male fox demon please." The male posted at the door nodded went in a second, and came back out saying, "If one is in there he will come as requested my lady."

Naomi waited patiently it took a few hours but soon a male fox demon stepped out saying, "I am sorry for the delay my lady I was in the middle of a bath when I heard the call."

Naomi smiled replying, "I understand you are needed to give the talk to an adopted fox kit that is 100, and his adoptive father doesn't know how to explain what happens to fox kits during puberty as he is a dog hanyu." The young male fox paled replying, "Please my lady lead the way I will help this young man out, and his adoptive father."

Naomi quickly lead him to the office let him in, and then returned to the garden with InuKimi, and Kagome as she sat down she quietly said, "I promised Rin she could help with my next heat due to come soon."

InuKimi nodded replying, "I believe she is ready to help her mother, and it will prepare her for what is to come when she mates as I doubt marrying a human will be something she will do."

Naomi watched her carefree and innocent girl play with her siblings, and she agreed with her mother in law she didn't think Rin would ever be happy with human children as she seemed to gain so much joy from playing with her siblings.


	42. Chapter 42

Page 41

Naomi sat in the garden while her girls played together letting her twins climb into her lap for comfort as they were missing their father. She patted them when a messenger approached saying, "I have messages from the war front will you direct me to the lady of the house." Naomi handed her pups over to InuKimi stepping forward saying, "I am the lady of the house." She gave him a cold hard glare one that would make Sesshomaru proud had he been there to see it.

The young man shakily handed over the documents, and stepped back to show respect to the lady of the house, and quite frankly because she terrified him. Naomi handed a letter to InuKimi as well as one to Kagome also from Inu No Tashio for his grand pups. She had two from Sesshomaru one for the pups, and one for her. There was a final letter it was a casualty report addressed to InuYasha which she handed to him before sitting to read her own letter as Rin read to the pups. Naomi was about to start reading when InuYasha shouted, "What am I supposed to do with this?"

She sighed putting her letter inside of her kimono getting up, and going over to InuYasha saying, "You assemble the staff, guards, and tell them what it says making sure to console those that have lost someone, and giving them a trinket of thanks."

InuYasha replied, "I wouldn't know how to do that you do it you're the lady of the house I don't have time for this junk." He stormed off into the castle leaving Naomi stunned it was unheard of for the lady of the house to announce such things but if InuYasha wasn't going to do it she had to. She looked to Jaken, and said, "Would you get what I need please while I assemble everyone."

Jaken nodded while Naomi called a meeting of all staff, and guards on the far lawn. Once they were all assembled, and Jaken had returned with the needed items Naomi read off the list of those with just minor injuries, then those that were too injured to continue fighting, and finally those that had died during battle. Naomi gave all those who lost someone time off to grieve as well as a gift for service to the Western lands before dismissing all. She returned to the garden, and sat down to finally read the letter sent to her from Sesshomaru.

**~ Letter ~**

My Dearest Naomi,

The war effort is progressing faster, and farther than I had calculated. We have managed to cover almost all of the lower levels of the Northern lands, and should have these areas done by the time summer hits then we can venture up into the mountains. As you know the weather up there is too dangerous to head up now but since we will only have four months to cover ground it may take a year to search all of the mountain areas. We are hopeful that if we traverse all the sides of the mountain that we can conquer it in the four months' time.

Now on a more personal note I miss you dearly I know your heat cycle is due to arrive soon, and I am sorry I can't be there to help you through it. I know that it will be difficult for you but you are strong, and will handle it well. I too am having a difficult time with finding my release without you. I have become testy, and cranky father has suggested sating myself with a female prisoner set for execution but I can't do that to you my mate. After all I have already done to you I told him that I would find a way to resolve my issue. My body misses, and aches for yours daily your scent is starting to fade. I find it hard to sleep without you next to me, and often think of flying off to see you but what kind of example would that set for my men who are feeling the same thing but can't fly to their mate. I send you my love, and know that you are almost always in my thoughts unless I am concentrating on the battle.

**~ End Letter ~**

Naomi noticed one of her obis had fallen out of the letter she placed it to her nose, and took in his scent. She would send him the obi she had worn when she wrote him a letter but she wanted to help her mate the only problem was she wasn't sure how. It was then she had the idea that she would ask for help but the only females that could help her would be a whore. Sesshomaru would never let her go to such a place in fact he would never allow her to leave the castle grounds anytime he was away. However InuYasha seemed to be the type that would let her go just so she would be out of his hair for the day. Naomi rushed to ask InuYasha if she could go, and much to her surprise he told her she could go outside the castle walls as long as she took a few guards with her, and she returned for the night, and all her duties had been taken care of.

Naomi raced off making sure there were servants in place to take over her duties for the day. They were glad to help the lady of the house out when they could. After her jobs for the day were assigned she found a few female guards that Sesshomaru would trust to take her first thing in the morning. She worried for her mate he could hardly handle being away from her the two weeks it took to patrol the Western lands without ravishing her for the next three days after he returned home, and he was typically grumpy until he could ravish her body.

First thing the next morning Naomi grabbed a group of guards, and put her traveling cloak on before heading to the whore house with her guards closely following making sure to bring some gold with her since she doubt the owner would let her talk to a whore free. She made her way to where the whore house was located it was situated in the Southern part of the Western lands so it wasn't like she was headed in the direction of the war, and she took protection with her even so she knew Sesshomaru would be mad at her if she went more than once. So she had come to a decision if there was a woman there that was salvageable, and willing to help her she would buy her from the owner it was going to be interesting to see who would be willing to help her for the fee she was willing to pay. She couldn't wait to see the look on their face or the owner's face when she offered to buy the woman from him.


	43. Chapter 43

Page 42

Naomi made her way into the whore house, and went straight to the front desk making sure to keep her traveling cloak closed tightly. She simply said, "I require assistance of one of your ladies I will pay for her time. Perhaps you should assemble the ones not busy servicing clients, and I will explain what I need."

The male owner nodded his head, and escorted her to a room that had a couch in the center it was where he took any female that had come requesting help. It was kept clean, and had no smell of sex to it. It didn't take long for him to return will all the woman who weren't busy servicing a man. Naomi could tell her guards were confused but they respected the lady of the West too much to question her judgment. Naomi kept her cloak tightly to her as she said, "As you may or may not know there is a war in the North, and my mate is away fighting. He needs help reaching his release so he can fully concentrate but refuses to bed any female. Do any of you know what I could say to him that will help him reach his release on his own so he can focus on fighting?"

Many of the women that had piled into the room quickly exited they only had interest in physical contact with a male, and it was obvious this female didn't desire a whore for her mate. That left only three women in the room the oldest of the three said, "Just tell him to get over it, and rut with some bitch."

Naomi looked at the owner saying, "She may leave, and if I were you I'd punish her for that attitude of hers." She watched as the woman sauntered off smirking being sure to mutter out, "I am the madam of this place he wouldn't harm me."

Naomi shook her head the man had poor taste in women. She looked at the remaining two one looked too young but she wasn't going to judge. She was the first to say, "So you're asking for a way to help him reach his release through a letter?"

Naomi replied "I am looking for exactly that." She could feel the relief wash over her guards who up until now had no idea why she had gone to the whore house in the first place.

The women both sat in the chairs discussing between them who would be better suited to help. They couldn't decide between them so they told the issue to the master of the house, and he said, "My lady they wish for you to choose. They both feel they can help you although one is quite young, and the other is blind. You may ask each one a question to help you decide who will suit your needs better."

Naomi replied, "I only have one question but it is for both. What makes you think you can help me?"

The younger one stepped forward replying, "I have assisted in this type of ask before, and have never received a complaint from the female client I helped." Naomi could smell no lie coming from her but she could also smell that despite her young age that she had been with at least 10 different males.

The blind woman stepped forward saying, "I have written such a letter myself but it wasn't for any client it was for me. While I can't help you write it I certainly can help you with what to say so that it will get the desired reaction from him." Naomi smelt no lie coming from this one either however the blind woman smelled of only one male, and she was pupped as well.

Naomi asked, "When did she arrive?" She pointed to the blind female.

The male sighed replying, "She is a sad story my lady her master mated, and the female he mated didn't like him having lover's so she did all sorts of nasty things to her trying to damage the pup she is carrying. The potions she was forced to drink have caused her blindness, and lose the ability to smell. Her master paid me to take her for her own safety but his payments have stopped. I am sure his mate has something to do with it. I can't allow her to service any male they may harm the pup if they recognize the scent. I am unsure of what to do with her as I can't afford to continue to keep her."

Naomi smiled although no one in the room would know with the cloak of her hood over her head. Naomi simply said, "I will take her." The male looked at her oddly asking, "My lady you can't be serious?"

Naomi growled, "I know who the pup's father is, and that it's female so I have no issue with it. I will not repeat myself a second time I wish to buy her from you." The man was stunned saying, "Please reconsider my lady she is better off going to some home for pregnant, and unmated bitches."

Naomi stood up from the couch, and rushed over to him slamming him into the wall behind him growling, "You're testing my patents" her hood fell off her head due to the sudden movement. The male paled he knew the symbol on her forehead well he started trembling in fear before managing to get out, "Right away my lady just don't kill me."

Naomi dusted herself off, and put her hood back on before sitting back on the couch as if nothing happened. The woman who was blind asked, "Would someone please tell me what happened here?"

Naomi replied, "I convinced him to sell you to me. Now please tell me your name." She looked at her shocked replying, "My name is Ume my lady not that I am ungrateful but why are you purchasing me, I am blind, and pregnant there is little I can do."

Naomi smiled replying, "Don't worry Ume we will figure it out together after you help me with my letter."

The male returned with all the documents Naomi needed, and handed them to her. Naomi grabbed her pouch, and gave it to him saying, "I believe this will be enough to cover her expenses, and you may send the child's sire a note telling him that she is in safe hands, and will be well cared for."

Then male nodded as he took the pouch filled with gold Naomi took Ume's arm, and escorted her out of the whore house that was no place to be raising a daughter. Naomi returned to the Western castle with Ume taking Ume to her office, and sitting her on the couch before grabbing stuff to write with, removing her cloak, and sitting next to Ume before asking, "So how do I do this?"


	44. Chapter 44

Page 43

Ume was slightly confused by all the events that happened, and she had to know before helping this female out so she asked, "I get to keep my pup?" Not that she wasn't grateful the demonness who rescued her but she wanted to be sure she got to be a part of her pup's life.

Naomi replied, "You sure do I wouldn't separate a pup from its mother. We will also have to see if anything can be done about your blindness, and loss of smell." Ume was in tears at her kindness so she asked, "What is your name?" She was now curious who exactly had come to her rescue. Naomi replied, "My name is Naomi"

Ume smiled saying, "How about we start this letter to your mate Naomi. First I want you to think when your mate wants to be intimate with you, what is the first thing that he does?"

Naomi thought a moment before replying, "Well it varies depending on if I am in heat, or close to heat. If he's been on patrol or if he's been home." Ume smiled saying, "Ok is there anything you'd like to do with him you that you two normally wouldn't do because of modesty."

Naomi blushed deeply replying, "There is a waterfall close by it is fairly secluded I have always wanted to mate in the water."

Ume couldn't help but to smile saying, "Well we have a place so we have to set it up. You now give him details so that he feels as if he is there. If we do it right he will need no one but your letter and a few items to do the trick."

It was then the door swung open, and Jaken came rushing in saying, "Oh good Lady Naomi you're home InuYasha asked me to check to see if you had returned." Naomi smiled saying, "No worries Jaken you may tell InuYasha I am safe, and sound at home."

Jaken sniffed the air asking, "Is that lord Sora's pup I smell?" Naomi replies, "It is Jaken, Ume is staying here to see if her pup will be suited for my youngest son. This girl is one of a very few black dog demons left, and I am sure my mate would like her to be a part of our pack."

Jaken smiled, and bowed saying, "Well welcome Lady Ume. Naomi I believe you are correct Sesshomaru would want this kind of alliance with the black dog pack." With that said the toad turned, and left the room.

Ume was stunned it took a while but she finally got out, "You're Lord Sesshomaru's mate, and lady of the Western lands?" Naomi smiled at Ume saying, "I am although I don't really like the title so when we are alone please feel free to call me Naomi."

They sat for hours together writing a long, and very detail letter about all that Naomi wanted to do at the waterfall with her mate. Naomi spent most of the time writing in with a deep blush tinting her face, she had never said such things let alone wrote them. She made sure to seal the letter before handing it to the messenger telling him "Let no one but Sesshomaru open this letter or their death will be on your head as it is very private, and intended for his eyes only."

The messenger nodded his head placing the letter in a safe place before racing off to the campsite. Naomi took Ume's hand, and said, "Let's get you to the healers, and see if there is anything they can do for you."

Ume followed her to the healers, and while they were checking her out Naomi asked, "What is it you'd like to do Ume?" Ume replied, "Well I'd like to learn how to make potions, and cast spells to help people. I have seen what can happen when someone wishes to do harm to someone."

Naomi smiled as the healers rushed around getting the in-house witch to assist to know what kind of potions were used within a few hours she said, "I have the answer but I will not risk the pup for the sight. I can return her sense of smell though with no harm to the pup." She made up a potion, and gave it to Ume saying, "Drink it my dear."

Ume drank it, and as soon as it was gone she could instantly smell, and when she did she asked, "Naomi why didn't you tell me I needed a bath, I wreak." Naomi fought off laughter at her joke replying, "I wanted to help you first a bath was next on my list along with new clothes."

Ume smiled by some strange stroke of luck she had been rescued from the hell she was in by an angel of a woman that she could now honestly consider her friend. She hoped things would work out with her daughter, and Naomi's son she knew her child would be well cared for mated to any pup this woman bore.

They made a detour to the tailor to get new clothes, and then she was taken to the indoor hot springs where Ume bathed until she smelled clean, and fresh. Naomi instructed the maids to burn the clothes she had arrived in. Ume was thankful for her new life, and grateful to Naomi for seeing the good in her she just hoped that someday she could repay the woman for all her kindness.

**~ Back With Sesshomaru ~**

Sesshomaru paced back, and forth he was in a lousy mood, and so completely frustrated. The messenger from the Western lands arrived, and handed a letter to Inu no Tashio announcing, "Form the Western lady Naomi"

Sesshomaru growled, and grumbled why was his mate writing to his sire. Inu no Tashio growled when looking it over saying, "It appears InuYasha had her deliver the report to the staff. She says they all took it well, and those that lost a loved one, and have no young to care for are requesting permission to join in the war effort."

Sesshomaru replied, "They may come it may help us finish sooner." He most certainly was eager to finish the war and return home to his mate.

The messenger then went over to Sesshomaru saying, "Lady Naomi also sent a letter to you as well my lord. She gave me clear instruction to allow no one but you to see it, and she said that you should be alone to read it."

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow at the messenger as he took the letter only to notice it was sealed shut. He looked at his father saying, "What could she have written that required a seal?"

Inu no Tashio saw a notation on the bottom of his letter suggesting that Sesshomaru open the letter when he was alone, or someone was bound to get hurt. Inu no Tashio wasn't sure what was in the letter but he said, "Son feel free to find out in your chambers I will make sure you're not disturbed."

Sesshomaru went to his chambers wondering what could be in his letter that even his father was going to make sure he wasn't disturbed. Sesshomaru grabbed a letter opener, and broke the seal on his letter. Some flowers from near the waterfall fell into his lap confusing him as to why his mate enclosed them. There were several sealed envelopes inside wrapped by a letter now really confused he started to read the top letter.

**~ Letter ~**

My Dearest Sesshomaru

I am going to help you from a distance I truly hope this works let me know after you have read it. On the next page please read, and then follow the instructions as to when to open the other envelopes each one has something for you to smell. But please don't open them early as it will ruin your surprise.

Since the first page was finished he moved on to page two Naomi said do you remember the waterfall near our castle these flowers are from there. Please read the story, and please enjoy.

It is a warm day in summer we go for an evening stroll to the waterfall near our castle. You look so handsome in the moonlight but you have other things on your mind. There is no one around so you slowly start to remove your clothes causing me to blush. You smirk at me, and start to help me remove my clothes assuring me that no one is around for miles while you do. (Open #1)[He opened as instructed a piece of old kimono saturated in his mates scent was now in his hand he nuzzled it before continuing to read.] You gently lead me into the water it had been a hot day, and the water was a nice cool change from the heat of summer. You gently led me to the waterfall, and pulled me under the rushing water kissing me behind the waterfall against the rocks of the mountain wall. (Open #2) [Inside was one rose pedal and instructions to gently touch his lips Between her words, and the rose pedal Sesshomaru felt as if he was kissing his mate he had an idea now where this letter was going, and he purred at his cleaver mate.] My arms go around your neck as the kiss deepens I can feel your hands on my hips going up, and down my sides stopping to cup my breast. My hand slides down your side, and touches your manhood gently. [Sesshomaru quickly started stripping, and touching himself the way his mate was touching him in the letter] Your eyes flash red as you whisper in my ear, "I wish to claim you my mate". I blush but nod in response (open #3) [he is instantly flooded with the scent of his mates arousal.] Your manhood enters my body, and we make love until we both reach our releases you howling to the heavens that I am yours, and yours alone.

**~ End Letter ~**

Sesshomaru's loud release howl was heard throughout the camp. Inu no Tashio was thrilled his son would no longer be so testy, although he did wonder what was in the letter. Sesshomaru however wondered if his mate would truly enjoy having him claim her under the waterfall like in the letter. He was most certainly would be more than willing to claim her in such a place it was secluded but outside. Where he could have the rush of claiming her in the open but also the privacy he desired so that no one but him saw his mate undressed.


	45. Chapter 45

Page 44

After bathing, and putting on fresh clothes Sesshomaru rejoined his father in a better mood then he was before. Inu no Tashio patted his son on the back saying, "I am glad you finally did what was needed to concentrate on the war I am sure Naomi will forgive you."

Sesshomaru glared at his sire saying, "I did nothing that needs to be forgiven. My mate sent me a detailed letter of mating under a waterfall along with flowers from the area, and a piece of her old Kimono carrying her scent, and a sealed envelope containing material that had the smell of her arousal. That was enough for me to feel as if she were in the room with me, and well you can imagine the rest."

Inu no Tashio pondered a moment before saying, "Would you mind if your mate helped the other females do something similar for their mates?' Sesshomaru replied, "I have no issue with it but I do wonder where she learned to do this."

Inu no Tashio said, "Something tells me that we will both have a reason to want to beat some sense into InuYasha upon our return."

Sesshomaru couldn't agree more but for now he was going to focus on locating Chie in the Northern mountains. He did however send a messenger home requesting Naomi teach the females how to write similar letters for the other males on the front lines as it had greatly helped him. Sesshomaru went back to concentrating on the task at hand he picked a group to go with him up the mountain side to search for Chie, and anyone else who may be hiding in the mountains.

Three months in, and the armies had gone over the mountainside completely the only places they hadn't gone were only reachable during winter, and special gear would be needed to get into those areas. The war was progressing faster now that the males were all getting letters from their mates like the one Naomi had sent to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was one of the few with special gear, and he headed up to a new area for the mountain into an ice cavern. He made his way into the cavern only to slip, and slide down a very icy path, and right into an ambush. It was twenty to one and while he was good even he couldn't win with those odds but he'd take as many down as he could. He fought long, and hard as the twenty demons worked as one to put chains on his wrists, neck, and ankles he had managed to kill fifteen of the twenty, and four of the remaining five were missing more than one limb, and seriously bleeding. He had only received minor injuries from the males in the room but he was beyond pissed that he was now their prisoner. He watched as Chie walked into the room saying "Welcome to my home Sesshomaru you might as well get comfortable you're going to be here a while. These men are going to torture you to weaken you before I get to enjoy you as my lover. Give him a moment boys let him realize how helpless he truly is that should give us time to decide on the order you will go in."

They all left the room the first thing Chie did was to make sure she had destroyed the trap entrance she had made specifically for Sesshomaru. There was now only one way out, and you had to crawl to use it. Sesshomaru tried to call forth his poison to melt the chains but nothing happened. So he tried to use his whip of light again there was nothing? In a final act of desperation he tried to transform into his true form but try as he might nothing happened.

**~Back With Naomi ~**

She had received word from her mate that her letter had indeed been most helpful to him, and that he felt better now thanks to her. He even asked her to have the other females to do the same for their mates. Naomi had Ume teach all the ladies how to write letters to their mate's. A few days after the other women started writing letters. Naomi felt strange she knew exactly what this meant she was going into heat. She went to Rin's room, and took her hand leading her down a hall way to a set of large doors. The female guards bowed, and opened the doors allowing her in, and then locking them as soon as she was inside. This made Rin feel nervous feeling Rin's discomfort Naomi says, "That is for our protection it keeps the scent in, and the rogue males out."

Rin followed her mother holding her hand tightly as they made their way to a room. Rin watched as her mother changed into a sheer garment, and then walked into a pool of water. Rin touched the water only to find it was cool to the touch. As her mother exited the pool soaking wet from head to toe she took Rin's hand, and said, "I will show you what you must do before it starts."

Rin nodded as Naomi went over to a door on the floor saying, "This is where food, and drink will come in, and where waste material can go out." Naomi then led her to a shelf saying, "This is where medication will come in to help ease the pain, and fever." She finally led Rin to a large bed with a bucket next to it, "This is where I will be staying soon I will be in too much pain to move. You will need to keep the bucket full of water to help me stay cool."

Rin nodded, and quickly filled the bucket while her mother lay down. Rin returned asking, "Is there anything else I can do mommy?" Naomi smiled replying, "We can talk to help keep my mind distracted."

Rin understood, and over the next three days she helped her mother eat, and drink. She gave her medication every time a new one came into the room. Any time Naomi felt hot to the touch Rin would cool her with water from the pool. Any time she felt as if her mother was in pain she'd ask her questions that would need her to think about the answer. When the heat was over Naomi bathed along with Rin, and they both put on a fresh Kimono before leaving together. Rin had a new-found respect for her mother, and it was then she decided that she would mate a demon herself. She knew full well that if there wasn't a war that her father wouldn't have let her mother suffer so.


	46. Chapter 46

Page 45

**~ Back With Sesshomaru ~**

Inu no Tashio became concerned when his son, and his group of men didn't return. He led another group up the mountain side in search of his son. He followed his son's course exactly as it had been plotted out not finding anything but the bodies of several men that had succumbed to the harsh weather. Inu no Tashio returned frustrated but he had to continue conquering the mountain. With Sesshomaru gone they had tripled their effort to cover all the ground they could. They finished sooner than expected, and poured all of their effort into retracing Sesshomaru's plans of travel in an effort to locate him before the severest part of winter hit.

**~ With Chie ~**

Chie had finally decided the order, and sent in the first man he tried very hard to whip Sesshomaru but was unsuccessful the chains were too loose, and the demon lord simply dodged out-of-the-way sure he inflicted some damage but it was very minor. He reported back to Chie who screamed, and had a hissy fit this would not do. She grabbed a witch, and commanded her to create potions that would take away his sense of smell, sound, and his sight. She would pour it on his food, and wait eventually he'd eat it out of starvation although it would take some time. It would be a long wait before they could truly get close to the lord of the Western lands.

**~ With Inu no Tashio ~**

He paced back, and forth growling they had searched for two moons now, and there was no trace of his son anywhere. He was going to have to send a report back to Naomi about her mate being missing. The other lords however convinced him they would continue to search in his absence so he could personally deliver the news to his daughter in law. Inu no Tashio formed his cloud, and rushed to the Western lands. It didn't take him long to arrive at the Western castle. He moved passed his mate leaving her quite confused but she followed him to Naomi. Inu no Tashio bowed to his daughter in law saying, "I bring news from the front your mate has been missing for two moons now, and we fear he's been captured by the enemy, and all efforts to find him, and the missing Chie have turned up empty."

Naomi bowed replying, "Thank you for informing me please go see your mate, and keep me posted." She didn't know what to think at that moment she so wanted to believe her mate was alive but at the same time she knew it was possible that he was gone.

Inu no Tashio nodded taking his mate, and spending some time with her before returning to the war front in the Northern lands. InuKimi made her way to Naomi worried for her daughter in law. She put her arm around her asking, "Are you alright?"

Naomi looked at her replying, "I am fine I am sure your mate will find him." InuKimi looked at her concerned asking, "What if he is lost to us Naomi?" Naomi replied, "I will care for our pups, and mourn for my mate." InuKimi sighed saying, "Naomi he would want you to move on Inu no Tashio has told me as much."

Naomi replied, "I know you mean well mother, and Sesshomaru said as much to me himself but there will be no one else for me but him."

InuKimi decided she wouldn't press the issue while the information was still sinking into her. She hugged Naomi saying, "If you need to talk about anything I am happy to listen." Naomi nodded before asking, "What do I tell our pups?"

InuKimi replied, "Nothing for now we wait once a full set of seasons have passed we will talk to them about it if he hasn't been found."

Naomi nodded she didn't look forward to having to tell their pups but at some point they needed to know. Naomi sighed, and prayed to the Kami's that her mate would be alright, and that he would return safely to her soon.

**~ Back With Sesshomaru ~**

After he didn't know how long as the cave was all ice, and there was no way to see the outside world, or scent the season changes as there were none this high in the mountain it was always winter. He finally had given into his hunger for food, and had eaten the only thing offered to him to eat. Within moments of eating it he instantly regretted doing so. He was starving but now his sight, and sense of smell were leaving as well as it was becoming difficult to hear. Sesshomaru thrashed around wildly he didn't like this at all. He had never felt so venerable in his entire life he wondered if this was how his mate felt during her capture at the hands of Naraku.

Chie chuckled as Sesshomaru thrashed around, and growled in anger saying, "As soon as he tires himself you guys can take your turns having your fun with him. But remember our deal I want him to look decent so nothing in his face, and no removing important parts as I wish to mate with him when you're done."

The males all agreed, and waited several days for the demon lord to finally give in to exhaustion. Before taking turns torturing Sesshomaru, and enjoying every pain filled howls they received from him.

**~Back With Inu no Tashio ~**

Two more moons pass, and Inu no Tashio was growing impatient they have found a few demon males close to death near freezing on the mountain but none said anything about seeing his son before passing due to the extreme cold. His heart sank if these demons had succumbed to the harsh conditions what was his son's chances having been gone so long. It was totally possible his son had expired, and then covered in a heavy layer of snow. It was completely possible that they'd never find his son, and that he'd forever be lost on the mountain.

**~ Back With Chie ~**

Chie had enjoyed her brilliant move all the men that had stayed to torture Sesshomaru she made sure they didn't leave until the worst part of the winter knowing what the elements would do them in. The cavern she had found had a natural hot spring inside it keeping the inside reasonably warm. The only way out was a small entrance that if you didn't know where it was you could easily miss it, and anytime she went out to hunt she had to uncover the snow at the entrance. She always made sure to cover her trail, and she would continue to do so until the search for Sesshomaru had ended. Once they had given up on the search, and they were truly alone her fun would begin.


	47. Chapter 47

Page 46

A whole year had passed, and Inu no Tashio returned to the Western lands announcing to all, "I fear my son is lost to us a new Northern lord is being decided on but we may never find my son especially if he transformed into his true form. His remains may stay on that mountain forever it is truly a sad time for the West but I will take his place until his heirs are old enough to rule the Western lands."

Naomi had been lost in heart ache, and despair she felt a gentle tug on her Kimono causing her to look down. Mizuki was standing there with a goofy grin saying, "Auntie don't be sad he's not gone you just need to find him."

She dropped to her knees, and hugged the child for a moment she had given up. She had searched herself when had she become so dark, and tainted she was better than this. She couldn't give up on him she wouldn't leave him in Chie's hands. It was then she had an idea. She stepped forward, and prayed to the Kami's that her pups would understand what she was about to do. Naomi stood next to Inu no Tashio saying, "I will go search for my mate."

Inu no Tashio was floored with him announcing taking on the responsibility of the West. Her pups were old enough to be without their mother a while, and it was within her right to search for her mate to find closure. All he could do was set the conditions she could go under. Inu no Tashio looked at her hard saying, "While I see this as useless I will grant you four months to find your mate at which time you are to return to the West, and accept the fact that he is forever lost to us."

She agreed before racing off to her room, and grabbing what she needed for the journey. She so needed to give Mizuki something in return for shedding light on her dark outlook. She smiled for the first time in months she would not return without him Chie wasn't going to win no matter what. She grabbed Sesshomaru's battle plans from before he disappeared, and headed North. The mountain was much tougher then she expected. She very slowly followed her mate's path until she came to an opening it was collapsed but a small opening remain too small for any male to fit into but not too small for her. Naomi slowly moved forward leaving the group that had come with her out setting up camp telling her it was foolish. She came to a very icy path Naomi had to use her claws to navigate it until she got to a point where it dropped into a cavern. She gasped as she could clearly see Sesshomaru he was very thin, and thrashing around wildly. She could hear Chie laughing, and plotting to have her way with him now that she felt it was safe to do so. Naomi wanted to rip the woman to shreds but she needed a safe way into the cavern below. Naomi felt guilty for allowing darkness to consume her she shook her head she'd just take it out on Chie. Naomi knew she had to find a way down to him. She watched Chie leave Naomi knew that it was now or never she needed to find Chie outside the cavern.

Naomi raced out of the cavern passed the camp she knew the area Sesshomaru was in was lower, and off to the right was an entrance so she went right until she came across Chie dragging her kill into the cavern. Naomi grinned, and raced as fast as she could to where Chie was catching her off guard, and grabbing her by the neck. Chie's eyes widened in surprise before saying, "Kill me he will never be yours again any way so I have already won!"

Naomi didn't know what she meant but quickly ripped out her heart dragging her warm dead body to the others saying, "Follow me we must rescue my mate." She took back off the way she came Sesshomaru had finally stopped moving due to exhaustion. Naomi went to touch him but the moment she did he thrashed more causing Naomi to have to move away. She looked at the group yelling, "Return with healers on the double!" Naomi went out, and got a fresh kill she didn't trust anything that had been in Chie's hands, and placed it where Sesshomaru would find it the least she could do for now was feed him. It took a few days before the team with the healers had made it to her site anytime they wanted to do tests they'd have to wait until exhaustion had set in. They finally went to Naomi saying, "He seems to be blind, deaf and have no sense of smell plus his lack of proper food has allowed his wounds to fester some. We have to restore both his hearing, and smell to even hope to treat his wounds."

Naomi didn't like this she didn't want to stay here she wanted to take him home. She glared at them saying, "As long as it knocks him out so that I may transport him to the Western lands. I don't want to be trapped on this mountain when winter hits."

The team of healer's worked hard to do as Naomi commanded, and as soon as Sesshomaru was out cold he was transported to a special cell in the Western castle until he could be deemed safe. Naomi however refused to leave his side. She personally was going to care for him with some of Ume's help Sesshomaru woke up, and growled he became startled when he could hear himself, and sniffed the air asking, "Why do I smell my mate Chie?"

Naomi replied, "Because, I am your mate I killed the bitch that dared take my mate as if he were her own."

Sesshomaru paced back, and forth he knew he was chained but there was no longer a chill in the air as in the cavern. He also knew his sight hadn't returned so he replied, "I don't believe you for all I know this is a trick like when you took away my senses." Naomi sighed this was going to take a while, and she couldn't blame him. Naomi replied, "Will you allow me to treat your injuries?"

Sesshomaru was confused to say the least this female sounded like, and smelt like his mate but there was another female in the room. He thought about it what purpose would Chie have to heal him, and could he trust this woman. It was then a male entered it was his father he heard him ask, "How is the patient?"

Naomi replied, "He is being very cautious as anyone would be after being trapped by a crazy woman for a little over a year."

Inu no Tashio growled saying, "Allow them to treat you son it's all we ask. They are still working to restore your sight but Chie had used ingredients from the mountain so it is taking time to find the antidote."

Sesshomaru decided that despite instinct he was going to let them treat him once, and if it didn't make him feel better he wouldn't let them near him again. He finally replied, "I will allow it this once."

Naomi herself was the one to treat his wounds it was hard to contain herself while touching him but he wasn't ready to accept that it was truly her.


	48. Chapter 48

Page 47

As Naomi turned to leave after treating Sesshomaru's wounds he grabbed her, and pulled her close. He growled "If you are Chie you aren't very bright these chains are loose, and now if I wanted to I could kill you by injecting you with my poison."

Naomi couldn't help but to chuckle saying "The chains are more to keep you safe then for my safety. Besides you know full well I am immune to your poison Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru buried his nose in her hair as his beast was whining about missing its mate but he refused to do anything until he knew it was indeed her. His mind raced how could he prove to himself she was indeed his mate it was then he found the answer ask her questions the answers only his mate would know. He'd feel at least a little safer if she answered correctly. So he said "You will answer my questions, and if you truly are my mate the answers will be easy. First tell me where did we meet?"

Naomi turned in his arms to look at him. He was still sickly pale, and in desperate need of a bath as well as being groomed. She replied "We met in the East I worked for Lady Hitomi but her mate Itachi had interest in bedding me so you took me on as Rin's nanny after I saved her from a snake yoki attack. At the time you thought I was human, and really had no interest in me."

Sesshomaru was stunned the answer was correct, and had detail he didn't ask for. Now to ask for something that would fluctuate his mates scent. He thought, and decided to ask "Tell me what happened in my office one month after I pupped you with our sons in the evening."

Naomi blushed as she recalled the night in question. Then she was upset he knew there was someone else in the room. Then she was so mad at him as she realized he knew all this, and asked anyway. It wasn't until she heard him purring in contentment that she realized he didn't want an answer he wanted her reactions to the question. She growled at him lightly saying "You are so lucky I love you. Really Sesshomaru asking me such a question in front of another you know good, and well what happened that night is a private moment only to be shared by mates." She started poking his chest adding "Let's get one thing straight mister you are never to use your desk in such a way again."

He pulled her in close holding her tightly asking "Would you be able to stop me if I did?"

Naomi sighed she knew the answer she loved him too much to deny him anything he asked for. Especially when it came to love making he always seemed to know how to push the buttons that would make her need him to the point that she didn't care anymore she just had to have him. She finally replied "You know as well as I do that no matter how many times I said no you'd find a way to change my mind."

He was convinced this was her no one else could have fluctuated through so many emotions all at the same time it was the one thing that made his mate special. Now he had to convince her that she could take off the chains. He decided on the direct straight forward approach he said "You will take the chains off me then mate."

Naomi had to handle this tactfully it was not that she didn't trust her mate the question was did he truly feel it was her or would he go on a rampage, and hurt others if she let him loose. Naomi's mind raced through a million thoughts before she decided to kill two birds with one stone. She looked him in the eyes, and said "I will remove all but one if you allow me to bathe, and groom you." She knew that if he didn't truly believe it was her he would never agree to it.

Sesshomaru loves his mate's cautiousness she is trying to judge if he is truly believing her or trying to trick her. Sesshomaru replies "You may bathe, and groom me." Naomi leaves me I can't help but to whimper softly. But it doesn't take long for her to return I feel the chains leave my legs, and arms. She takes my hand, and leads me to a hot spring I hear a metallic sound as we enter the water, and I reach up only to find that my cleaver mate has left the one around my neck, and she has the chain in her hand like a leash. If it had been anyone else but her I would have killed them for doing such. I grabbed her bringing both of us completely dressed into the hot spring saying "I think we are overdressed" before removing the clothes from both of us.

Naomi glared at him a moment before getting to work on cleaning him it took more soap then normal to get his hair white again. As she continued to wash him she asked "How did you manage to get so dirty surrounded by snow?"

Sesshomaru replied "I don't know but I have a few suggestions on how to make you dirty my dear." Naomi splashed him her cheeks red with blush saying "when did my mate become such a hentai?" Sesshomaru smirked saying "Your scent tells me it's been a whole year since we have coupled, and I believe I am entitled to have such thoughts after being without you for so long."

Naomi couldn't stay mad at him, and now that he smelled clean she couldn't help herself she leaned forward, and kissed him. Sesshomaru was a little stunned typically his mate waited for him to kiss her. It was then another came into the room saying "I see you are progressing well my son. Would it be safe for me to bring the pups up as they wish to see their sire."

Sesshomaru nodded before replying "I have yet to thank you for finding me father." He was truly grateful for being found and returned home from his prison of ice.

Inu no Tashio sighed replying "I didn't it was your mate that insisted upon going to the mountain. I would imagine you forgot as you weren't in a good mental state. Naomi said you acted as if you were feral." Sesshomaru nodded before saying "Give us a moment to dress, and you may bring the pups in."

Inu no Tashio left to get the pups so they could re-bond with their father the only question was could they bring Sesshomaru down out of the room he was in or would it overwhelm him. Then an idea came to him. He and InuKimi were running the Western lands why not have Naomi's job to be to help her mate until a cure for his blindness could be found. Inu no Tashio thought it would be interesting seeing his son have to accept his mates help with things although he had a feeling his son would use some of it to his advantage.


	49. Chapter 49

Page 48

Sesshomaru waited patiently as his mate dressed him and her before pulling her into him saying, "It seems a reward is in order for rescuing me." He felt her bury her face into his top, and he could smell salt in the air he was now confused what had upset her so.

Naomi replied, "It wasn't me that deserves the reward its Mizuki. When your father announced you were lost, and they feared dead I lost all hope. I was in such a dark place I couldn't stand the thought of telling our pups, or mating another. Her smile reminds me so much of Rin's when she was younger. It just is so bright, loving, and innocent she gave me what I needed to go look for you."

He held her tightly just comforting her he knew full well if the situation had been reversed he would have lost himself to his beast, and gone on a killing spree until he was killed or his rage subsided. He lifted her chin saying, "I am glad she helped you find the strength to look for me." He couldn't help himself he did the one thing he had wanted to do since he realized it was really her he kissed her. He could smell his mate's instant arousal, and her arms wrap around his neck. He pulled away whispering in her ear, "Later I wish to get to know my mate's body again. But I can smell our pups are about to arrive."

Naomi was flustered but she let him go finally removing the collar, and chain from his neck. Taking his hand in hers she led him into the other room. As soon as the door opened he was tackled by four pups all happy to see their father. He nuzzled all of them before pulling his mate into the pile, and nuzzling her as well. Rin was the first to ask, "Why are your eyes white?'

Sesshomaru replied, "Well for now I can't see but hopefully real soon that will change. My eyes should return to normal once they have figured out how to fix them. Who do I smell with you four?" Naomi replied, "That is Ume she helped me write you that letter, and her young pup Mae."

Sesshomaru responded, "I thank you for the aid you gave my mate I can tell Mae is Lord Sora's pup although you two are not mated."

Ume replied, "Yes lord Sesshomaru your mate has been so kind to me she even found a way to restore my sight. I help her as much as I can I am helping them with your cure as my blindness was caused by rare ingredients as well."

Sesshomaru wasn't surprised by his mate's actions replying, "Well I thank you for your aide."

Ume responded back, "I am quite grateful to her for rescuing me, and my pup she has guaranteed us a place to stay, and said that perhaps you would wish for the younger of your two sons to mate with my daughter when they are older."

Sesshomaru couldn't help but to chuckle he had the same idea as his mate that the female pup would be good for one of his sons. Sesshomaru replied, "We shall see how it goes I desire for then to love each other. But even if it's not one of my pups I will make sure she is properly mated, and you're taken care of by her mate."

Ume was thrilled either way she, and her pup would be cared for she left with her pup to continue helping out, and allow the family some alone time. Sesshomaru cherished every moment he had with his pups. However he also wanted to be alone with his mate it had been too long since he had her, and her scent was driving him crazy. It didn't take long for the pup's bed time to arrive, and they left for bed. Sesshomaru felt his mate take his hand, and she led him to their bed chamber effortlessly he felt her remove his clothes he could feel her hands trembling as she did. As soon as he was in nothing but his pants he stopped her. He kissed her passionately, and started removing her clothes. He kissed her neck stopping to nibble on her ear whispering, "Do you have any idea how much this Sesshomaru needs, and wants you right now?'

She helped him take her clothes off licking the mating mark on his neck, and kissing it as well before whispering, "I am yours to claim I always have been."

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{LEMON}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{ }{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

He finally loses what little self-control he has left, and pushes her onto the bed. Naomi wrapped her legs around his waist rubbing her core into his hardened manhood. Sesshomaru growled nipping at his mate's collarbone he could feel her wetness, and smell her high level of arousal. Sesshomaru couldn't wait he plunged his manhood into her. He growled at her tightness, and started thrusting slowly into her slowly. Naomi's hands moved down his back as she moved with him before she begged in his ear, "Please Sesshomaru harder I won't break."

Sesshomaru could feel it too while he was enjoying his mate it wasn't exactly what he needed. He wanted more from her he grabbed her hips, and started thrusting into her in even but hard strokes. His mate was moaning, and moving under him it didn't take her long to bite into his shoulder as she reached her release. He followed shortly after her biting into her neck, and howling his release. He rolled her over on top of him as he felt his knot formed he chuckled at himself for getting so carried away. He whispered to her, "It seems I got lost in the moment, and we are joined."

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{END LEMON}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Naomi nuzzled into his chest replying, "It seems so but if I am pupped again you will have to answer for it." Sesshomaru couldn't help but to chuckle saying, "Weren't you the one to ask for more?" Naomi responded, "I did but for now I'd like to have you to myself for a while."

Sesshomaru nuzzled her saying, "I don't blame you I'd like to have you to myself at least until I can see again. I like watching you grow heavy with pup. Besides you aren't fertile so there are no worries."

Naomi made herself comfortable saying, "You're so lucky I love you." She finally started drifting off to sleep in her mates strong arms.

Sesshomaru held her a while before finally drifting off to sleep himself. He agreed with her he was lucky she loved him so. Within a year his sight had been restored, and he had returned to training so that he would be back in fighting form. He had enjoyed being blind as he got to spend a lot of time with his mate, and he loved frustrating her with needing help getting dressed but somehow being able to undress her with no problem.

He enjoyed seeing her even more now he decided to take her someplace special. He made her wear a blindfold, and he didn't let her take it off until they had gotten there. She looked, and noticed it was the waterfall from her letter. Naomi looked at him asking, "Why did you choose here?" Sesshomaru gained a lustful look before replying, "I wanted to live out your fantasy."

He watched his mates face blush deeply but it didn't take him long to get her to give in to her desire for him. He returned to the castle with her fully dressed a sleep in his arms worn out from love-making at the waterfall. It was as good as he had imagined it would be when he had received her letter during the war.


	50. Chapter 50

Page 49

It has been two hundred years since then, and Sesshomaru's oldest son was about to take over ruling the Western lands. Rin, and Akio were mated off already Rin to Shippo it had taken poor Shippo a while to work up the nerve to ask Sesshomaru for the right to court her. Akio was mated to a male Inu demon who took very good care of her. They each had their own young now, and lived with their mates. Mizuki was also mated to a young wolf yoki that absolutely adored her they were expecting their first pup. Neither Yuudai nor Tsuyoshi had mated yet, and Sesshomaru was concerned so he called his sons into his office. He asked, "Boys what prevents you from finding a proper bitch to mate?"

The oldest Yuudai replied, "We are unsure we love any of the eligible females."

Sesshomaru sighed he had the same issue which is why he mated so late but he hesitated handing the duties of the Western lands to his heir while he wasn't mated. It was a headache for an unmated male all the lords wanted to push there unmated daughters on him to form an alliance. Sesshomaru said, "Sit down, and I shall tell you both of how I choose your mother."

The boys quickly sat down as Sesshomaru closed the door he didn't need anyone else hearing the private conversation he was having with his son's. However he had completely forgotten about the door leading to his mates sitting area where she happened to be having tea with Mae, and Ume. The girls decided to sit quietly, and listen as Naomi had always wanted to know Sesshomaru's side of the events. Naomi placed her hand on her growing belly as she drank her tea it was time they had added to their growing family.

Sesshomaru sat down as well finally satisfied the conversation would remain private. He said, "You two will remain quiet until I am finished then if you have any questions you may ask them." He watched them nod their heads in agreement.

Sesshomaru finally felt ready to tell the story to his son's without risk of being interrupted. So he started, "When I met your mother in the East I noticed right away that she was pretty it didn't take her long to impress me with her intelligence, and her sense of humor. But I didn't love her yet it wasn't until after Naraku had attempted to take Rin, and she tried to kill him with a sword that my beast fell in love with her. I however didn't love her yet although I found her protection of a pup that wasn't hers quite admirable. My issue with your mother was my foolish pride my beast loved her, and wouldn't have accepted any other female but her. But your mother was human than, and I couldn't see past her humanity. My beast on the other hand could, and wanted her for the mother of our pups even if it meant they would be hanyu. It wasn't until a panther demon Akira started courting your mother that I realized that I loved her, and I was devastated because of my stubbornness I had thought that I had loss her to Akira. I tore up the dojo that day as I thought she had accepted his courtship, and that she was lost to me forever. I had a nightmare that night that involved the two of them mating, and it sent me into a lust filled rage as your mother was bare so naturally in the dream I tried to kill Akira to claim what was mine. Your mother of course being as brave as she is, climbed into my bed not once thinking of her own safety in trying to rescue me from my dream. Once she woke me up, and told me she wasn't courting the panther demon I marked her as mine, and shortly after placing a courting mark on her I claimed her as my mate."

The boys sat there for a moment Tsuyoshi was first to come to the realization there was a female that fit that for him it was Mae but he was unsure if she loved him in return. So he asked, "How do you know when a female returns your feelings." Sesshomaru replied, "I wouldn't know best ask your mother that question. When it came to knowing her feelings she just came right out, and told me."

The oldest Yuudai turned around, and said, "I am not interested in taking a mate yet father for now I am happy ruling by your side. But if I come across a female that peaks my interest you will be the first to know."

Sesshomaru watched as Yuudai left to the dojo to train he shook his head his son was so much like him it wasn't funny. He then led Tsuyoshi into his mother's sitting area, and said, "Our son has a question."

Naomi looked up asking "what do you need to know Tsuyoshi?" She knew the answer but she wanted her son to ask as she was curious as to whom he had an interest in. Tsuyoshi asked, "How can you tell if a woman holds an interest in you as a mate?"

Naomi smirked replying, "Well you truly don't know unless you ask as each woman is different. But if you are concerned about rejection there are a few things that indicate a woman is interested. First is if her interest is in you she will try to find a way to spend time with you. Second it's typically the small things you have to notice if you touch her hand does she sigh or look at you differently."

Sesshomaru thought about, and wondered why he hadn't noticed those small things from Naomi but then again he couldn't honestly say he was looking for them either. Naomi had Mae help her up from the couch once she was up she patted Tsuyoshi on the shoulder saying, "I suggest you find out if she likes you before someone else swoops in to take her. Your father was just lucky that I wanted him almost as much as he claimed he didn't want me."

Sesshomaru growled slightly at his mate as she continued walking past him. He followed asking, "Where are you going?" Naomi sighed, "To talk to Yuudai." Sesshomaru replied, "He's in the dojo training. You will not go there in your condition."

Naomi kept going to the dojo much to her mate's displeasure as she could hear him growling at her all the way there. She walked in, and everyone in the dojo stopped, and bowed causing Yuudai to turn around. He growled, "Why would I want some weak female? Why can't I rule alone?"

Naomi grabbed her son, and hugged him tightly when she let him go she asked, "Am I weak son?" Yuudai replied "No mother you're not week finding a female such as yourself is rare. But what do I need a female for?"

Naomi took her son's hand, and placed it on her stomach saying, "Women bring life into the world, and one day a woman will carry your young. But for now I have a present for you" She turned and yelled "JAKEN"

Jaken rushed in with a backpack looking item in his hand, and gave it to Yuudai. Yuudai looked confused Naomi smiled saying, "You are going to go on your first patrol alone you will follow the route marked for you."

Yuudai was floored he had gone on patrol before but he always had to take someone with him. He looked to his sire asking, "Dad you're ok with this?"

Sesshomaru replied, "Your mother has convinced me that if you're truly going to rule the Western lands you must know how to do patrols on your own. You have your mother to thank she made me see that you are no longer my little pup needing my protection."

Yuudai smiled, and hugged his mother saying, "Thank you so much mother you have no idea how much this means to me." Naomi watched as her son took off she felt her mate wrap his arm around her saying, "So was it worth the five new pups you carry."

Naomi turned in his arms saying, "I would have given you the five new pups any way. Besides I picked a special route for him I am sure our son will return with a female of interest."

Sesshomaru growled at his sneaky mate, and picked her up in bride fashion, and headed towards their bedroom. Once in the bedroom Sesshomaru asks, "Are you ready for your punishment for defying your alpha?"

Naomi smirked as she traced the marks on his cheek saying, "Would you like me on all fours or are you going to try to get on top of my big belly?"

Sesshomaru growled lustfully, "All fours" as soon as Naomi had complied Sesshomaru was on her mating with her, and she loved every minute of it.


	51. Chapter 51

Page 50

Tsuyoshi followed Mae out to the garden she was mumbling under her breath, "I just don't get it why does she give into him so much." Tsuyoshi chuckled she was so deep in thought she hadn't notice him following her so he asked, "Did you ask her why?"

Mae swirled around only to find herself looking at young prince Tsuyoshi she blushed replying, "I did, and she said that I would understand better when I found the one I loved with all my heart."

Tsuyoshi took her hand asking, "Did that help?" When she shook her head no he pulled her in close making her blush more saying, "Perhaps you didn't listen with the right thing!" She looked at him confused turning in a huff saying, "I used my ears what else is there!"

Tsuyoshi rushed to catch up with her he loved her mood swings it reminded him of his mother. He wrapped an arm around her waist whispering in her ear, "My mother was once human, and sometimes she still speaks straight from the heart, and during those times that is what you need to listen with."

Mae turned in his arms, and looked into his eyes and for some reason they looked softer than usual they held more compassion, and caring. Tsuyoshi asked, "Do you know what she told me when I asked her the same thing?"

Mae was blushing fiercely shaking her head no not trusting her voice. Tsuyoshi dipped his head brushing his lips on her ear before saying, "She told me that when there is something your heart wants you should go after it with all that you are, and once you have it never let it go. I let your father get away with so much simply because I don't have the heart to deny him anything very long I hope one day you truly understand what I mean."

Mae still looked at him confused between the look, the blush on her cheeks, and the goose bumps on her skin he couldn't resist leaning in, and kissing her on the lips. Once their lips touched he knew exactly what his mother meant. There was nothing like the felling of her lips on his, and he was more than thrilled when she started returning the kiss. Once Mae got her senses back she pushed away, and glared at him saying, "I am not going to be the prince's whore."

Tsuyoshi growled his beast didn't like his future mate talking about herself in such a way. He quickly pinned her to a tree growling out, "I wish to court you, and possibly claim you as my mate." Tears came for her eyes as Mae shook her head saying, "But I am so below your status."

Tsuyoshi put his hand under her chin making her look in his eyes saying, "Tell me you don't care for me, and I won't bother you again. I don't care about status I, and my beast have decided you are worthy." To prove his point his again kissed her this time adding passion into the kiss making sure to put his feelings into the kiss. This time when he pulled away he kept his eyes locked with hers.

Mae looked into his eyes, and she could feel the love, and desire for her in them. She pushed him playfully saying, "Oh no you don't mister, I want to be courted I am not an easy to get female."

Tsuyoshi smirked he just loved her fire replying to her, "I wouldn't have it any other way. I shall enjoy chasing you my dear." He turned, and left her feeling strangely empty as he walked away from her.

Naomi had watched the whole thing from her bedroom balcony she shook her head as she felt an arm wrap around her, and pull her back. She looked up, and smiled at her mate he said, "It seems my son is looking to court a female much like his mother."

Naomi leaned into her mate asking, "Is that such a bad thing?" Sesshomaru nuzzled her neck replying, "No it's not a bad thing she will bear him strong pups much like you have given me."

Naomi asked, "Is that all I am good for is pups Sesshomaru?" He shook his head no replying, "You are good for so much more than just pups there is mating too." Naomi playfully hit Sesshomaru saying, "Sometimes I don't know what I am going to do with you."

He sat down pulling her onto his lap as he did while rubbing her belly saying, "I know you do so much more than that those just happen to be this Sesshomaru's favorite things. Do you not enjoy them as well?"

Naomi blushed replying, "I do enjoy them very much both you and your beast always take good care of me."

Jaken rushed in announcing, "Prince Yuudai has made it to the first check point he is going to spend a few nights handling a few issues there before moving on." It wasn't until he was done did Jaken notice the tender moment being had between Sesshomaru, and his mate, and the dangerous growl coming from his lord.

Naomi replied, "Thank you Jaken now I suggest you leave before Sesshomaru decides to put me down, and hurts you." Jaken quickly scurried out the door not wanting to feel his lord's wrath Sesshomaru stood up saying, "I believe you, and our pups need to eat."

He carries his mate down to the dining room Naomi rolls her eyes saying, "Really Sesshomaru I could have walked." Sesshomaru replies, "It would have taken you forever, and I dislike you going down the stairs they are dangerous."

Naomi shook her head at her over protective mate as their son Tsuyoshi joined them. Tsuyoshi stopped, and kissed his mother's cheek saying, "I trust you are doing well today mother." Naomi replied, "I am fine, how are things progressing with Mae?"

Tsuyoshi smiled it seemed his mother always knew everything he often wondered how she managed to do that. He pulled himself out of his thoughts to reply, "She has a lot of fire in her much like you. But I feel she likes me, and it won't be long before we are mated."

Sesshomaru spoke up saying, "Women with fire are good son they bear such strong healthy fierce pups. But tread carefully son you don't wish to cause her to become angry with you. It would be best if you let things progress at an even pace my son. Too quick, and she will become angry, and too slow, and she will think you lack interest."

Naomi glared at him saying, "This advice from mister lets skip the courtship, and mate!"

Sesshomaru couldn't help but to chuckle saying, "See what I mean son." Before turning to his mate saying, "I am just lucky that you were already mine, and that you desired me as much as I desired you."

Naomi glared at him for a moment before turning to eat what was in front of her. Shortly after Naomi had started eating both Ume, and Mae came into the room, and joined them at the dining room table. Mae sat in her usual place near Tsuyoshi blushing every time he looked at her.


	52. Chapter 52

Page 51

Mae got up once she was done, and headed to the garden where she worked with the flowers. Tsuyoshi got up shortly after heading towards the garden as he reached Ume she softly said, "The roses are her favorite."

Tsuyoshi nodded replying, "Thank you for your assistance." Then he continued on his way out to the garden making sure to gather a few roses along the way to give to Mae once he reached her. As he rounded the corner to reach the part of the garden Mae was in he was floored at the sight in front of him there she was on her hands, and knees planting new flowers in the garden. The view was breath-taking he could see the curve of her hips, and the roundness of her bottom. Her face was covered by a curtain of jet black hair. He had to shake his head free from his beast's thoughts to rush over, and mate with her right there. Once he had his beast back under control he walked over to her holding out the roses he had collected saying, "For you my dear."

Mae sat on her knees, and looked behind her, she could smell his arousal in the air, and it made her blush. She slowly stood up noticing the slight bulge in his pants she quickly took her eyes off, and carefully took the flowers from his hands. Mae said, "Thank you they are pretty."

Tsuyoshi put his hand out for her to take, and took her for a stroll through the garden making sure to keep her hand in his as they walked. He let out a soft growl at any male that looked at her too long causing her to giggle at him. He growled louder saying, "I wish to place a courting mark on you so other males will know you're mine!" Mae hugged him saying, "You may do so as long as I may do the same."

Tsuyoshi exposed his neck to her allowing her to mark him first before he marked her, and when he did she found herself under a lustful looking male. She growled at him saying, "None of that yet mister."

Tsuyoshi smirked, and kissed her passionately before pulling her up saying, "I do have some self-control my dear. I just got a little over excited about courting you, and then claiming you as mine." Mae blushed, and shivered at his lust filled words.

**~ Back With Yuudai ~**

He made it to the second check point with ease he felt it was silly to go to these check points but he was sure this was the only way his sire would agree to allow him to patrol alone. Personally Yuudai couldn't wait for the new pups to arrive so that his father would stop treating him like he was young, and not a full-grown male old enough to claim a mate.

Yuudai mentally thanked his mother for the hundredth time that day he loved bounding through the West in his true form patrolling alone. He came to the temple he was to check in at only to be surprised there was nothing but females here. He transformed back into his human form as he watched them fight. He shook his head, and chuckled his mother had to be behind this stop. Yuudai knew she meant well, and only desired for her son to find what she had with his father. He walked to where the messenger was, and gave him notification to deliver to the West before stopping to watch some of the females train. Watching them made him wonder how strong his mother truly was, and perhaps it wouldn't be too bad to have a female that could take care of herself. First he'd have to come across one that interested him until then he'd stay single even if it meant he had to share ruling the Western lands with his father. There was no way that he was going to settle, and be stuck with some bitch he hated for life.

Perhaps he'd talk with his grandfather Inu no Tashio about a breeding bitch if need be as he needed an heir unless he wished to allow his brother to claim the title as he knew he was already interested in Mae, and it wouldn't be long before his brother was making pups with the woman. He just didn't want a family yet he was still young, and his father was much older when he claimed his mother, and sired pups off of her.

**~ Back With Naomi ~**

Naomi made her way out to the garden, and sat next to her son she gently tapped her son saying, "Let the poor girl breathe dear."

Tsuyoshi broke the kiss, and glared at his mother until he heard a growl his head turned, and he saw his father standing there angry with him for how he looked at his mother. Sesshomaru growled out, "You are moving too fast in your courtship, and you dare look at your mother like that dojo now!"

Naomi sighed as she watched Tsuyoshi, and Sesshomaru headed towards the dojo. Naomi looked over at Mae, and asked, "Are you alright?"

Mae fixed herself before replying, "I am fine he is a little more aggressive than I am used to." Naomi frowned, and got up slowly saying, "Come with me there is someone you need to meet."

Naomi led Mae to the female guard section of castle walking straight to a female tiger from the uniform Mae could tell she was captain of the guard. Naomi said, "Amaya I have a project for you." Amaya turned around bowing before asking, "What might that be my lady?" Naomi said, "You need to train poor Mae here so my son can't dominate her so much."

Amaya walked around Mae looking her up, and down saying, "I can get her into shape quickly, and then any affection shared will be because you wish it to. Not that you won't submit to him when you mate but that doesn't mean you need to be a push over, and that he always gets his way."

Mae looked at Naomi confused saying, "I thought you always gave into your mate." Naomi giggled replying, "It would seem that way as he doesn't like me to discuss the times I have stood my ground, and won. Personally I prefer to let him think it was his idea, and that he got his way it works better that way."

Mae couldn't help but to laugh she hadn't realized that Naomi was so smart, and instead of fighting with her mate she often choose to out maneuver him, and convince him it was his idea in the first place so his Alpha status stayed intact. Amaya grinned at Mae's smile saying, "Lady Naomi is very cleaver I doubt any other female could handle our lord as well as she does. I will teach you what she taught me so you too can out smart your future mate."

Mae rushed over, and hugged Naomi just as Sesshomaru returned Mae smiled, and said, "Thank you so much my lady." Mae let her go, and went off with Amaya to train. Naomi turned to see her mate standing there she asked, "Where is our son?"

Sesshomaru replied, "He has gone to the healers, and then he will go rest." Naomi glared at him asking, "Was it really necessary to injure him?"

Sesshomaru replied, "Yes it was necessary he will apologize to you tomorrow for his behavior." He swept his mate off her feet adding, "For now I believe you have had enough excitement for the day, and need to rest as well."

Naomi said, "I can walk to our bedchambers you know." Sesshomaru smirked replying, "But then you would be too tired to engage in the activities this Sesshomaru desires to do tonight."

Naomi sighed saying, "Can't that wait the pups have made me uncomfortable today." Sesshomaru placed his hand on her belly smirking before saying, "I know a position that will help with the discomfort my dearest."

Naomi sighed finally replying, "As long as it helps me sleep well tonight you may." Sesshomaru rushed off faster than usual to take care of his mate, and in deed she did sleep very well that night.


	53. Chapter 53

Page 52

Naomi was up early in the morning as usual, and made her way to her son's room. She knocked at the door, and waited for him to open the door. Tsuyoshi opened the door as soon as he saw her he said, "I am sorry for looking at you like I did yesterday." Naomi replied, "I wish to see what your father did."

Tsuyoshi turned around Naomi could see a few marks from her mate's whips on her son's back. She could easily tell they weren't meant to inflict harm just a little pain. She sighed saying, "Does it still hurt?"

Tsuyoshi replied, "It doesn't mother don't worry I am strong, and can handle it unlike a female." Naomi asked, "Do you truly think we females are weak son?" Tsuyoshi replied, "Sure why else would father have stepped in for you."

Naomi grabbed his hand, and placed it on her stomach saying, "I can easily list five reasons none of which happen to be because I am female." She pushed him into the room surprising him at her strength, and made him sit down. She looked in his eyes, and saw defiance, and anger she sighed again this time placing her hand on his head she hated doing this to him but she allowed him to see some of what Naraku had done to her.

Tsuyoshi looked at his mother with a new-found respect she was a lot stronger than he thought, and she wasn't even mated to his father at the time. Naomi patted his head saying, "I am sorry you had to see that although that is not all that happened I only showed you some. I choose to allow your father to protect me when I am pupped because it is in my best interest as well as the pups. One must know their own limitations in order to be strong. However if your attitude doesn't change I will be happy to show you once your siblings are born."

Tsuyoshi shook his head no he could tell for his mother's intense level of demonic energy that he didn't want to meet her in the dojo. Tsuyoshi did however smirk when Mae walked by, and stood with her mouth open when she saw him topless. Naomi said, "I thank you for your time my son, and perhaps you should put your shirt back on." She walked out patting Mae saying, "You're going to catch flies like that my dear."

Tsuyoshi put his shirt on, and offered Mae his hand saying, "shall we go for a stroll my dear." Mae took his hand as he led her out onto the castle grounds.

Naomi felt a little off so she went to the healer's Mika came over smiling, and asking, "How is the lady of the western lands?" Naomi sighed saying, "I feel something is wrong with the pregnancy."

Mika moved closer, and yelled out, "Ladies get in here" She started looking Naomi over before placing her hand on Naomi's large belly she sighed, and shook her head before saying, "When will my lord learn a little self-control. Naomi it seems there is no longer enough room for all the pups you will need to spend the next moon in your true form or risk losing the pups."

Naomi didn't want to risk losing any pups so she said, "I will do whatever is needed to make sure they make it."

Mika thought a moment, and then said, "The stables would be large enough for you to stay in until you deliver. Alright someone needs to tell Sesshomaru the rest of you set up a stall for the lady of the house to stay in until delivery."

A rush of people whizzed by, and once all was prepared a male came in, and picked Naomi up, and brought her to the stables. Naomi changed into her true form Ah Un snorted, and nodded at his new neighbor. He shook his head as he recalled the number of times his master Sesshomaru had said that she would never equal a real Inu Bitch. They were about to shoo Ah Un away when Naomi said, "He may stay I trust him."

Mika nodded, and started working on a list of items Naomi would need food wise in this form she would need very fresh meat. The stable doors swung open, and Ah Un was instantly up and protecting Naomi from the treat until he saw a panicked Sesshomaru at that point he went, and lay back down. Sesshomaru barely had a grip on his beast at this point when Mika slowly moved forward saying, "The pups are too crowded in her human form she needs to stay like this until their birth."

The elderly demonness continued approaching him until she was right in front of him grabbing his ear, and pulling him down saying, "Next time you decide to pup this little lady you'd had better control yourself young man, or Mika will put you over her knee, and spank you lord or not."

Sesshomaru nodded if this had been anyone other than the woman who had helped his mother deliver him safely when he was breach he would have killed them for saying such things to him but in her case he let it slide. He knew his mate would need her wisdom if all there pups were to make it. Sesshomaru approached his mate rubbed her muzzle saying, "This Sesshomaru will say with you until the pups are born."

He watched her shake her head no causing him to growl Mika growled back, "No stressing the patient or I will agree with her, and make you leave until they are delivered." Sesshomaru sighed saying, "At least allow this Sesshomaru to lay with you every night, or I will not be able to sleep."

Naomi nodded her head as Mika handed the list of items for Naomi's food to Sesshomaru saying, "She will be needing the following diet you can get her the food if you wish to help her."

Sesshomaru nodded his head it was a list of animals most would need to be freshly killed, and the amount she would need to make sure healthy pups. He put the list away, and said, "This Sesshomaru will hunt for his mate until the pups arrive."

Mika said, "no rutting or matting after your kills or at night. I want these pups to stay inside their mother for a moon so no more activities that may make them arrive sooner."

Sesshomaru growled how was he to go without being intimate with his mate for a whole moon. After getting over his anger he decided the best way to deal with it was lots of mating once she was ready, and no more pups for a long time. When he finally did pup her again he would make sure there was only two or three. He was going to need lots of cold showers to keep his need at bay or he would need to think of another way to reach his release without matting, or rutting. He transformed into his true form, and settled down with her for the night it didn't take long for either of them to fall asleep.


	54. Chapter 54

Page 53

First thing the next morning Sesshomaru sent a message to his son that was patrolling the Western lands. Telling him that he didn't need to return home that he should continue his patrol he just had wanted him to know what was going on at home. Sesshomaru had wondered if his oldest would return anyway as he had a special relationship with his mother. He knew his pup would be torn between completing the patrol, and returning home.

Yuudai had received the message from his sire about his mother. He sat at the koi fish pond stroking the fish as they swam by this was his third stop he had three more before heading home. It would only take two weeks to complete but he was torn between his duties, and wanting to see his mother. He heard a female voice say, "Perhaps I can help with what is weighing on your mind?"

Yuudai looked at her he had never seen a female as beautiful as the one standing next to him. He watched as she sat next to him, and touched the koi fish as well adding, "I find them relaxing too when I need to make a tough choice."

Yuudai responded, "My mother is expecting, and she is having some difficulty with the pregnancy due to the number of pups she is expecting." She smiled replying, "I'm Suzume by the way there really isn't anything you can do for your mother only time will tell. Besides something tells me she'd want you to finish."

Yuudai smiled saying, "She would want me to finish it took forever for her to convince my father that I could do this alone." Suzume replied, "All the more reason to finish what needs to be done, and make her proud of you. You can check on her as soon as you get home."

Yuudai sighed saying, "She's my mother I don't think you'd understand."

Suzume smiled saying, "I do understand I was very close to my mother these koi fish were her favorite. She liked to talk to them I thought it was silly but I do it now too. I find it helps sometimes. I no longer have my mother but if yours is anything like mine was she'd want you to finish before seeing her. Especially if she worked so hard to make sure you got your freedom and independence in the first place."

Yuudai scooted closer to her he liked her scent saying, "My mother never talked to the koi fish but she likes to touch them she claimed they relaxed her. Perhaps you are right I believe she'd want me to finish. Secretly she sent me out in hopes that I'd return with a mate of my own."

Suzume couldn't help but to laugh replying "Well then you shouldn't disappoint her by ending your trip early to return home where you can do nothing but wait until the pups are born." Yuudai loved her laugh, and the way her face lit up. He was lost in thought when she asked, "Have you found any prospects?"

Yuudai shook his head no adding, "Other than you I haven't found any that peak my interest."

Suzume blushed this handsome man with the Western family royal crest on his head was interested in her. She turned her head replying, "I am sorry my prince but my life isn't my own I am property of this house, and unworthy of one such as you."

Yuudai pulled her into his lap loving the extreme blush on her cheeks, and the goose bumps on her skin whispering in her ear, "I'll let you in on a closely guarded family secret when my mother first came to the western palace she was nothing more than a nanny."

Suzume was shocked finally replying, "Even so I can't go anywhere." Yuudai said, "Tell me honestly that you are not interested, and we will end this conversation."

Suzume couldn't honestly say she wasn't interested what female wouldn't be he was strong, handsome, and his markings were absolutely exquisite. Yuudai helped her up, and took her to the demon owner of the castle he was not leaving without her. After several hours of intense negotiations Yuudai had managed to buy her along with some clothes for the rest of their journey patrolling the Western lands he wondered what his sire would have to say about his choice in females he knew his mother would approve of her. He wasn't surprised that when he bought her the first words out of her mouth were, "Just because you own me doesn't mean you can have your way with me."

He loved the fire in her eyes, and the total look of defiance like she was ready to die to protect her virtue. Yuudai chuckled saying, "Don't worry my dear lady I wouldn't abuse my position in such a manner. When I claim you I want it to be because you wanted me to." He kissed her hand before heading to his next check point plus one at least the travel would give them time to get to know each other before she met his family.

**~ Back With Sesshomaru ~**

For the past two weeks Sesshomaru had been hunting for his mate he loved it, and knew she was well guarded with Ah Un there in the stables with her. Sesshomaru was expecting his son to arrive home soon, and report on his patrol of the Western lands. He wasn't going to tell Mika but his cleaver little mate had figured a way to take care of him with her tongue. He had a fresh kill in his mouth, and he brought it in to her placing it in front of her. He was about to leave when he saw his son, and a female standing at the stable entrance he transformed, and said, "I don't approve you will pick a different female." He was about to go over to his son when a tail wrapped around his waist, and a growl came from behind him.

He looked at his mate saying, "She is an unworthy slave" he was growled at again he heard every word his mate had said, and after a few moments he sighed saying, "Alright I will give her a chance to prove herself."

He felt the tail around his waist loosen, and seconds after he was licked until he was covered in his mates drool. He sighed saying, "You're so lucky this Sesshomaru cares greatly for his mate."

She watched him leave as her son Yuudai came forward with a timid female saying, "Mother this is Suzume she is the one that interests me. He watched as his mother gently moved her paw forward Suzume took it, and said, "Pleasure to meet you my lady"

Naomi snorted, and glared at her son at which point he sighed saying, "My mother prefers to be called by her name Naomi she dislikes the title only during formal functions does anyone use it."

Suzume smiled saying, "It will take some getting used to but I will try my um… Naomi. I hear you were once the lords nanny did he have a child?'

Naomi replied, "He had a human ward at the time named Rin."

Suzume was floored she didn't know many that could talk while transformed other than in Inu something she didn't know how to speak. She gathered it would be draining on the female in front of her she said, "Please feel free to speak Inu I am sure Yuudai would be happy to translate I wouldn't want you to exert yourself on my behalf."


	55. Chapter 55

Page 54

Mika yelled from behind Naomi, "Do these old ears hear the voice of the help I asked for." Naomi barked causing Mika to reply, "I see well she can help any way lady Suzume could you get me the red book please." Suzume replied, "I am no lady but I found your red book where are you?"

Mika said, "I am coming it takes this old body awhile to get around a 50 foot dog." Mika took the book from Suzume adding, "You will be a great lady much like Naomi here." Suzume replied sadly, "But I can't even read I am as the lord says not worthy."

Mika says, "Come here child" She waits until Suzume is close to her before she sits into Naomi's tail using it as a chair. Mika opens the book, and pulls Suzume's arm making the girl touch the page Suzume could clearly fell bumps on the page, and is confused she sat next to Mika, and said, "I don't understand"

Mika looked up at the girl, and replied, "I am blind my dear I lost my sight in an accident would you like to hear the story." When Suzume nodded Naomi barked so that Mika would know her response. Mika smiled saying, "Naomi had just recently delivered the two boys, and I was working on creating a new pain management elixir when I grabbed the wrong bottle of herbs it created a volatile reaction, and the mixture erupted into my face, and eyes. I was blinded instantly my daily companion was Lady Naomi once they had done all they could for me, and my face had healed. I asked Lord Sesshomaru to end my suffering by allowing me death.

Naomi wouldn't hear of it at first I was angry at her, and ignored her when she came to read to me. Then one day my hearing had improved, and I heard her talking to her mate outside she begged him to give her a week she had something she wished to give me, and if it didn't change my mind she would allow him to do as I asked. I realized then that she didn't want me to suffer as I though she did she was trying to keep me around, and show me I could be useful still. I was so touched I waited the week, and when the day came I was stunned when Naomi put a book in my lap, and said {read it}. I looked at her like she was crazy until she placed my hand on the page of the book I could feel every letter I started to cry it was a medical book on Inu pregnancies. Naomi had taken my tears hard, and had gone to her mate who asked [do you still wish to die as there is another gift should you wish to stay]. I told him I wanted to stay, and I received a cane with my cane I came across my best friend." Mika whistled, and a small dog demon came bounding to her side, "I don't go far without her she's my eyes, and if I can learn to read bumps you can learn as well."

Suzume hugged Mika replying, "You are right if you can do it so can I." Mika smiled saying, "I was lucky to have such a kind-hearted Lady that wished to help even when I had given up. I know you will make a fine Lady given the proper time, and training."

Suzume really looked at Mika saying, "You're not Inu are you? Mika chuckled replied, "I am not I am a tiger yoki Naomi taught me some Inu when I found Yang here so I could command her. I remember Naomi had to spend a large amount of time convincing Lord Sesshomaru to allow me to keep her."

Suzume smiled saying, "If I had a mother I think she'd be a lot like you and Naomi" Yuudai approached his mother asking, "Will she be alright here mother I'd like her to get to know you more while I talk with father."

Naomi barked causing Yuudai to smile he replied, "Don't worry mom I will be fine I will return for her in a little while." Naomi and Suzume watched Yuudai leave the stables leaving the women alone to talk with each other.

Two weeks past, and Suzume had learned how to read under Mika's careful guidance, and teaching Suzume was a fast learner, and was soon reading anything she could get her hands on. Naomi had delivered all the pups with Mika's careful help, and care they were all born healthy but in true form like their mother it would take two weeks before they would have the strength to transform into their human form. Ume had also come to visit from time to time much to Sesshomaru's displeasure he didn't like all these people near his newborn pups. His mate however enjoyed the company, and both Ume, and Suzume loved playing with the pups. Any time Yuudai, or Tsuyoshi would visit, and see the female of their choice holding a pup they had images of them expecting their pup's arousing each one, and causing both to have to take cold showers. It didn't help any that his parents were there as well, and both of them had eagerly approved of the boys choices for potential mates. Sesshomaru didn't find either to be well suited Ume was to hot-headed, and opinionated. Suzume on the other had been too timid, and had no idea how to give anyone an order. He could have dealt with it better if Ume had been the choice for lady of the West as a strong Alpha could mold her into a perfect Alpha female.

He sighed it wasn't long before he was joined by Inu no Tashio he patted Sesshomaru on the shoulder saying, "Don't worry son Naomi will get Suzume into shape besides Naomi runs things a little differently than a true Alpha bitch would, and your servants love her for it they are the most loyal, and trust worthy in the land."

Sesshomaru couldn't argue with his sire well he could but his sire was right so there was no point in engaging in the argument. Sesshomaru sighed saying, "I just worry about their choice. I don't want the West to fall."

Inu no Tashio sat next to his son saying, "The West will never fall in fact it is stronger than ever. There is your mother, and I as well as your brother his mate, and pups. Not to mention all of your staff, and guards including your own pups which is now up to eight at last count. We can't forget Rin along with her mate, and kits, and your oldest daughter, and her pups that would all come to the aid of the West if they were needed. These women will only make it stronger you will see Naomi will make sure these girls, are ready. I can smell their sires are strong even though they were born to lesser bitches they are strong bitches none the less your sons have chosen well."

Sesshomaru again found he couldn't argue with his sire deciding to add, "Plus my sons are truly smitten with these females. I believe no other female would do other than the one they have chosen."


	56. Chapter 56

Page 55

Inu no Tashio poked his son smirking while saying, "At least they aren't fighting with themselves about the choice." Sesshomaru replied, "Very funny father although I do agree it was rather foolish to fight with myself. As my beast still holds it over my head every chance he gets."

Inu no Tashio says, "I know what it is like to have your beast hold something over your head. It's better when you have something you can hold over its head. Besides you did come around, and claim her so it should be relatively happy." Sesshomaru smiled as he remembered claiming his mate only to realize that she truly belonged to him long before he ever marked her.

The next two weeks flew by he had to insist this time the pups go straight into the nursery because of the number of them there just wasn't enough room in their bed chambers for five cradles. Naomi had agreed only because Sesshomaru had promised the pups would never be alone during the night. Sesshomaru had gotten several nursemaids, and guards to keep the nursery well-guarded. Naomi sighed despite all the measure he had taken she didn't like the idea of them being in another room. Sesshomaru pulled her close saying, "They will be fine. Besides you need your rest you have cared for them nonstop for the past two weeks."

Naomi replied, "You're right but that doesn't mean I have to be happy about it." Sesshomaru kissed her head, and once he was sure she had kissed them all goodnight he escorted her to their bed chambers.

It wasn't' long before Sesshomaru had to present the new pups, and his son's future mates to everyone. Things went better than he had planned Naomi had managed to accomplish making the girls look, and act like true ladies. Sesshomaru had been especially proud of his mate defusing any issue with females that didn't agree with his son's future mates by simply pointing out that perhaps they were jealous, and wishing it was them. While pointing out that pining over a taken man was a losing battle, and the only one bound to get hurt was them when her son's finally claimed their intended mates. Sesshomaru sighed pulling his mate onto his lap something not done often at these type of gatherings but he didn't care he wanted all to know that his bitch was happiest, and most content when she was in his arms even after eight pups. Naomi snuggled into him she knew it wasn't how she was supposed to act in public but she could sense that he had wanted her to. Of course all the lords and ladies were shocked by the behavior the servants of the castle however were not they had grown used to their lord, and lady openly showing each other affection. The low murmur of lords talking to each other, and wanting to have what the Western lord had. They all decided to try it each pulling their mate into their laps only to be surprised when the females followed the Western ladies lead, and snuggled into them.

**~ The End ~**


End file.
